Apple for the Teacher
by Willow Jane
Summary: At David Wolfe Acdemy, Rin is just the normal student. But, that was until her new golden-eyed teacher started paying her a lot more attention than the rest of the swooning girls in her class. But the question is: why Rin? 'M' for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_-One-_

_Another weekend, here and gone, _Rin thought as she lay in bed after slamming her alarm clock off.

Rin's head pulsed lightly behind her sensitive eyes. _Damn all hangovers_. Well, at least it wasn't as bad as last weekend's. Glancing at her clock, Rin slowly sat up. After stretching and scratching her hair lazily, she stood. Waving away the dizziness, Rin stumbled to her door and turned the lock so it stayed open when she stepped out. Walking down the hall was painful due to the bright lights of the dorm's hallways.

Rin stepped into the bathroom at the end of the hall and found Sango and Kagome—her two best friends—already out of the shower and doing their hair. One glance at Rin and Kagome pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen and tossed it to Rin.

Rin smiled as she caught it. "How's your guy's heads? Are they bitching like mine?"

Sango chuckled. "Take the drugs, Rin. Tell us how you feel in twenty minutes, 'kay?"

"Will do." Rin gave a mock salute with her first two fingers. She sauntered over to the cubbies that held her shower bag and a clean towel. Grabbing both, she heading into a shower stall, locked it, and then began to strip.

Once bare and freezing, Rin stepped into the shower and turned the water on. The hot water against her cold skin felt like a blissful dream. As Rin soaped up her loofah, Rin tried to dig through her memory and see how much she remembered last night.

_Miroku greeted his three new guests with red cups and a kiss for Sango. Rin took her cup and glanced around the room. Twenty people max were dancing, drinking, making out, and whatnot in Miroku's dorm room. Three included Rin, Sango and Kagome. _

"_Welcome, ladies!" Miroku exclaimed. "Enjoy, enjoy! We have Kohaku spinning the music and I, personally, am making the drinks."_

_Rin laughed and took a sip of her drink. "Mmm. Margarita! My favorite."_

"_Hey, Kagome," Miroku wagged his eyebrows. "InuYasha has been asking for you for the last twenty minutes."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Better go tame the mutt. See you girls later."_

_Sango and Rin shared a look._

_Rin heard a snide voice behind her. "Rin."_

_Rin turned at her name. She tried not to gag when she found Koga in front of her, reeking of alcohol and pot. How students even get that kind of stuff into David Wolfe Academy, Rin will never know. _

"_How's it going, Koga? High as always?" Rin didn't even try to hide the sarcasm dripping from her words._

"_Aw, Rin, baby! Don't get all stiff on me!"_

_Rin scoffed. "Stiff on you?" She glanced down. "I bet you're getting stiff on me."_

_Sango tried to swallow her laugh but ended up choking on it. Miroku hid his smile by drinking from his cup. _

_Koga went on as if Rin didn't just insult him. "So, I was thinking. . ."_

"_Oh, my! I hope that didn't hurt you too much." Rin took another sip of her drink and raised it to Miroku. "My thanks, good sir. I shall be asking for another soon."_

_The pulse of the music suddenly called to her and Rin ended up making her way to the dance floor, drinking and moving to the music for the rest of the night._

Rin opened her eyes and began to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. After turning off the shower and drying off, she put her shower bag back in her cubby and informed her friends that she'd be back in a few minutes.

Rin returned to her room, her head still pulsing, even after the relaxing shower, Rin grabbed a bottle of Aquafina from her mini-fridge. Twisting the drug bottle open, she dumped two pills into her hand, plopped them into her mouth and chased them with the mineral water.

Rin wrapped her wet hair in the towel and began to dress for the third Monday of junior year at David Wolfe Academy. Summer went by too quickly. Mom and Dad were away so much from the mansion that Rin decided to come back to her dorm early and party every night with her friends that decided to stay as well.

Rin dressed herself in the school's uniform. Gray knitted sweater with a small black bow at the point of the low cut V. She slid on a black, gray and white plaid skirt. Black socks that went just a little over her knee and black shiny shoes with a buckled strap over the top of her foot and a half inch heel.

Gathering her blow dryer, flat iron and little make up she had, Rin trudged back to the bathroom, where Sango and Kagome were just starting on their faces.

Rin gave a smile and announced, "I'm feeling much better, thank you."

"Anytime, Sunshine!" Kagome teased.

Rin blow dried her hair and was beginning to style it with her iron when Sango started the morning gossip.

"I hear Mrs. Nakamoto finally decided to retire!"

"Oh, thank _Kami_! Her monotone and perfume were really starting to get on my nerves," Kagome commented.

"Don't forget her beady hawk eyes that always caught me and you chewing gum and passing notes," Rin added.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Wonder who will be our homeroom and history teacher now?"

"I wish for a hot, look-at-his-six-pack, I-wanna-grab-his-ass demon," Kagome teased.

The three girls laughed. Rin's head completely pain-free filled with images of a tall man with hair like the moon and eyes like the sun. _Ooh, baby!_

After styling her mid-back length hair into two curly pony tails, the trio left to put their tools back in their rooms, grabbed their book bags and headed to the dining hall for breakfast.

. . . }{ . . .

"_Sango! Rin! Kagome!"_ Hana, the freshman that the trio picked for their group this year, came running to the table the three sat at. Her breathing was ragged, so she pulled out her inhaler and took a drag from it.

"Take your time, Hana. Sit down and have some breakfast," Rin suggested. When people hear that they choose a freshman, they automatically think that the freshman will be their slave and do what the trio tells them to do. They are sorely mistaken. Rin, Sango and Kagome choose a girl freshman that seems to be the odd one out, the one nobody sees, the one who can't find a group to fit into. Kanna was last year's freshman. Sadly, she moved to the other side of the country after her parents divorced. They keep in touch via email and text.

Sango was the one to choose this year. Last year, Kagome chose. Senior year was Rin's year. When Sango saw Hana sitting the dining hall with a Jane Austen book and nothing—and no one—else, her heart went out to her and she invited Hana to sit with her and the other two girls smiling like crazy. Hana was, at first, uneasy about upper classmen being nice to her, but now, three weeks into their first semester, Hana was still timid, but more open and fun around the girls.

Hana sat down and recollected her breath while Sango rubbed her shoulders and handed her some orange juice. Hana drank the liquid and took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"I heard about Mrs. Nakamoto retiring and decided to do some digging, right?" She swallowed another gulp of orange juice and continued. "Well, turns out that the new teacher coming in is a full blooded inu yokai and his father is Inu no Taisho and—"

"And he's the world's worst brother."

The girls all jumped at the sound of InuYasha's voice. With him were Miroku and Kohaku; both were smiling and had the look that told everyone they were the popular boys on campus. Miroku took a seat next to Sango. InuYasha went to sit by Kagome. And Kohaku surprised Hana by sitting right beside her. Hana glanced nervously at Rin. Rin answered with a small nod. Kohaku was old news; she used to date him freshman year. Hana knew all about it from girl's night out last Friday. Kohaku and Rin were now on best friend bases. She knew he wouldn't treat Hana like shit, so she encouraged Hana to flirt.

_Okay, note to self: break Hana from her nervous habit of looking down._

"So, the new guy is your brother?" Kagome asked InuYasha, trying to pick up a convo.

"Sadly, yes. The bastard's only half, though, thankfully," he answered.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Sango questioned curiously, but with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"The dickwad called me half-breed way too much in our brief time together."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "That's it? That's why you hate him so much?"

"That and the fact that, since we have different mom's, he's always calling mine a worthless human and all this other shit that I tried to defend, but . . ." InuYasha shrugged.

"What happened to his mom?" Rin asked.

"Left after Dad picked Mom over her." Another shrug. "I guess that's why he hates me so much. Dad got Mom prego and decided to leave behind his family and stay with her. He blames me and Mom for his family breaking up and falling apart. He doesn't know what love is and doesn't act warmly to humans."

"Then why is he teaching here?" Sango pointed out. "This school is, like, sixty percent human."

InuYasha nodded. "The Council sent him here. I don't know anything else."

_Strange,_ Rin thought. _Why would the Council send a full dog demon to David Wolfe? _

Rin mentally shrugged before hearing the morning bell signaling end of breakfast and beginning of classes. The group picked up their empty trays and put them in the food belt. As they exited the dining hall and made their way to the buildings that held their classes, they laughed and gossiped. The group began to grow smaller as the others left for their classes until on Kagome and Rin were left to walk to their homeroom halfway across campus.

They entered the building just as the warning bell went off. Five minutes later, they were in the classroom, seated at their desk in the back with Kagura, the girl Rin didn't like too much. Known as the slut of the school, Kagura could get any guy she wanted. She went after Koga end of last year and that lasted for about a month before they both moved on. Which is the main reason Rin wouldn't date Koga, even if he wasn't the heir to the southern yokai-wolf tribe.

The final bell rang. Still no sign of the teacher, the class continued to talk in loud voices. Rin and Kagome were talking about the crazy party last night and Kagura was filing her nails. Koga, who sat on the other side of the classroom, was staring at Rin—again. _Jeez! The boy can't take the hint!_

Everyone's attention was brought back when a flash of white appeared and a name was written on the blackboard in chalk. Yes, the school hasn't updated anything but the computers, so that means blackboards instead of white and chalk instead of Expo markers.

Rin's eyes went to the man standing in front of the room. Instantly, she took in a silent breath and her heart jumped into her throat.

The man standing at the front of the classroom, wearing a pale blue buttoned-up shirt and light khaki pants, with hair like the moon and eyes like the sun, was no other than the man Rin vision in the bathroom.

"My name is Mr. Taisho. I'm going to be your homeroom teacher and, to some of you, your history teacher as well." His eyes wandered the room slowly. "Now, I'm going to assume that most of you didn't finish, or didn't start your homework over the weekend. I give you the class hour. You may begin."

His eyes finally found Rin in the back right hand corner next to the window. Rin literally shrunk back into her desk and tried desperately not to squirm. Mr. Taisho's eyes narrowed in on her face. Rin's uncomfortable state brought her to sit up straight and stare at his golden eyes defiantly. She was _not _to be intimidated by this new teacher.

Rin almost flinched when Mr. Taisho made a quick movement with his lips. _Was that a smile? _Rin already got the impression that this tight-lipped teacher wasn't going to be a push-over or be nice enough to gift the students with a smile. Tough, stoic, determined, stubborn, and calm described his personality traits just from a glance by Rin. Beautiful and tall described vaguely what was seen on the outside.

Rin was the first to break eye contact. Instead of looking forward, she looked to her right and saw that Kagura had stopped filing her nails. Instead, her eyes were fixed on the fresh meat at the front of the room. She licked her lips and leaned forward. _What a hoe._

Rin stole a glance back at the front of the room. Mr. Taisho sat down behind the desk and seemed to be getting settled. Kagome gave a "_Psst!" _to Rin, who looked over at her friend. Kagome threw a fold piece of lined paper at Rin. Rin glanced up at Mr. Taisho, who was still at his desk, setting up his things.

Looking back at the note, Rin opened it and found two words written in all caps.

_WISH GRANTED__!_

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Review!


	2. Chapter 2

-_Two-_

_Golden eyes stared at Rin every other few minutes_. Rin didn't dare look up when she felt the creepy sensation slither up her spine and bring her neck hairs to attention. Instead, she pretended to be completely engrossed in her Algebra 3-4 problem worksheet she failed to finish over the weekend.

Once the feeling slithered away, Rin stole a glance up at Mr. Taisho. He was writing in a think black binder. Rin could only assume that it was his lesson plans for the week. She watched how his hand moved fluidly over the paper underneath it. Her eyes took in the pale white color of his hair and how it gracefully slid over his shoulders. _Most men can't pull off long hair these days,_ Rin thought. _But this man is the type to pull off any hairstyle. _

Resisting the temptation to pull out her sketchbook and draw him, Rin dragged her eyes back to her math problems in front of her. Rin recoiled in surprise by the small airplane lying neatly on the center of her page. Unfolding it, Rin read Kagome's words:

_EVER GET THE FEELING YOU'RE BEING WATCHED?_

Rin nearly paled reading the note. Was it so obvious to the rest of the class? Rin glanced around the room. Everyone was surprisingly quiet and working on something. Every few moments, someone would glance up at Mr. Taisho, who still wrote in the binder, not noticing the way the girls were trying to undress him with their eyes and the glares the boys were giving him. _Envy's a sin, fellas._

Rin scribbled: GUESS HE'S GOOD AT SPOTTING THE TROUBLE MAKER!

Rin folded the airplane back up, aimed at Kagome's desk and threw. Kagome reached out to grab the plane, but a suddenly flash of white appeared and snatched the plane out of the air before she could reach it.

Mr. Taisho stood next to Rin's desk and opened the note. Skimming it, he crumpled the paper and looked down at Rin, who was looking at his shoes. She couldn't take his eyes burning the top of her head anymore. Slowly, she raised her eyes. When they met with his golden orbs, she tried not to cringe. _Defiance, Rin. _

With the entire class watching by now, Mr. Taisho spoke while a violent chill rattled Rin's insides. "See me after class, Rin. We'll talk about this note."

His eyes gave a flash before he turned and made his way back to his desk. Rin shrugged at Kagome's apologetic eyes and returned to finishing her Algebra homework, already dreading her time alone with Mr. Taisho.

. . . }{ . . .

Rin jumped when the bell rang and signaled the end of class. _Oh, _Kami_! Help me!_

Rin remained seated while all the other students filed out of the room in a hurry. The next bell didn't ring for another twenty minutes, which allowed students to make their way across campus for their classes in different buildings. Mr. Taisho waited for the students to leave the room, as expected.

Kagome hung back a second. Rin nodded at her to go ahead and leave. Mr. Taisho closed the door silently and walked over to where Rin was sitting. He sat on the top of Kagura's desk directly to the right of Rin and behind Kagome's seat.

Rin looked straight ahead of her at the blackboard; like, somehow, she could make it save her. Nothing was going to save her. She could practically smell the detention slip.

"Rin," Mr. Taisho called her attention.

Rin turned to the teacher. His eyes took up her entire vision once she made eye contact. Her heart raced against her chest and her stomach did a dance. What is it about this teacher that made her so . . . giddy? _Oh, I know! Maybe it's his incredible hotness!_

Rin felt like she was drowning in the pool of gold, but insisted on keeping their eyes locked. She wasn't about to let him talk to her like some child while she looked away and acted humble.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?" Rin said as fake as she could.

From his pocket, Mr. Taisho retrieved the crumpled note. "About this note, Rin—who were you writing back to?"

Rin raised her eyebrows. "I am sorry, Mr. Taisho. I don't give away the names of my accomplices."

"Then perhaps you'll be willing to serve detention for them?"

"I am," Rin answered with absolutely no hesitation. In the back of her mind she noted to herself not to tell Kagome, for it will make her feel guiltier than she already does.

Mr. Taisho nodded. "So be it."

Rin held back a groan as Mr. Taisho stood and began to make his way back to his desk. Rin tried to look anywhere but the back of her teacher. She didn't want to be like the other girls and try to picture him naked. That would lead to worse matters.

Rin began to stand and gather her books. Her back was to his desk when her pen slid off her desk on onto the floor. Bending at the knees, Rin picked up the pen. When she stood again, she felt a presence at her back. Turning sharply, Rin found Mr. Taisho's pale blue shirt against her nose. She barely came up to his chin, the demon was so tall. _Demon,_ Rin remembered. Her teacher was a sexy demon. In his hands were two pink slips. Timidly, Rin reached out and gently took them from his hands. There was no need in thanking him for giving her detention, so Rin couldn't think of anything else to say. Her nose filled with his scent of soap and laundry detergent and . . . what was that other smell? She couldn't put her finger out it.

Feeling too comfortable, Rin took a step back. Thankful that she didn't trip over her own feet, she picked up her book bag. She tried to slide past Mr. Taisho quickly, but the small aisle only allowed her to scoot past him slowly. When their chests met, her breasts pressed against his sternum and caused for her to have an electrical shock through her blood system. As her chest slid against his, Rin could've sworn she felt his hand rest on her right hip as if trying to get her to stop. Without even thinking, Rin stopped and looked up into Mr. Taisho's eyes. His golden orbs were watching her intently—so intently, Rin felt the urge to cringe. Instead, she stood straighter and glowered into his eyes.

"I'm very good at spotting the trouble makers, Rin. And you are the only one on my radar."

Rin visibly shivered. "Well, I guess you in for a wild school year."

Mr. Taisho nodded. "I'm hoping so."

Before Rin could react, Mr. Taisho's head cocked sideways. "Students are on their way to their next class. I wouldn't want you to miss yours."

Stepping away from her, Mr. Taisho returned to his desk. Rin took a quiet recollecting breath and walked to the door, aware of his eyes following her out.

. . . }{ . . .

"_Rin!_"

Rin turned at her name and found Sango rushing to her.

"I heard about Mr. Taisho and the note," she said when she caught up, slightly breathless.

Rin nodded. "Detention."

"Aw, man!" Sango voiced. "That sucks."

"Yeah, but I'll live." Rin shrugged.

They both parted a few minutes later. Sango head to the North Building for English and Rin was headed to Art, her favorite subject. Art allowed you to express your feelings and how you see the world. Rin never went anywhere without her sketchbook—well, minus parties and girl's night out. Rin entered the classroom and sat at her usual spot, alone in the corner where the sunlight beamed through the window.

Rin dropped her book bag on the floor and rolled up the sleeves of her sweater. She glanced at the clock. She got here three minutes before the bell, which meant she was with Mr. Taisho for about ten minutes before running across campus to get to her first class, which took about seven minutes. _Why am I counting minutes?_

Maybe it had something to do with her trying to block out the way they had touched briefly. She was silently begging for him to touch her again, begging him to lean forward and—

The bell rang loud and cleared Rin's dirty mind with a snap. Her teacher began to talk about painting one's thoughts. Rin's thought were everywhere at the moment, so should she draw everything on this small canvas? Rin shrugged and once her teacher gave the OK, she began to draw. She didn't really pay attention to what she was drawing, but as she grew finished with it, she didn't like what she saw. Or did she?

The picture was of Rin leaning against her homeroom teacher while he read a book aloud. His arm held her to him and she looked like she was ready to melt. Rin resisted the urge to scream. Tearing the paper from the canvas, Rin folded it and shoved it into her bag. She has had enough thoughts of how hot and beautiful and stoic and beautiful and graceful and mysterious and beautiful her teacher was. _Enough!_

Rin let out a huff and waited out the rest of class, no longer happy to be there. When the bell finally rang, Rin jumped up and headed for her last class before lunch—Algebra.

. . . }{ . . .

Rin let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang for lunch. _Thank _Kami!

Rin made her way out of the room, out of the building, across campus and into the dining hall. She only had to search a moment before realizing her friends weren't there yet. She got in line, grabbed a tray and filled it with food. She searched for a seat and settled down, waiting for her friends to arrive and eat lunch with her.

"You feel a little lonely?"

_Ugh! This is _not _a good time, Koga!_

"They'll be here soon," Rin answered looking down at her food while she toyed with it. _So leave!_

"Come on, Rin!" Koga suddenly bursts. "Give me a chance."

_After Kagura had you? Not even! _

"Leave, Koga." Rin didn't feel like putting up with his shit anymore than she had to.

Koga didn't take the hint, though. He moved from where he stood behind her to sitting on the table next to her. She flinched and nearly gave in to the urge to move.

"You know you want me."

"Not even close." Rin looked up to say that to his face.

He pulled out a chair and swiftly sat in it. "Playing hard-to-get will only make me want you more."

"Well, maybe if I say it bluntly, you'll leave me the fuck alone! I. Don't. Want. You!" Rin snapped.

Koga suddenly slid his hand over her thigh. Rin pushed it away. His devil smile grew as he tried again, this time he squeezed her so she couldn't push him away.

"Ow!" Rin yelped. "Koga, let go."

_Where's Sango? Where's Kagome? InuYasha? Someone!_

"Koga," Rin said evenly, trying not to let the panic show in her voice. "You're hurting me. Please let go."

"No," he answered, glaring at her. He squeezed tighter.

"Let her go."

_Why do I already recognize that voice? _

Rin looked up and saw Mr. Taisho glaring at Koga with, surprisingly, bright red eyes.

Koga stood and faced the man. Then, realizing it was a teacher, backed down. "I'll see you later, Rin."

"Don't count on it," she muttered, rubbing her thigh.

Koga glared at her and the teacher and turned to walk away. Once he was out of earshot, Mr. Taisho spoke.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine," she answered. As an afterthought, she timidly said, "Thank you."

Without even answering, Mr. Taisho turned and left. Sango and Kagome decided to choose that time to show up with Miroku in tow.

Rin watched Mr. Taisho leave. He glanced back once and his eyes had calmed back down to his soothing, yet piercing, gold.

_Thank you, Mr. Taisho. My hero._

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Review!


	3. Chapter 3

-_Three_-

"Wow," Sango commented as she said down. She turned and looked at Mr. Taisho's retreating figure. "What was that about?"

"He was just giving me the times for my detentions." Rin said it before she could stop herself. She mentally slapped herself before glancing over at Kagome, who was looking down and playing with the food on her tray.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I shouldn't have passed the note," she said gloomily.

Rin placed her hand over Kagome's. "Don't worry about it. It's only detention. I'll survive." Kagome's eyes still shone with guilty tears, so Rin took a moment to think of what to say when a sudden idea came to her. "I'll tell you what: you lend me that little black dress you have hanging in your closet this Wednesday night and then we'll be even. Okay?"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Where are you going Wednesday night?"

"Ooh!" Sango's smile went bright. "You got a hot date?"

"No!" Rin objected. "_We_ have a hot date."

Both girls looked confused. Miroku, who sat beside Sango, looked like he'd rather be anywhere but with the three giddy girls.

"We have a hot date with the club."

The other two instantly smiled. At the same time, the trio squealed, "Sinister Magic!"

Sinister Magic was the nearest club from the school. The girls went there nearly every Wednesday—if school didn't get in the way—because that was the night Ayame worked. Ayame was the senior that took in all three girls in their freshmen year. She worked part-time at Sinister Magic and Wednesday was the night she worked at the bar and allowed the girls to drink. At the end of the night, she usually called a taxi for their ride back to the school. They call her big sister.

"I'll tell Hana," Sango volunteered.

Rin nodded. "Good. She should meet Ayame."

They finished their lunches just as the afternoon bell rang. After clearing their tables, they went back out onto the cloudy campus.

"Looks like the first rain of the season," Miroku commented. That was the first thing he said throughout lunch. He must have been ditched by the boys. Rin held back her giggle.

"Hopefully a storm?" Rin added.

"Why do you like storms so much?" Sango asked. "A few drops are okay, but a full out storm? No, thank you!"

Kagome chuckled. "This is my building. Catch you guys at dinner."

They waved and continued walking. Sango left after a few more yards. Miroku told Rin a few jokes before separating with her to go to the East Building. Rin continued walking. The North Building was her destination; English was her subject in the building. Rin trudged through. After a few silent moments, she heard a sudden clap of thunder that made her jump a few inches off the ground.

Rin smelled the rain before it fell onto her cheek. She touched her skin where the drop hit. Pulling her wet hand away to look at it, she smiled. Rain was the type of weather she would choose over anything. She could sit in her window-seat and draw peacefully while the _tap tap tap_ of the tear drops from the sky fell against the cool glass.

Rin reached the North Building just as the warning bell rang. She got to class and sat down just as the final bell rang. She dug through her book bag until she found what she was looking for. The two pink slips sat inside the side pocket. Rin took them out while the teacher droned on about _Kami _knows what. One was scheduled after dinner tonight. The second was for tomorrow right after class.

_I'm screwed._ Rin thought. Before she knew it, time was running so fast that she only got a few notes in between staring out the window as the rain fell and glancing at the clock, anxious for the bell to ring.

When the bell was three minutes from ringing, the teacher placed English packets at the front of each row. The students passed them back as they took one. When Rin got hers, she could only think of how much she didn't write for notes while the teacher spoke and how she barely paid any attention to her explanation on how to do the homework.

_Now I'm doubly screwed._

. . . }{ . . .

Rin sat down at her usual seat in her history class: the back right corner right by the window. She was here, at this desk, only five hours ago. She was in this room five hours ago. She and Mr. Taisho touched chest just _five fucking hours _ago!

_Breathe, Rin. Just breathe_.

Rin's eyes wandered out the window while other students filled the class. Mr. Taisho was absent again as the teenagers took their seats and began to gossip. Apparently Naraku and Kikyo broke up (surprise, surprise!). They've been on again, off again for a year now. Naraku was the school's "bad boy" and Kikyo was the school's "tough bitch". Rin didn't really pay any attention to them; they weren't going anywhere with their lives.

Koga, she could feel, was glaring daggers at her.

_If looks could kill, I'd be dead five minutes ago_.

Rin didn't look his way, for fear he might make a motion or mouth something that would force Rin to ride her anger by standing up, walking over to him, beat the living shit out of him and earn herself another detention. She would beat him up more if _that_ happened.

Rin sighed as she stared out the window. The final bell rang just as a few students squeaked in and sat down before Mr. Taisho arrived. It was a few tense moments before Rin could sense his presence in the room. She didn't dare look toward him. She was afraid he would stare back at her. Rin counted to ten before turning forward and facing her teacher.

He was choosing a piece of chalk from the box set on his desk. His name was still written on the board from this morning. Rin watched as he wrote beautifully on the blackboard the page numbers that they had to copy from. He sat back down and swept the room with his eyes, looking for any student not doing what their supposed to. As his eyes got closer to Rin's desk, Rin leaned over to reach into her book bag. She allowed the feeling of something creeping up her spine to settle over her body before grabbing her book and hoisting it to her desk.

She opened her book, but suddenly lost the page numbers. When she looked up, she couldn't help but steal a peek at her sex god-like teacher. He was shuffling papers around on his desk, looking completely like a normal teacher. Rin physically shook herself and opened her book to the proper page number. Sighing, she went to work.

. . . }{ . . .

Forty-five minutes later, with Rin's hand throbbing uncomfortably, she had three front and back pages full of the history of animal demons. She learned in this section about cat demons. The next section was on forest and wood demons. The last was on dog demons. For some odd reason, she craved to read the last section and learn more about Mr. Taisho and his demon traits.

Rin glanced up at Mr. Taisho and found him writing down another page number. She turned to the page and found review questions on the section. She looked back up at the sound of the chalk scratching against the blackboard. They had to write the question and answer in full sentences. If a yes or no question, explain why. He put down the chalk and reached inside his desk drawer. He pulled out a rather large packet.

Before any of the students could groan, Mr. Taisho spoke, "This packet is for the semester. You will do assigned pages each week. Every Friday I will collect your packets, check on your work and return them to you on Monday. Everyone understand?"

Rin and the rest of the class mutely nodded. Rin noticed that Mr. Taisho wasn't very talkative since the first thing out of his mouth was about the homework at the end of the class. _Why would you be a teacher if you don't talk_?

Everyone opened their packets and skimmed through it. Rin noticed that nearly the entire packet was on the first two sections. The last two pages where the only ones about dog demons.

Rin couldn't think about it more because the bell rang just then and she stood to leave the classroom. As she walked by his desk, Mr. Taisho spoke.

"See you soon."

. . . }{ . . .

Rin was thinking about how dumb her English teacher was for giving juniors a spelling packet when she heard a knock on her door. Throwing her pencil down, Rin stood and looked through the peephole to see who it was. Surprisingly, no one was there. Rin frowned and unlocked the door to open it. She leaned out into the hall. No one was there. Shaking her head, she looked down and saw a small box sitting by her foot.

As she bent down to get it, Rin heard a door open to her left. Quickly, she picked up the box and slammed the door shut. Sighing, she slid down against the door until her knees met her chest. Taking the small box into her hands, Rin noticed it was a jewelry box from Zales Jewelry Story. _Why on earth would anyone get me jewelry?_

Rin slowly opened the box. Inside she found something that took her breath away. Inside was a golden locket with a purple diamond in the top right corner in the center of a gentle flower. Rin almost unclasped it and put it on, but a thought made her stop. Who had given it to her and why?

Putting it back in the box, Rin put it in the drawer of the bedside table. She would deal with it later. Right now, she had to finish as much homework as she could until dinner—which was in an hour—because Mr. Taisho's detention fun was right after.

_Fun . . . yeah, right._

. . . }{ . . .

Rin reluctantly stood, put her shoes and thin coat back on and left her room. Just after she heard it click behind her, she realized she forgot her key. _Screw it! I'll stop by Student Office and grab the spare after detention_.

Rin strode to the dining hall. After a quick scan of the room, Rin noticed that her friends were over in their usual corner. After grabbing a tray and filling it with food, Rin went to sit with the girls and the guys that followed them around like puppies.

Hana was quietly talking to Kohaku. When she glanced up, Rin winked. Hana smiled and went back to her conversation. Sango and Miroku were arguing playfully about how many kids they want if they ever got married. Kagome was slapping InuYasha's hand every time he reached over to steal some of her food. Rin laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded?

"Where's your food?"

"In my belly," he answered. He reached over to grab Kagome's rice, but that only earned another slap. "Ouch! Jeez, Kagome. I just want a bite."

"Get your own food, mutt," Kagome mumbled.

"I told you not to call me that anymore!"

Rin could've sworn she say InuYasha's dog ears fall back slightly, as if he were hurt. Rin pretended not to see it, because if she commented on it, he'd go in a fit about how he wasn't pouting and how he needed food, yada yada yada.

Rin ate happily with her friends, completely forgetting about her detention, her lack of her room key, and the fact that she had the hots for her history teacher. She groaned when she glanced at the clock and found that it was time for her to take her leave and trek across the wet grounds. The West Building, where Mr. Taisho's class was, was one of the farthest buildings from the dining hall. Another groan and she stood.

Sango and Kagome looked at her silently—as if saying they were sorry and wished they could do something. Rin just gave them a sad smile and made her way to the door. She could hear InuYasha immediately ask, "Why's everyone so solemn? Who died?"

And immediately after that, Rin heard a _thwack!_ and knew Kagome had hit InuYasha hard on the back of his head. InuYasha let out small howl of pain before he was silenced. Rin chuckled and just shook her head as she headed out into the rain.

Rin began to hum to herself as she made her way over the grounds, sloshing in the over watered grass and splashing in the puddles. She giggled as she sent up a spray of water around her. It was childish, sure, but it was fun. After a few more steps, Rin was near the West Building. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear, Rin began to twirl where she stood, her eyes closed. She went faster and faster, lifting her head to the Heavens, until her breathing was heavy and her whole body was completely soaked. Her wet hair stuck to her face since her hood fell off when she looked up into the darkening sky. After a few slowing twirls, Rin stumbled and nearly fell if it was not for the wall of the West Building being right behind her. Rin closed her eyes and took a breath before turning around and opening the door.

_Here goes nothing_.

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A | N : Mmkay, really quick, loves. I have a few unsigned reviews with questions in them. So, I'd like to take this time to answer them before we go into the next chapter. (You can continue on to the story if you want. You don't necessarily _have_ to read this. It's only for the anonymous reviewers.)

nonymouse: I'm so happy you enjoyed where my story is going. The students at David Wolfe Academy sneak in alcohol for their dorm parties and they are allowed off campus whenever they please. It's a free flowing academy (meaning there are rules, but some are loose enough to break). Plus, Ayame was a graduate from David Wolfe Academy and now works as bartender at the local club. She gets them in and gives them drinks. I hope you understand now, love. I'm sorry if I confused you at all.

Annie: Sango, Kagome and Miroku showed up just as Mr. Taisho was leaving. They didn't see Koga and Rin's conflict; they only saw Mr. Taisho walk away. Again, I'm sorry for any confusion.

All right now, dear readers. I give you chapter four to InuYasha's Fan Fiction, '_Apple for the Teacher_'.

. . . }{ . . .

-_Four_-

_Rin entered the class_ three minutes late, but she didn't care. Mr. Taisho was sitting at his desk, shuffling through papers. Without looking up at Rin, who sat at the only desk with a stack of papers on it in the middle of the room, Mr. Taisho spoke.

"You're late."

Rin swallowed her scoff as she removed her thin jacket and laid it over the desk to her right. "A few minutes makes that big a deal?"

"Yes," he answered. After placing a paper down, he glanced up at Rin. Rin suddenly felt mortified about being wet enough to make her gray knit sweater hang heavily on her chest. Her legs glistened against the dim lights in the room. Her skirt clung to her thighs in a very suggestive manner. Rin didn't even want to think about how badly her hair looked stuck against her neck and cheeks.

Rin's eyes tried to look at Mr. Taisho's shirt instead of his eyes, but the pull was strong and she finally gave in. What she saw instead of pools of gold were two eyes tinted with red. Rin's brow furrowed slightly. _What's wrong with his eyes_?

A flashback to what scene took place at lunch came to Rin. When Koga touched and hurt her, Mr. Taisho saved her, but his eyes were a glowing red. What does that me? That he was mad, maybe?

Rin lifted her finger and pointed at her right eye, trying to tell him that his eyes were growing red without saying a word. Mr. Taisho closed his eyes tightly and frowned. When he opened them again, Rin saw the pure gold eyes once more.

Before Rin could say something, Mr. Taisho stood and walked towards Rin. Rin forced herself not to shrink back into her chair. She made her back straighten and folded her hands on her lap. She looked away from Mr. Taisho as he came closer. He sat down on the desk in front of her. He held out his hand and Rin brought up her eyes. In his hand was a pencil. Rin slowly reached out to take it, careful not to touch his skin.

He must have noticed something was up because Mr. Taisho didn't leave after handed her the writing utensil. Rin still didn't meet his eyes. She stared down at the packet. She read the bold title five times. It read '**The History of the Demon War in 1187**'.

The history teacher has to teach both human and demon histories. Apparently, Rin was going to learn about the Demon War that happened in feudal era Japan . . . again. Fun, fun. Rin reached out from under the desk to open the packet and begin, but Mr. Taisho's pale hand covered hers before she could turn the page. Rin took in a sharp breath. His touch was cool and yet fiery. His hand was smooth and yet stone hard. Rin could feel the electricity flowing through them both. Her heart jumped up and down as well as pounding hard against her ribs in excitement.

Mr. Taisho lifted Rin's hand, which automatically flipped over and allowed Mr. Taisho's palm to press against hers. His other hand joined in on holding Rin's thin fingers. Rin's body shivered as she watched her teacher turn her hand over and back, admiring the lines in her palm and . . .

Teacher_; her _teacher_! _

Rin pulled her hand away. She glanced up at Mr. Taisho and noticed the sudden lost in his eyes. His hands fell and he stood to return to his desk. As he sat down and shuffled through papers once again, Rin couldn't help but feel a jolt of excitement when she felt the tingle in her hand where her demon teacher had held it.

. . . }{ . . .

The look-when-the-other-isn't game happened whenever Mr. Taisho would pause his grading and look up to watch Rin write something or fill in a bubble. He'd continue his work and Rin would steal a glance then continue to answer questions about the war that she learned in freshman year. She remembered most of it, but was stumped when it came to one of the last questions. She skipped it and continued. She finished all but that one damn question.

_47. Who was General of the Army for the Demon War?_

And the bummer part was that it wasn't a multiple choice. If it was, she would've chosen B. (All the teachers have that as the most likely to be correct.) But, Rin decided to leave it blank and closed the packet. She grabbed her semi-dry jacket and the packet and walked up to Mr. Taisho's desk. Silently, she placed it on his desk. He glanced at it, then at her, then back at the packet.

Rin watched as he went through the packet and marked five answers wrong. When he came to the last page and saw her single blank answer, he looked up at Rin.

"Why did you leave this question unanswered?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

Rin gulped. "Because I don't know the answer."

Mr. Taisho nodded. "Would you like to know the answer?"

Rin shrugged.

Mr. Taisho marked it wrong and put a grade on the first page. _A-_. He handed the packet back to Rin and stood. She watched as he walked around the desk to stand in between her and the door.

He stepped closer to her. "The answer, Rin," he took another step, "is me."

He was so close to her; close enough to reach out and touch him, which she was tempted to do, but held back. Rin's mind raced. _He's so old! _But he doesn't look it. He looked at least twenty-three; at most twenty-five. He began to take another step but she lifted her arm and placed her hand against his shirt to stop him. She shouldn't be touching him. She shouldn't be here, thinking about how good he'd look without a shirt on. She shouldn't be dreaming about his muscles and how she wanted to trail kisses along his abs.

Rin blinked away her thoughts as Mr. Taisho put pressure against her palm. She failed at pushing him away when he took a step closer to her, making her elbow bend. Rin's stomach began to dance with excitement. With the sudden idea of playfulness, Rin stepped back and straightened her arm, keeping her hand against sadly covered chest.

Mr. Taisho raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. They did that dance for three more steps before Rin's back hit the wall. Mr. Taisho stepped until her hand was between both their chests. Rin could feel the beating of his heart against her breast. She gave a fraction of a shiver as Mr. Taisho lifted a hand to grab hers and pull it, gently, from between their bodies. He brought up her other hand and held them both. Bringing them softly to his lips, he placed a tender kiss on her knuckles. Rin's mind got clouded with millions of thoughts, wishes, and dreams as his lips pulled away and he let her hands drop.

Hesitantly, as if he was giving her time to pull away, Mr. Taisho leaned towards Rin's mouth. The kiss they shared was sweet and gentle. They both pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. In Mr. Taisho's eyes, she could see he was feeling desire, hunger and passion. Mr. Taisho blinked and began to move away slowly. He thought she was scared, but she was the complete opposite. Rin felt excited, giddy, and playful. No one has ever made her feel this way; the feeling of happiness and comfort and desire rolled into one.

Before Mr. Taisho could back away any farther, Rin reached out and pulled herself to him, locking their lips in a hungry kiss. He wasn't surprised—well, if he was, he had a hell of a way not to show it. He must have been waiting for her to make a move because he instantly threw her back against the wall, trapping her there by placing both hands on the wall on each side of her and pressing his chest roughly against hers. Rin's heart pounded and her womanhood pulsed. Her thoughts were disoriented as her hands slid up and around Mr. Taisho's neck, trying to bring him closer.

_What am I _doing? _He's my teacher! _ And he's also an _amazing_ kisser.

His tongue slid inside her mouth as she gasped when his hand brought her right leg up to hitch over his hip. His hand slid up her thigh and toyed with the thin strap of her cotton underwear. Rin nearly moaned with pleasure.

But it all stopped when the classroom phone rang. Mr. Taisho ignored it at first. But as it got louder and more annoying, he broke away with a ferocious growl and picked up the phone. He answered with a low and angered, "Yes?"

Rin's bruised lips throbbed from the thorough kissing. She smiled and enjoyed the tickling sensation she felt on her thigh where he had touched her. She wanted him to touch her skin more, but then he said, "She'll be on her way, then. Goodbye." And she knew it was over . . . for tonight.

Mr. Taisho hung of the receiver with more force than needed and looked up at Rin. "They need you in the Student Office."

Rin nodded and bent to pick up her jacket she dropped in order to wrap her arms around Mr. Taisho's perfected muscled neck and shoulders. As she stood back up, she looked Mr. Taisho directly in the eye. She noticed the red receding from his pupils. She'd have to look up on that and what made it happen. Surely it was a demon thing, right?

When she walked past him, Rin couldn't help but stop and say, "See you tomorrow morning."

Mr. Taisho nodded sharply. "Yes. Good night, Rin."

_That was it?_

Rin left the West Building as quickly as she could. She pulled on her jacket as she walked out into the drizzling rain. After walking a few furious steps, she turned back and looked at the window of Mr. Taisho's class. Sure enough, they were empty.

_Stupid, Rin! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _

Rin chastised herself like thatall the way to the Student Office.

_What, were you expecting him to sweep you off your feet and declare his love for you?_

_Yes._

Rin shook her head fiercely. _Stupid girl, shut up!_

Rin reached the office and told the secretary working there that she was called in. The woman behind the desk handed her an envelope. Rin asked for a key to her room and was given another smaller envelope and told to bring it back by dinner tomorrow.

Rin left the office and returned to her room. After kicking off her shoes and throwing her jacket into her dirty clothes hamper, Rin opened the envelope and found a letter from her parents.

_Rin,_

_We are terribly sorry to say that we will not be home for Christmas. We are in Sweden promoting our new technology line. We understand if you want to stay at school, but if you decided to go home, we'll have the maids bring you your presents for you to open._

_Seeing as we won't be home for Christmas also means we won't be there for your birthday, either. We are truly upset about this, honey. We dearly wish to be with you when you turn seventeen. We will make it up to you some way._

_We love you._

_Mom & Dad_

Rin's anger about Mr. Taisho shifted toward her parents instead. Another year without her parents on Christmas was definitely not was Rin was looking forward to, but she didn't want to stay here and be alone without her friends, who would return home to their families.

Rin huffed and punched her pillow. Crumpling up her paper, she threw it into her trash can by her desk. It's a wonder they even made it to her sixteenth birthday. She didn't even get a car. She only got a new laptop and a free massage at the local spa. Great parents, all right!

Rin threw herself down on the bed and glanced at her digital alarm clock. The red light only showed half past eight, but Rin felt too tired to stay awake and try to do her homework. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was Mr. Taisho's hand caressing her thigh and his chest pressed against hers. Her womanhood pulsed just at the remembrance of his lips against hers and his tongue dancing with her own.

Rin sighed and turned over onto her stomach. She, gratefully, let the darkness called sleep grab her.

_Only one day. One fucking day and already I've had an intense make-out session with my hot demon teacher. What has gotten into me?_

_The question is what _hasn't_ gone into me._

_Fuck._

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A | N : All right. I have a few questions on the hand-holding thing (and others) in the previous chapter. I'm only going to explain briefly because it will explain more in a few chapters, but I don't want you ladies and gents to wait that long.

Basically, it's the first skin-to-skin contact the pair has made. When he turned her hand over, he was just studying her hand and enjoying the way it fit into his and how wonderful it felt to touch her tenderly.

I know; confusing. But, again, that will be explained in more detail later on.

Another thing: _**Rin is NOT a reincarnation. **_Okay, suga?

Before we continue, I'd like to say thank you so much for the wonderful feedback. You readers are truly the ones who keep me going. You are the single reason why I keep updating twice a day. (And the fact that I'm _in love_ with this fan fiction.)

With that said, I give you '_Apple for the Teacher_' Chapter 5.

. . . }{ . . .

-_Five_-

_Rin woke with the_ sun the next morning. Her alarm clock shone 5:47 a.m. Rin sat up and scratched her head. She groaned after realizing she never changed out of her uniform. Rin trudged out of her room and down the hall to the bathrooms.

No one was there when she threw the door open and stepped toward the cubbies. Safe to say she wasn't a morning person as she stomped her way to the shower stall that sat at the end of the row. Most girls didn't know that this shower was the largest out of the whole lot. Rin kept that secret, even from her best friends; most girls grab the closest shower and don't think to occupy the one at the end of them all.

Rin threw off her clothes and turned the shower on. Stepping into the warmth, Rin instantly relaxed against its massaging beads of water. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, letting the warmth splash her face. Rin didn't think about what happed yesterday after her morning class. She didn't think about detention. She didn't think about the locket she found left at her door. She didn't even think about Mr. Taisho himself. She only thought about the dream. The dream she's had since she was a child.

The dream she couldn't erase but didn't want to lose.

"_I've loved you since the moment I sensed your presence, laid eyes on you and since I first touched your skin." Just to demonstrate, he lowered his hand. Immediately, the electric feeling that flowed from the slight touch of his fingertips against her bare stomach flared and Rin breathed in contently. "You knew it, didn't you? You knew the day will come when you become defenseless against a man and become willing to give him your innocence. You saved yourself from all others just for him."_

_Rin could only nod at the fogged figure standing in front of her. Her body was pressed on her front and back. The cold wall stood its ground as most of her weight leaned against it. Her chest was pressed against another and her breathing was deep, trying to calm down her racing heart. _

_The mysterious figure leaned forward and planted the smallest kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, Rin tried to reach for him, but the figure was already leaving. Rin cried out his name, but it came out muffled. He wasn't coming back. Rin stood there and watched as the figure left. Rin helplessly began to cry as she slid down against the wall. The fog around her began to close in, suffocating her to stay where she was. _

Rin's eyes opened. She heard a noise inside the bathroom. It sounded like the groaning hinges of the door. Rin turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her wet body, her hair sticking to her neck and back. Rin opened the shower stall door and slowly stepped out, careful not to slip on the icy tile.

"Hello?" _Don't be a stupid girl, Rin._

Rin's footsteps were barely audible as she made her way to the sinks. No one was in here. Then where'd the sound come from?

Rin turned back around and squealed.

"Boo!" Kagura cackled. "Did I scare ya?"

Rin clutched her chest as she tried to normalize her breathing. "Yes."

"Sweet." She smiled wickedly.

"What?" Rin asked defensively. Sure, she didn't have as big of boobs as Kagura, but Rin didn't think that's what made her smile.

"I saw Mr. Taisho last night after your detention date."

Rin cringed at the last word. "Yeah, and?"

Kagura shrugged and walked around Rin to perch herself on the countertop. "He just seemed a bit . . . excited."

"Probably about my failing the dumb packet he gave me," Rin muttered her dumb excuse. "Why are you telling me this, anyway?"

"Because I have a message for you."

Rin tightened her grip on her towel, afraid of what Kagura was going to say.

"Apparently, your next little pow-wow is cancelled. He had to leave town last minute. The school brought in a substitute already."

Rin let out her breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Did he say when he'd be back?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Why, little miss sunshine, would you like to know?"

Rin frowned. "So I know if I still have a detention waiting for me when he returns."

Kagura smiled again. "I'm sure that's the reason." She winked. "Well, now I have a personal question for you."

Rin waited, again afraid of what the bitch will say.

"Are we interested in our teacher?"

"'We' meaning . . .?"

"You," Kagura clarified, with a finger point at Rin.

"No," Rin answered with no hesitation. She wasn't interested, right? She had a few intense kisses with him, but she was _not _interested. Or was she? _No!_

"Having second thoughts?" Kagura teased.

"Why are you asking me those kinds of questions?"

Kagura's mouth dropped, like she thought the entire thing was obvious. "Well, my dear, _I'm_ interested. Oh, well, I'm more than _interested_. I'm . . . craving him and his yumminess.

Rin held back a scowl. Why did she suddenly want to jump on top of Kagura and beat her till she cried for her mum? Why did she was to bash her head against the toilet. _It was one fucking kiss!_ Actually, logically speaking, it was a long hard few kisses rolled into one. _Shut up! _Rin's mind raced. Why did she, all of the sudden, feel . . . possessive about Mr. Taisho. He's a teacher! Kami, _help me!_

Rin turned around before she could start some damage and gathered her clothes. When she came back to the sinks, Kagura was still there, her eyes gleaming. Rin swung open the door and gave Kagura a grimace.

"Good luck," _skank_, she wanted to add, but didn't.

Rin huffed her way back to her room, threw her clothes into the hamper and dried herself off properly. _Fuck it! Fuck all of it! I'm done! I'm finished. What the _hell_? I don't even know if I fucking started! Shit!_

Rin cursed and mumbled herself back to the bathroom once she was dressed in sweats and a one-size-too-small tank top. Rin threw open the door and found it empty once more. Turning on her blow dryer, Rin began to make her hair go from frizz to sleek before she had to march back to her room and finish her homework. After drying her hair, she moved on to straightening and curling her layers slightly so they stood out against her dark hair. After feeling content with her hair, Rin flicked on some mascara and went back to her room.

Dumping her tools on her bed, Rin went to work at her desk. She went back to her spelling packet, matching word with definition and giving an example of each. Once finished, she quickly defined vocab from her history packet and set to work on Algebra. By the time 7:02 rolled around, Rin was finished with all her homework. She stretched and dressed into her gray, black and white uniform. She stuffed her bag with books and binders then set off down the hall with both her room keys in her hand. On her way to the dining hall, Rin dropped off the spare key at the Student Office. Trudging her way to breakfast, Rin noticed something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on what. She thought it must've been the sky, but when she looked up, she saw the normal scattered clouds and sun rising higher and higher after last night's rain.

Rin sighed and continued walking. She wasn't going to let whatever it was that felt different put her in a bad state. She reached the dining hall just as Hana did. The pair walked around and found some food. Sitting down at a table, they began to talk about what they were going to wear on Wednesday night.

"To be honest, I've never been clubbing before," Hana admitted.

"It'll be fun, I promise. We'll be there with you."

"And so will I," Kohaku interrupted and sat down. _What is it with men and interrupting a girl's private conversation?_

"You have no idea what we're talking about, Kohaku," Rin said.

"Sure I do. Miroku tells me you're going clubbing tomorrow night. Count me and the boys in."

Rin rolled her eyes to Hana, who looked so happy that Kohaku was sitting so close to her. "Remind me to kill Miroku when I have the chance."

"Why would you do something like that?" Miroku asked as he and Sango sat down. InuYasha came up a few seconds later with a tray full of different varieties of food. Kagome was nowhere in sight.

"You gave away our secret getaway," Rin said, throwing a piece of her pancake at him.

Sango lightly punched her boyfriend. "How could you?"

"Well, it was easy, really. All I had to say was—_Ow_!" Another punch from Sango was not so playful.

"Really? That's all you had to say?" she said.

Rin and Hana busted up laughing, letting Rin's mind slip from Mr. Taisho for a whole three seconds. Kagome finally came to the table, panting.

"Sorry, guys. Woke up, late," she huffed.

"No problem. We were just talking about how Miroku ruined our plans for Wednesday night," Rin said.

"But, you want us to come," Kohaku teased. He looked at Hana. "Do you want me to come?"

Hana looked at Kohaku then at her hands. "Of c-course."

Rin checked back on her mental note. Silently, when the others began to immerse themselves into talk, Rin reached over and touched Hana's arm lightly. When she looked up, Rin tenderly spoke, "Come to my room after dinner. We'll discuss what to wear tomorrow, and . . . other things." She glanced at Kohaku.

Hana nodded, smiled and went back to her breakfast. Rin smiled and looked up at her friends. When her eyes glanced over InuYasha, she caught his gaze. He was staring at her while he ate his French toast. Rin tried not to cringe at his gaze. After a moment he looked away, shaking his head. Rin frowned and returned to her food. Her half eaten happy face pancake looked disoriented now that part of its eyes and nose was gone.

Rin sighed and stood from the table. "I've got to go see Ms. Aiko. She wants to see my new drawings."

"Okay. See you at lunch?" Sango asked.

Rin nodded. "Sure."

Rin left the dining hall and walked across campus until she found her stone bench in between the South building and the West Building. Rin sat down on the nearly dry seat and pulled out her sketch pad. Slowly, she turned to a blank page. Getting as comfortable as she could, Rin conjured up something to draw and release her mind from the real world.

She let her hand glide across the paper, graceful as air. She didn't pay attention to what she was drawing. She never did, until her work was complete. But, this time she watched her hand as it drew the strong line of a jawbone and the curve of lips connected in a kiss. She usually liked the surprise of the picture's outcome, but this surprise was too intimate for her.

It was her and Mr. Taisho. They were in a room with a circle window and moonlight streaming in to shine against his snow white hair. Rin flinched at the expression on her drawing's face. Mr. Taisho was kissing her unexpectedly, obviously, because Rin's eyes were wide with shock. His hand lay against her check and his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her against him. A sudden excited child ran up Rin's spine. She _liked_ the drawing. But, _why_?

Rin jumped as the shrill of the bell came from the speaker. Stuffing her things back inside her book bag, Rin threw it over her shoulder and walked briskly to the doors of the West Building.

_Let the day begin._

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Review!


	6. Chapter 6

-_Six_-

_Rin was waiting in her room_ for Hana. Her day went by just as any other did before Mr. Taisho. She and her friends laughed until no end at lunch and met up again for dinner. Rin finished all of her homework and was now picking through her closet when the door knocked timidly.

Rin opened it and found Hana standing on the other side. Rin smile and ushered her in. Hana's eyes widened as she took in Rin's room. It was cozy with posters of the most popular bands on each wall and her favorite colors orange and green spotted here and there. Hana smiled at Rin and they both sat down on Rin's bed.

"What's up?" Hana asked.

"I would like to talk to you about Kohaku," Rin said rather bluntly.

Hana automatically tensed up and apologies began pouring from her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Rin. I thought you said you were over him and that I could, you know. Oh, jeez! I feel like a complete—"

Rin started laughing, cutting Hana off mid-sentence. "No, no, no! You are misunderstanding me! I mean I wanted to talk to you about how you flirt with him! I want to help you win him over and make him fall heads over heels." A few more giggles and Rin began to quiet.

Hana looked very embarrassed and Rin immediately shut up her laughs. Rin didn't want to intimidate the girl. She only wanted her to feel more comfortable around boys and around Rin herself. She didn't want Hana fearing that Rin was a bitch and thought she ruled the school. She was nowhere _near_ ruling school—nor did she even want to.

Hana looked back up at Rin and smiled hopefully. "Do you really think he likes me, Rin?"

Rin pretended to look offended. "Well, of course he does! You're beautiful, smart, kinda, gentle, and funny! What's not to like?"

"But, I'm a freshman."

"So?" Rin rolled her eyes in a melodramatic way. "Pfft! Being a freshman doesn't mean a thing! You're not what you are unless you know what you want to be. Now, what do you want to be?"

"Confident and flirty."

"Being confident is flirty," Rin said. "To be confident, look him in the eye and speak clearly. Don't look at your hands and mumble, sweetie. Be brave and look at him and smile. I bet you a penny he smiles back with loads of happiness behind his eyes."

Hana blushed. "I just feel like I always have to do something with my hands."

Rin thought. "When he says a joke you can laugh at and you get the urge to fiddle with your hands, try placing it on his arm or shoulder. He will definitely like it and want more."

Hana nodded. "This is a lot to take in."

"Well, then we'll move on to what we're going to wear. I don't know about you, but all I've got in the black dress Kagome's going to let me borrow. Now, I need shoes!"

The rest of the night the two girls giggled and squealed, excited for the next night at the club. Rin let Hana borrow her tan strapless dress with a few bangles and her knee high brown heels. Rin pulled out Kagome's black, off the shoulders dress. She matched some ankle boots with lines of rhinestones with it. She dug through her jewelry box until she could her set of black thin bangles.

They both said goodnight and Hana left for her room. Rin collapsed on her bed. She glanced at the clock. Nine-thirty; the girls were trying on and taking off clothes for over two hours. Rin stood and had sense to change out of her clothes and into her sleepwear.

After turning off her light, she snuggled under the covers. Before long, she was breathing deeply, and dreaming about the figure in the fog.

. . . }{ . . .

"Jesus! Girls take _forever_ to get ready! All the makeup and all the hair products get to their brain, I'm telling you!"

Rin could hear InuYasha right outside her door, complaining about how the four of them were hustling around, putting on their dresses and heels and jewelry. They already had their makeup touched up and their hair done perfectly. Sango's hair was crimped perfectly and pulled into a loose bun. Kagome's hair was curled and cascading down her back. Hana's hair was just curled around her face, but it made her look stunning. Rin just crimped her top layer of hair and let the rest flow straight. It looked good, but she didn't want to try too hard. Who is there to impress?

Once all dressed, they stepped out of Rin's room. Miroku smiled as Sango came out, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her tenderly. "You look marvelous."

"You're just trying to get lucky," she teased.

"I'm always trying, sweetheart."

The couple laughed. Kagome tried to hold in her smug smile as InuYasha's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his jaw to the floor at the sight of her midnight blue tight dress that outlined her delicate curves. But, what Rin was really watching was Kohaku's reaction. When Hana walked toward him, he took her hand and gingerly placed a kiss on it, his eyes never leaving her face. His eyes sparkled with awe and happiness. _Good for you both. You deserve each other_.

Once Kohaku took his eyes off of her, Hana looked over at Rin and mouthed "thank you". Rin smiled and followed the group out of the dorm and into one of the two taxis they had called for. They laughed and talked the entire way there, the taxi man rolling his eyes every now and then.

Once they reached the club, Rin stepped out and walked the others to the back door. Quince stood there, recognized the girl and let them all in. Rin thanked the bouncer and followed her friends inside. The place was booming with music and different colored lights. It was packed even for a Wednesday night. Rin immediately spotted Ayame throwing drinks left and right at the bar. She waited until the young bartender looked up and gave her an excited wave. Ayame brightened and began to work faster. After a few more drinks thrown around, she whispered to the other bartender girl and headed toward the group. The trio hugged their dear friend and introduced the boys.

"And this, Ayame, is Hana," Sango said, pulling Hana in for half a hug. "Our new freshman."

Hana smiled timidly and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Ayame smiled warmly. "Good to meet you too, hon! Listen, I gotten work heavy tonight, so I'll catch you guys when I can."

Rin nodded and Ayame left back for the bar. "All right, ladies and gents! Let's get to the fun already!"

"Hell yeah!" Sango whooped.

Rin grabbed them a table and they all sat down, ordered a drink and began to down them once they were served. Hana was having a good time, Rin noticed, even if she did have a Coke instead of a gin tonic. Hana had given pleading eyes to Sango, who told her to get whatever she wanted, alcohol or not. Hana was obviously grateful, especially when Kohaku followed her example and got a Sprite.

Rin couldn't help but get excited for Hana when Kohaku whispered in her ear and led her to the dance floor. Sango stood and held out her hand to Kagome and Rin. "I think it's about damn time we wear down these party shoes!"

The girl made their way to the dance floor, laughing and moving to the beat. Rin didn't even know the song play; she didn't even care. As long as it was getting her mind further and further away from Mr. Taisho, she was just fine with any song that had a beat. They danced for several songs before Miroku and InuYasha came to join in. InuYasha hesitantly went to Kagome, though. She laughed and grabbed him by the arm, pulled him behind her and started to dance against him.

Rin's heart suddenly twanged. Why couldn't she have that? Why couldn't she get have a relationship she didn't screw up? The only real relationship she had was with Kohaku and they only dated a short time. They hadn't even gone to second base—or whatever base meant felt-up while intensely making-out. Rin blinked and slowed her dancing. She stopped all together and yelled over the music to her friends. "Bathroom."

Rin made her way to the bathroom in the back of the club. She took one look at herself and cocked her head. What was she doing? Why was she alone, at the club, with her three friends that all have a guy with them? Rin growled in the back of her throat and cleaned up her sweaty face as much as she could. She wiped away her sticky lip gloss, took a breath and went back out into the club.

The song changed to one Rin knew. Find Your Love by Drake boomed from the speakers.

_I'm more than just an option.  
Hey, hey, hey._

Rin noticed the crowd's dancing had slowed slightly to be in tuned with the beat. Rin's own body wanted to be with the crowd, but she didn't want to dance alone. Rin glanced over at her friends. Sango and Miroku were somehow in-tuned to each other and had a dance going on.

_Refuse to be forgotten  
Hey, hey, hey._

Kagome and InuYasha were dancing slowly but intimately.

_I took a chance with my heart  
Hey, hey, hey._

Hana and Kohaku were dancing with a passion Rin could feel across the room.

_And I feel it takin' over._

Rin decided to dance—even if it was by herself. She didn't want to be near her friends, though. They would pity her and take their minds off their dates. No. Rin would not be able to forgive herself if she did that to her friends and their dates. They were having too much fun. Rin didn't want to ruin it.

_I better find your lovin'; I better find your heart.  
I better find your lovin'; I better find your heart.  
I better find your lovin'; I better find your heart.  
I bet if I give all my lovin', nothing's gonna tear us apart._

Rin went into the deepest part of the crowd and the farthest away from her group. She began to move to dance just like all the other club-goers around her. She closed her eyes and let the beat take her away.

_I'm more than just a number.  
Hey, hey, hey._

Rin felt a body press against her back. She didn't feel anything, though, but the beat. Hands went to her hips to hold her against the masculine body behind her. Rin moved her hips suggestively against the man's groin.

_I doubt you'll find another.  
Hey, hey, hey.  
So every single summer,  
Hey, hey, hey  
I'll be the one that you remember._

Rin dipped to the ground, letting her bottom hit the back of her heels. As she came up, her body slid against him. She turned to face her partner, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rin opened her eyes and gasped.

_I better find your lovin'; I better find your heart._

She was drowning in pools of gold.

_I better find your lovin'; I better find your heart._

"Mr. Taisho?" Rin said, trying to take a step back.

_I better find your lovin'; I better find your heart._

"_Rin_," he purred. His arm went around her waist, bringing her close against him.

_I bet if I give all my lovin', nothing's gonna tear us apart._

Rin couldn't speak. Her voice was lost and her heartbeat thrummed in her ears. His eyes watched hers intently, waiting for her to spark back to life. Rin blinked and realized her situation. Her hands were pressed against his chest. Two buttons were undone at the top of his dark shirt. Only two buttons and Rin's desire to tear off his shirt and touch his chest became nearly unbearable.

_It's more than just a mission.  
Hey, hey, hey.  
You hear but you don't listen.  
Hey, hey, hey.  
You better pay attention.  
Hey, hey, hey.  
And get what you've been missing. _

Rin blinked again. "Let me go."

His arms loosened around her waist. "Why are you here, Rin?"

"I could ask you the same question," Rin said. Mr. Taisho gave her a look and Rin gestured to the spot where her friends were still dancing. "I'm here for a good time."

"So am I," he growled seductively.

Rin's heart hammered as he turned her back around and began to move her hips against him.

_I better find your lovin'; I better find your heart_

Rin nearly grinned at the sensation she was getting from being rubbed against Mr. Taisho's body.

_I better find your lovin'; I better find your heart_

Rin knew she shouldn't be this excited about dancing with her teacher, but he was comfortable with it, so why not just have some fun?

_I better find your lovin'; I better find your heart_

Rin got out of his grasp and turned to face him. She slowly began to walk around him, putting her hand around his waist and letting it slid against his rippled stomach. He stood perfectly still as she went behind him, the only thing moving was his eyes as he followed her movement.

_I bet if I give all my lovin, nothing's gonna tear us apart._

Once she came back in front of him, she brought her legs apart and put one in between his legs and one of his in between hers. He brought her close to his body as they rocked back and forth.

_Too many times, I've been wrong.  
I guess being right takes too long._

Rin wrapped her arms around Mr. Taisho's neck and brought her lips to his ear. She felt so _alive _and _energetic_. Why was he doing this to her? How was he doing this to her? What was it about him that made her feel . . . _sexy_?

_I'm done waiting; there's nothing left to do  
But give all I have to you.  
I better find your lovin'  
I better find your heart_

Mr. Taisho's hands went from her waist to her neck as he pulled her away far enough to lean forward.

_I better find your lovin'_

Rin's head leaned up towards his, meeting him halfway with a kiss.

_I bet if I give all my lovin' nothing's gonna tear us apart._

Rin and Mr. Taisho pulled away at the same time. They both looked into each other's eyes with confusion, intensity, desire, passion, hungry and a little worry on both parties.

_I bet if I give all my lovin' nothing's gonna tear us apart._

Rin smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Mr. Taisho's lips fell down on hers. They both opened their mouths and let their tongues dance. Mr. Taisho's hands slid from her neck and down to her breasts. After a quick squeeze, they wandered further down and under her bottom, causing a pleasurable moan to be drawn from her throat. Rin's hand went to the top of his pants, yanking at the shirt to set it loose from the tight tuck it was in. She wanted to touch him; she _needed _to touch him. Her hand slipped underneath his shirt neatly and she glided her hand up his bare chest, enjoying the excitement and electric shock of their touching. Rin's mind went dizzy from the adrenaline rush she got just from kissing a guy—her teacher!

Slowly, the two pulled away from each other. Rin was gasping for breath with Mr. Taisho breathed deeply, his eyes closed and his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a few moments before Rin distantly heard her name being called. Mr. Taisho's eyes opened. He released his hold on her ass and took a reluctant step back. Rin began to turn away, worn out from the thorough kissing, but turned back to look at Mr. Taisho.

"See you tomorrow morning?" she asked almost hopefully.

"Maybe, Rin," he answered. He turned and disappeared in the crowd.

Rin stood there, staring blindly at the crowd for a minute before turning at the sound of her name. She rejoined with her group, telling them that she was just dancing with some cute guy she just met.

"Details later!" Sango squealed.

Rin smiled. "Definitely!"

As they began leaving the club, Rin couldn't help but notice the way InuYasha was looking at her. They all got in taxis; InuYasha and Kagome and Rin in one and the other four in the other, Rin ended up next to the half-demon.

Rin was silent most of the way back, but when InuYasha leaned over and whispered something in her ear, Rin's back went straight and her eyes widened.

"_Some guy, eh_?"

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Review!


	7. Chapter 7

-_Seven_-

_Rin could barely stand _the three girls squealing like idiots at dinner.

"Oh my _Kami_! I am so stoked!" Kagome squeaked.

Halloween was in two days and the girls had gone shopping last weekend to buy their costumes. Kagome was going to be a sexy witch (how traditional). Sango was going to be a sexy lady bug. Hana was going to be a sexy bunny. And Rin was left with the sexy fairy costume (which looked stunning on her, even if she won't say it aloud).

It's been a month since Mr. Taisho had left and Rin was starting to worry whether he'd come back or not. Rin mentally shook herself. Who cares if he was coming back? _I care_. Rin actually shook her head fiercely to get the thoughts out of her damn head.

"What's up with you, Rin?" Hana asked.

Rin realized everyone's eyes were on her and she blushed. "I just don't know what shoes to wear with my costume."

Sango reached over. "I have a pair that would look amazing on you and match the costume."

Rin faked a smile. "Problem solved!"

A lot has happened in the past month, which really amazed Rin and saddened her at the same time. Kohaku and Hana were _finally_ dating. Hana won't admit that he's her boyfriend yet; she claims he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend, which Rin thought was just too adorable. Hana was innocent in every way, but Rin saw the way she tried to undress the boy with her eyes.

InuYasha has been more and more absent lately, much to Kagome's obvious disappointment. Miroku and Sango were like always: Miroku grabbing Sango's ass, Sango punching him in the face like Mike Tyson—same old, same old.

The girls finished their dinner and headed back to the dorms. Rin went to her room, mumbling about homework, while the other three stumbled into Sango's room, gossiping about Naraku and Kikyo—back together . . . again.

Rin threw herself onto the bed and sighed. She felt like a lovesick teenager. Mr. Taisho was a fucking grown man. She had no right to feel attracted to him, but dammit! He was too good looking to be teaching at an academy for hormonal teenage girls. _Kami_! Why was he gone, though? Where did he go? Was it because of Rin? Of course not! What did Rin do to him to make him leave?

Rin gave a half grunt half groan and pulled the pillow over her face. Halloween was in two days. Tomorrow was Saturday, meaning a day of hell doing homework and trying to get her mind off of Mr. Taisho. Sunday was the 31st, Halloween, and that should be fun, right? Going to the club's Halloween party, dressed as a slut and being the seventh wheel should be just awesome.

_Yeah, right._

. . . }{ . . .

Rin slipped on the last of her costume: the pink two inch heels that Sango let her borrow. Rin glanced at herself in the mirror. Something was missing. She felt her neck was too bare. Rin rummaged through her jewelry box and was frustrated when none of her necklaces matched her pink fairy costume. Rin was ready to give up and go without a necklace when her eyes fell upon the bedside table.

Rin slid open the drawer and found the box lying silently at the bottom of it, along with all her other crap. Hesitantly, Rin picked it up and opened it. The same locket gleamed at her with a glint of pure beauty. Rin slipped it on and found that she rather liked it sitting warmly just above the valley of her breasts.

Satisfied with her appearance, Rin met up with her friends, who all looked absolutely amazing in their costumes. The boys met up with them as they came downstairs, their eyes stuck on how hot their dates look. Each girl gave a smirk and kissed their dates—all but Rin.

On their way out of the door, InuYasha glared at Rin and slowly a smile came on his lips. But the smile wasn't the one you'd get from a boy in this costume—it was more like a smile of . . . approval? Why the hell she needed his damn approval, Rin didn't know.

They arrived at the club on twenty minutes later. They spilled out of the taxis and around the back. Quince's eyes lingered on the girls a little bit more than they should, especially Hana in her bunny costume. Kohaku must've noticed, because he pulled her tighter to his side. Kohaku wasn't the jealous or possessive type; he was just protective and didn't like it when guys stared at Hana like that.

_Tough luck, Kohaku. Guys are gonna be looking at your girl a lot more intensely than Quince._ Rin thought.

The dance floor was filled with people dressed in different costumes. Rin saw sailors, genies, all sorts of animals, and more. The group automatically made their way to the dance floor, moving to the beat as they went. Rin held back and sat down in a booth and watched her friends go without a backwards glance from any of them—except InuYasha.

He was the last to step onto the dance floor. And before he did, he turned back around and winked at Rin. She knew this wasn't a flirty wink, but a "wait for it" wink instead.

Rin huffed and ordered a coke. She didn't feel like getting loose tonight, but she also didn't feel like being depressed and mopey and all by her lonesome. She was scanning the crowd, looking for hopeful dance partners when she discovered a masked man near the back exit, watching her solemnly. He was dressed in nearly all black, only his white silk shirt stood out against the darkness of his costume.

Before Rin could get a better look at the masked man, she blinked and he was gone. Rin gasped. _Where'd he go_? Rin glanced around, but it appeared that she was the only one who saw the man. Leaning back into the booth's cushion, Rin sighed. Maybe she imagined the man just because she was so desperate. Desperate for what, you may wonder. She was desperate for a man to take her mind off of Mr. Taisho. But she was also desperate for Mr. Taisho. Rin shook her head violently and threw it into her hands.

_You're ridiculous, Rin. I hope you know that. You're a dumb, melodramatic, daydreaming schoolgirl who has a major—if not completely absurd—crush on her teacher! _

But Rin couldn't help but feel so drawn to Mr. Taisho. His touch was like fire every time his fingertips kissed her skin. His lips were a soft, but intense caress. Something had made her relationship with him beyond school and straight into the "Let's Fuck" zone.

Rin shook her head again before lifting it and looking over at the dance floor. She saw her friends dancing with intensity against their dates. Rin felt happy for them, but also felt envy. Rin nearly threw up in hands in exasperation. _Great! Now I'm committing a sin!_

She finished her drink and slipped off her fairy wings. She stood and went to dance floor. She danced by herself once, she'll do it again. _Maybe Mr. Taisho_—Stop!

Rin closed her eyes tightly and reopened them. She immediately reacted to the pulsing beat once her feet touched the dance floor. She was just starting to get into it when she caught a glimpse of the masked man. Rin did a double take and saw he was already gone. She looked around the room. She caught another sight of him near the bar. He stared at her. She blinked and he remained where he stood. She pushed her way past people towards the bar. As she came off the dance floor and looked at the bar, he was gone.

She glanced over by the restrooms—not there. She looked over at the tables and booths—nope, not there either. Her eyes scanned the club. Everyone was in a costume—_no shit, Rin, it's Halloween_—but not one single person was wearing all black with a mask. Well, except for Zorro who was dancing with a genie.

Rin was just about to give up and go back to the booth and wait for her friends when she saw a flash of black and white go out the back exit. Rin hurriedly pushed past dancing couples and was panting when she reached the exit. She hesitated before going outside. Why was she following this guy? What if he was a stalker? Maybe a rapist? Rin shook her head and brought her thoughts back to the pull she felt towards him. It was similar to—Stop!

Taking a deep breath, Rin opened the door. It was an alley, with a few trash cans and some old plywood. She barely got a glimpse of the street to her right when a hand reached around her waist, pulling her back against a hard body. The other hand went around her mouth so Rin's scream was muffled.

_I knew it was a fucking rapist! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Why didn't I follow my instincts?_

Because Rin's instincts told her to go outside and see who the man really is. Rin cut off her scream. She struggled with her breathing before the hand slowly lifted off her face.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered.

The man replied, his breath tickling her ear, "I never intended to."

Rin gasped. She _knew_ that voice. She dreamed about that voice for weeks. She felt the need to hear that voice whisper her name. Mr. Taisho's lips found Rin's bare skin. He trailed his gentle kisses along her shoulder and neck. Rin gave a silent moan.

She turned around in his arms to look upon what she most dearly wanted to see in the last month. His gold eyes stared back at her. Her arms went around his neck and she sighed contently.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Away," he answered.

"Away?" Rin repeated the nasty word.

"I need to . . . take care of a few things."

Rin nodded understandingly, even thought she was mighty curious about the "things" he had to take care of. "Are you coming back soon?"

"Yes. I'll be back to teach tomorrow morning."

Rin's heart jumped with excitement. Her hands slid back to his neck. She could feel his gentle pulse under her palm. Her fingers found the edge of his mask and she gently removed it from his pale face that she begged to see. Quietly, she said, "Good."

Rin felt bold as she lifted her head and her lips met his softly. She pulled away a few centimeters to look into those pools of gold she was growing to adore. Her lips felt cold and lonely, but she ignored that and spoke softly, "Why do I feel so drawn to you?"

Mr. Taisho's fingers combed her hair sweetly away from her face. "You will know soon enough."

His fingers got tangled into her hair as he pulled her back to his lips. His kisses were desperate—like he hadn't seen her in years instead of one month. Rin returned the intensity of his kisses with her own hungry desire. _That's two sins in one night, Rin_. Rin turned down the thought. She'd commit all seven just to kiss and hold this man.

When they finally came apart, Mr. Taisho's hands left her hair and came to her cheeks, holding her face in a sweet embrace. Rin's hands itched to hold his, but she resisted the urge to look into his brilliant eyes.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked tenderly.

"Whatever you want to happen," he answered with all sincerity.

"What I want is still unknown to me at the moment."

"You will know soon enough," he repeated his words with a very tiny hint of amusement. He glanced down at her body and her costume. As his eyes came back up, they paused on her necklace and snapped back at her, his expression unable to be read.

Rin automatically put her hand over it. "Someone gave it to me."

"Do you know who?" he asked.

Rin shook her head. "But I thought it was beautiful and would match my costume."

"It does," he replied. His eyes searched her again and lingered a moment at her breasts, where skin was exposed. His hands left her face and cupped her breasts, his thumbs gliding over the naked skin. She almost gasped at the pleasure it gave her. Her heart did a mile a minute and her mind became a puddle. She was in a complete state of bliss with him massaging her breasts gently.

Without much warning, Mr. Taisho stopped and pulled Rin into a hard kiss. After he pulled away, he said, "The answer, Rin, is me."

Rin cocked her head to the side. Just as she opened her mouth to ask him about it, he turned and disappeared when she blinked. She didn't understand. He said that he was the answer when she was in detention. But what did it mean _now_?

She was pondering the thought when the door flew open and Kagome came outside and found Rin.

"What the _hell_ are you doing out here, Rin? It's freezing!" she screamed.

Rin blinked and looked over at her friend. "Oh, um, I just needed some air. It was really starting to stink in there."

Kagome grabbed Rin's wrist and began to drag her to the door and back into the club where her friends were waiting for her.

"Oh thank _Kami_!" Sango breathed. "Where did you find her?"

"Outside in the alley," Kagome answered. "She needed some air."

Rin frowned. "I'm right here, you know!"

"You scared me half to death, Rin! I thought you were getting raped or kidnapped or something else very terrible! Don't do that again!" Sango screamed, shaking Rin violently.

"Okay, okay! Jeez! I'm sorry! Thank you for being so worried, Sango."

Sango sighed. "Let's just get back to the school. It's almost midnight."

Rin nodded and grabbed her fairy wings from the booth. After she slipped them on, she heard a voice whisper, "Did you have fun tonight?"

She turned around and saw InuYasha watching her with amusement.

"What do you know?" Rin asked as tough as she could.

InuYasha shrugged indifferently. "I know a lot more than you."

Rin scowled. "You're an annoying jackass, you know that?"

"Runs in the family." He winked and walked away.

Rin stared at his retreating figure with round eyes.

_What a fucking jackass indeed!_

Just as she climbed into the cab with her friends, her mind finally came to the meaning of his last words to her.

Mr. Taisho gave her the locket.

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Review!

P. S. I just loved the club scene so much I just had to do another more mysterious and sexy one! Hah!  
P. P. S. Thank you for all the Favorite Story/Author adds and Story/Author Alert adds and the Reviews! You readers make me so happy that I just _have_ to update A.S.A.P.  
P. P. P. S. I'm not sorry for updating late—I will admit I loved torturing you guys. Hah. But don't worry; I'm back to my updating twice a day now. Hah.

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. (Seriously, I can't stop coming up with ideas and writing out chapters, then editing and typing like a fucking ninja. Haha.)

Thanks, again, loves!

Willow Jane


	8. Chapter 8

A | N : Oh my sweet love! You guys are fucking amazing! Hah. That's all I needed to say. Continue . . .

-_Eight_-

'_Why?' Rin thought over and over as she walked through the mist, searching for something she didn't know. 'Why do I always have this fucking dream? What am I looking for? What's going to happen? Why's it repeating every single damn night? Jeez. Can't a girl get a fucking break? It's either periods or boy troubles or clothes crisis or bad hair days for normal girls. For me, it's dreams about so mist that actually feels real, a teacher that says "Fuck Me" with every step he takes, and a locket that I can't seem to take off (that's from the sexy teacher, might I add).'_

_Rin rambled on in her head about how unfair her life was at this point until she felt a sudden shift in the mist. She froze and moved only her eyes. 'Someone's here. Someone's watching.' Rin nearly had a heart attack when a palm pressed against the small of her back. She knew that hand—but she shouldn't know it the way she did. She shouldn't know that it belonged to the only object of her thoughts these days. She shouldn't know the warmth that it gave off when it touched any part of her. She shouldn't know or do a lot of things that she already knew or did. _

'_Am I making any sense?' _

_Rin instinctively leaned back into the body the hand came from. Strong arms slithered across her body possessively. She closed her eyes when her back met hard chest. She tilted her head up a fraction when she felt his breath tickling her ear. She felt lips press against her own. It was a gentle kiss, but the intention was clear. _

'_Savor the moment, Rin. Savor it, because it won't last long.'_

_As soon as she thought the words, they came true. She was suddenly empty, cold. She fell to the ground, trembling and sobbing. Her heart felt shattered, her body felt weak. She was alone, but why? Where did he go? Why did he leave her? Would he ever come back? What did she do wrong?_

_Would he ever come back? The words bounced around in her head. Of course he would . . . right? Oh, no. Oh, no. _

_Rin let out a heartbroken scream . . ._

Rin sat up, her throat throbbing and her pulse faster than a freight train. She could feel her bones quaking inside of her body. She took in deep breaths. Her eyes were crusty with dried tears and her cheeks felt raw. Her jaw was clenched and her fists were balled.

_Man what a dream_. Rin made a strong effort to uncurl her fists and rub her eyes gently. She glanced at her alarm clock. Six thirty three. Rin flung herself out of bed and all but ran to the bathroom. She gave a small wave to Kagome and dashed into a shower. She cleaned herself quicker than possible and zoomed back to her room, dressed and met Kagome in the bathroom.

Sango trudged in several minutes after Rin. She gave one look at the two at the mirror. She gave daggers to Rin.

"I still hate you for last night," she mumbled.

"But I love you for caring so much," Rin answered with a smile.

Sango waved that away. "I know, I know. I'm just that damn soft hearted to worry like I'm your mother."

"You're the closest thing." Rin winked.

Kagome and Sango shared a look. Rin pretended not to notice while she curled her hair expertly with her inch flat iron.

"What—or should I say _who_ made you so happy this morning?" Sango raised her eyebrows.

Rin blushed scarlet. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Sango."

"Yes, you do. Spill, honey. Who's the boy?"

Rin remained quiet, smiling and curling her hair. Without warning, Sango yanked the flat iron out of her grasp. Rin yelped as the hot blades narrowly missed her fingers.

"_Kami_, Sango! Are you trying to burn me?"

"I will if you don't tell." Sango raised the iron in a mock threat. Rin and Kagome giggled.

"I just can't stop smiling. Is that a crime?"

"Not exactly, but our Miss Rin doesn't smile for nothing," Kagome added in. "So, spill!"

Rin blushed, if possibly, deeper. "I will tell you when the time is right. Now, can I please finish styling my hair? I don't want one side pretty and the other side flat."

Rin held out her hand. Sango narrowed her eyes and handed back the flat iron. "But when the time comes, you better tell your best friends."

Rin nodded. "Of course."

. . . }{ . . .

Rin was fuming as she walked to Algebra. He lied to her. He fucking lied to her! That same old crabby substitute was still in her homeroom. What a bastard. Rin absently toyed with the locket that hung from her neck and she slammed her ass into the desk. She was early because of her walking with an anger stride. She watched as kids spilled into the room.

"Oh, how beautiful."

Rin looked up, startled. Amaya, a girl Rin was acquainted with stood next to her desk, her eyes on the locket.

"Thank you," Rin mumbled.

"Can I ask you were you got that?"

"Uhm," Rin fumbled. "I honestly don't know. It was a gift."

"You must be special to receive something like that."

With that the small, pretty girl left. Rin wondered for a moment, then abruptly unclasped the locket and three it in her jacket pocket. If she was so damn special, why did he lie? It was stupid and childish, but Rin didn't want to wear a necklace that a liar gave to her.

Rin sat through the rest of the class period. When lunch finally came, Rin sighed and collected her homework. She was barely in the right state of mind to write out notes and draw out example equations. By the time she met her friends for lunch, Rin was in the dumps of Gloom Town.

"What happened to my smiling friend?" Sango asked.

"Forget it."

Sango shrugged and returned to her food.

Her friends began laughing and joking around as Rin picked meekly at her food. She instantly felt eyes on her and she brought her head up. She glanced around. _Who's there? _

Her eyes caught a flash of white, too fast to make out. Rin sighed and brought her attention back to her food. Before returning to toying with her macaroni and cheese, she caught InuYasha's eyes. His nose twitched and he smiled at her.

"I'll see you guys later," he said to everyone, but kept his eyes trained on Rin.

He walked away with a sort a strut that just screamed dick face.

Rin really, really wanted to wring the half-demon's neck. He had no right to mess up her thoughts and confuse her more than she ought to be. She will confront him after dinner. Yes. She will. But until then . . . Rin returned to sliding her macaroni back and forth, back and forth, back and forth . . .

. . . }{ . . .

Rin squeezed her sweaty palms. Her heart was beating unevenly. She was about to walk right into his classroom and hope to _Kami _he wasn't there. She had too much anger to handle him if he was indeed in the classroom.

Rin opened the door confidently. The room was practically empty except for the few who were scattered around the classroom, talking amongst themselves. Rin huffed and made her way to her seat, cursing herself mentally.

_Breathe, woman! Breathe!_

Rin looked out the window. It was cloudy, but the chance of rain was close to none. Rin sighed and reached her hand up to her neck. Realizing that she took of the locket, she threw her hand down. _Really, Rin? You're already making a habit about it? You're ridiculous! _

Rin threw her head into her hands and silently moaned. The bell rang and Rin finally lifted her head. She sucked in a breath when she noticed a head a white hair at the chalkboard in the front.

_No. No. No._

_Yes. Yes. Yes! _

He was writing something Rin couldn't see in chalk on the board. This can't be happening!

_It is. Your last yes had an exclamation point, Rin. Your heart won over your mind. Shit. _

He turned around. Rin's eyes automatically glanced down at her desk. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't look into his eyes and see what she wanted to—pools of gold that she could swim in for days at a time.

Rin's eyes found a Post-It on her desk and her brow furrowed. She looked at the yellow piece of paper and found the five most horrible words.

_You owe me a detention._

Rin shivered and lifted her head. She tried to distract herself from looking at Mr. Taisho by reading what he wrote on the board. _Dog demons: History and Traits _was written beautifully on the blackboard. Rin cocked her head and leaned over her bag to grab her history book. She opened to the assigned page and began to read and take notes.

Her eyes began to absorb the information as what she read fascinated her to no end.

_Dog demons (a.k.a._ _inu yokai) are very possessive and dominant demons. They require power and submission from all those around them. They think of themselves as better demons than those of other race, though they are quickly becoming extinct._

_Few of the remaining is the Lord of the Western Lands. Not many know of his story. They only know of his reputation of being cruel and merciless. _

_Dog Demon Traits:_

_Dog Demons have very possessive and cold personalities. They clearly mark what is theirs and what/whoever touches it simply die. _

_Dog Demons, however, have one thing that makes them vulnerable: mates. When a dog demon finds his/her intended mate and marks them, the bond lasts for eternity. If they find a human mate, the human takes on the life span of her/his demon mate. When their demon dies, their years add up and the human dies a slow, but peaceful death. _

_Dog demons tend to court their intended mate before engaging any relationship with them. Dog demons are headstrong and determined. They get what they want. And what they get, they keep. Forever._

With those last creepy words etched into her mind, Rin looked up and met her brown eyes with gold. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Hell, her heart even stopped for a moment. What was with this teacher? Why did he make me feel so different? Why did he give her a locket? Why did he kiss her? She had a million and one questions rolling through her mind as she gazed into those gentle eyes.

Rin blinked when the bell rang. Hurriedly, she stuffed her bag with her notes and book. She threw on her jacket and tried to follow the crowd out the door, but due to her unfortunate seat in the back of the room—and the rude bastards getting in front of her—she ended up as the last person out. Before her foot stepped out into the hall, arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back against her teacher; the door shut on the buzzing line of students heading back to their rooms.

Rin's heart hammered against her chest. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. _Shut up! Stop denying it! You want him and you know it! Give in already!_

Rin shut her eyes. "You lied to me."

Hot breath burned her ear. "I'm sorry."

"You're not forgiven," Rin snapped hesitantly. She wanted so badly to be angry at him, to push him away and scream at him and never see him again. But she couldn't. She couldn't help but admire the way his arm fit perfectly around her waist and how his silver hair draped over her shoulders to blend in with her dark locks. She couldn't help but shiver every time he was near. And when his eyes connected with hers—magic.

"Then let me prove myself," he purred lightly into her right ear. Rin shivered for the millionth time. She suddenly felt the painful ache of need that she felt toward Mr. Taisho as his lips came down on her collarbone, up her neck, and nibbled her ear. A moan was dragged from Rin's lips.

Mr. Taisho's hands moved too fast for Rin to see. She went from facing the door to kissing Mr. Taisho in half a blink. The kiss held such fervor that Rin reached up and wrapped her arms around his perfect neck.

_Liar_.

Rin broke the kiss and stepped out of his arms, automatically missing the warmth they brought. Rin shook her head. She stuttered, "T-this has to s-stop."

Mr. Taisho's stoic face showed no expression—but don't believe any feature except the eyes, which tell all. His eyes told Rin that he was confused, hurt, and passion hungry.

"W-what if people f-find out?" Rin's knees were beginning to shake as she tried to step away from the dog demon. Her back hit the door and her hip got a bang from the doorknob. Her hand hesitantly reached for it.

"You need not worry about that," he answered, watching her every movement.

Rin gulped. She tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked in place. He trapped her in here!

Rin's stuttering disappeared when she realized her predicament. Anger filled her veins once again. She defiantly stepped forward and shoved her first two fingers into Mr. Taisho's rock chest.

"Let me out," she snapped.

"No."

"Let me out!" She shoved her fingers twice into his chest.

"You don't really want to go."

Her temper rose. "Give me the damn keys!"

"No."

"I'm going to tell the school board then you'll get fired!"

"Will you miss me?"

Rin grunted. "I'm going to kick your ass if you don't hand over the keys _now_!"

Amusement crossed Mr. Taisho's eyes. "You don't scare me, Rin."

"Last call," Rin warned.

Mr. Taisho met her eyes with daring. "Do it."

Rin lifted a fist. "I'm not going to be sorry about this."

"Good."

Rin glowered at Mr. Taisho. His eyes glared right back. Her mind screamed at her to throw the punch. Her heart pounded, pleading her not to. Rin relaxed her face and dropped her arm. She walked around the desk, breaking eye contact with her teacher—who had amusement written all over her face—to look through the drawers. No keys were found.

The only thing Rin found worth interest was a single photograph. It was one of those Polaroid photos. In the picture, though, was Rin. She was wearing a light cotton pink sweater with jeans. She wasn't looking at the camera, but somewhere off into the distance. She was somewhere outside from the bright blue sky and day moon in the background. Rin stared at the photo until long, elegant fingers took it from her. She watched as Mr. Taisho placed the photo back into the drawer and closed it.

"W-why do you have a picture of me?" Rin asked slightly shaken.

Mr. Taisho sat down in his chair and brought his fingers to his temple. He remained silent.

"Why do you have a picture of me?" Rin asked more demandingly.

"You will—"

"No," Rin cut him off. "Don't give me that bullshit about finding out soon enough. I'm tired of it. I sat up last night wondering what the hell you meant by that. What will I find out and why the _fuck_ do you have a picture of me in your desk drawer?" Rin burst.

Mr. Taisho thought his words through before opening his mouth. "You might not understand."

Rin dropped her bag and got on her knees in front of her teacher sitting on the chair. Her eyes met his and she glared at him daringly. "Try me."

Before Rin could object, his lips were on hers. Electricity flowed through their connection and Rin felt a jolt of energy. But as soon as it came, it went. He pulled away and looked and Rin expectantly.

"That explains nothing," Rin said, getting frustrated.

"It explains everything," he answered.

"You're making no sense." Rin threw up her hands and let them drop onto her teachers knees. When the hell did she get so comfortable with him? She removed her hands immediately, but he caught the gesture and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm making perfect sense, Rin." He took a breath. "What did you feel when my lips met yours."

Rin hesitated. "Uhm . . ."

"The truth, Rin."

Rin sighed. "I felt . . . energy. Good energy."

Mr. Taisho nodded. "The energy you feel, so do I."

Rin remained silent, ready for his explanation.

"There was a reason I had you read that section of your history book today."

"The section about dog demons?"

He nodded. "You read how we act, a little of our history and . . . our vulnerabilities."

Rin's light bulb suddenly went on. She whispered, "Mates."

Mr. Taisho's eyes read slight relief. "Yes."

_Oh, no. This isn't happening._

Mr. Taisho took a breath and came out with, "I have chosen you as my mate, Rin."

_Fuck my life._

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Review!

Spoiler : Next chapter is _**LEMON**_‼


	9. Chapter 9

A | N : Thank you guys so much. ( : I just love getting all your feedback. You're the true reason I keep writing and fall more and more in love with this story every time my hands hit the keys. Thank you.

Really quick! For those of you who object to Rin saying "Fuck my life" at the end of the previous chapter, what would you say if your hot demon teacher just announced that you were his mate? And don't say that you'd be all like "Awesome" or "Take me, baby. Right here!" No. You'd be completely blown away, just like our little Rin. ("Fuck my life" is a "Holy shit. Did this seriously just happen?" kind of moment.) Mmkay, pumpkin?

Now for our enjoyment . . . Chapter Nine of '_Apple for the Teacher_'

. . . }{ . . .

-_Nine_-

"_You chose me as your what?" _Rin cried out.

"My mate, Rin," Mr. Taisho said simply, as if it was the only thing in the world that made sense.

"T-that's not possible." Rin slowly stood and leaned against the desk. This can't be possible can it? _Name all the ways it isn't possible, Rin_. She couldn't find one. But if she's his mate, why is he teaching at her school? Doesn't he know it's illegal?

"How is it not?"

"You're a teacher. Y-you can't be with me, a student. It's against the law."

"The greatest thing about being a Taisho is very high connections, Rin. Connections you'll soon be able to use to your advantage."

"You're way too confident, you know that?" Rin asked exasperated. "What connects do you have that make it all right for you to be with a student?"

"The Council allowed me to—"

"Hold it!" Rin interrupted, putting a hand up in halting. "What's the Council?"

"The Council is thirteen demons, all different types. They're our form of government and keep us at peace with you humans. They keep watch over the lands and take notes on the current lord of each land."

"Lands?" Rin asked.

"Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western. My father currently controls the Western Land." A hidden meaning was glowing behind 's eyes, but Rin didn't want to push at it.

"So, the Council allowed you to be a teacher here at David Wolfe Academy and have a relationship with a student?"

"Technically speaking, yes."

"What about the principal. She must know that you are trying to seduce me every damn day."

A smile flickered across the teacher's face, but was gone too soon to admire. "She knows, as do the rest of the faculty."

Rin suddenly felt light headed. Her other teachers knew? What about the student body? Did _they_ know? She knew at least one who did. "What's up with InuYasha?"

Mr. Taisho's face darkened at the name. "What about that half-breed?"

"Does he know?"

Mr. Taisho struggled with the answer. "Yes. He is our Watcher."

Rin felt her knees almost give out. She hoisted herself up on the desktop and put her head in her hands. She moaned, her head beginning to pulse with the overload of information. Rin didn't want to, but she asked anyway. "What's a Watcher?"

"The one who chaperones the courting until the date set for the mating ceremony."

Rin lifted her head. "Ceremony? What freaking ceremony?" Rin could nearly feel her lungs collapsing. _No, Rin! Don't you dare faint! And don't you _dare_ hyperventilate, either! You embarrassed yourself enough already!_ "Oh my _Kami_! Is there a dagger involved like in the movie _The Craft_? I'm sorry, but I will _not_ offer my blood to anything. Holy shit! Is there an animal involved? I am _not _killing a rabbit or cat! I'd rather go vegetarian." Rin's eyes widened. "Are people going to watch if we . . . Uhm . . . you know."

Mr. Taisho shook his head. "No, Rin. The answer you seek is _when_ we mate, we will be alone."

"Good. 'Cause I can't stand people watching and listening like in _Marie Antoinette. _Talk about awkward! I mean how would—" Rin knew she was blabbering like a fool. And apparently, so did Mr. Taisho, for he was suddenly out of his chair, grabbed her face and kissed her tenderly. He managed his way easily between her thighs. Rin incontinently wrapped her arms around his neck for the second time that day within a half hour.

After a few moments, he pulled away and looked deep into Rin's brown eyes. "You are imagining a completely opposite ceremony, mate." His thumbs caressed her cheeks as Rin shivered at her new pet name.

"So, there's no dagger or killing animals?"

Mr. Taisho's hands found their way under Rin's skirt, rubbing her bare thighs delicately, sending shivers down Rin's spine, heat to her cheeks and tingles down her legs. "No. There is nothing of the sort. Only you, I, the half-breed, and the Council will be in the room. InuYasha will give them a report on how our relationship has progressed and they will decide on whether to approve the mating or not."

Rin breathed a sigh of relief and leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "No pressure."

"But there is one thing, Rin."

"Mmm?" she asked. She took a breath, the air full of his scent. She wanted nothing more than to stay here, in this moment, for a very long time.

"You need to accept my proposal."

Rin's eyes snapped open and she pulled her forehead away from Mr. Taisho. "What? I'm not getting married at sixteen! My parents would kill me!"

"My proposal to courting you," he said gently, like he was speaking to a sensitive five year old child.

"Oh," Rin breathed, feeling stupid and embarrassed. The information she received this day had been nearly overwhelming—scratch that. It _was _overwhelming, but felt that she could handle it. She felt that she could take the bull by the horns and wrestle down what ever came her way. _Great metaphor, dummy. _

"What is your answer, Rin?" he asked. Somewhat patience lied behind his eyes when Rin made contact with them. They held fire, power, and . . . hope? What did she feel about this man? _I feel alive when I am near him. I feel like I can take on the world and fear nothing with him by my side_. What did she believe would come from this mate thing? _Only something good, like all A's on test and homework. _Rin squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She shouldn't think like this! That was wrong.

"Is that your answer then?" Mr. Taisho's hands went to Rin's cheeks once more, leaving her thighs to feel cold and lonesome.

Rin snapped her eyes open. "Oh, _Kami_, no! I mean, yes. I mean—I accept your proposal, Mr. Taisho."

Mr. Taisho's expression did not change, but his eyes glinted with an emotion Rin couldn't put her finger on. His lips found hers, making passionate and hungry passion electrify into the air around them.

Suddenly, he pulled away. Rin tried to chase his lips, but he pushed her back, not far, but enough to make Rin feel the need to panic.

"One more thing, mate. In private, you will call me Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru," she tested on her lips. "I'll need some getting used to that."

"You will in time."

Rin nodded, looking down at his mouth and biting her bottom lip. Her body begged to lean in the few centimeters that separated her and Mr.—um, Sesshomaru. She felt the devastating pull toward her teacher—her _mate_. Acting on impulse, Rin pulled Sesshomaru's mouth to hers and engaged in a round of passionate kisses.

"Can I call you Sesshy?" Rin asked out of the blue and in between kisses.

Sesshomaru pushed her back. Rin's eyes caught his and she nearly cringed at the sight of red. "No, Rin."

"How about Fluffy?"

"No."

"Fido?"

"I will not allow you to give me a pet name, mate."

"Then why do you have one for me?"

"I am simply stating what you are to me, Rin. You are my mate, so I will call you so."

"How about Puppy? Ooh, wait! Sesshy the Fluffy Puppy! You like it?" Rin was just toying with him now. She didn't understand his control issues until she was suddenly on her back on the desk, Sesshomaru on top of her and the sound of pencils and graded papers being scattered all over the floor.

Rin felt fear coarse through her veins and lungs until Sesshomaru dropped his head to her neck and placed gentle kisses along her collarbone. His tongue traced the curve of her shoulder and neck twice before he lifted his head and looked Rin directly in the eyes. His entire eye was a deep shade of red, but Rin felt no fear.

And to show she felt no fear, Rin continued saying her nicknames for him. "Super Fluff? I like that one. Makes you sound like a super hero." Rin giggled softly, her hands reaching up to undo the top button of his light gray shirt. "Or Fluff the Pup." Another button came undone. Rin slowly continued down his shirt. "Or how about Lord Fluffy Butt?"

Sesshomaru's lips suddenly crush hers and his tongue darted into her mouth forcefully. Rin pushed back with her own tongue and the two engaged in a war dance, trying to slide into each other's mouth. Sesshomaru's hands hastily tugged at her shirt until it slid up past her stomach. Sesshomaru sharply pulled away from Rin and laid his head on her hot stomach, taking in her warmth.

"I can smell your arousal," he announced to Rin and the empty class room.

Rin's cheek darkened. "You can?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head and placed his chin just above her belly button, Rin needed to turn her head slightly to be able to keep eye contact.

"Yes, mate, I smell it in your emotions. There are three areas on your body where I can smell your scent strongly."

"Really?" Rin said, sarcasm dripping from the words. "Show me."

Sesshomaru lifted himself off her stomach and brought his tongue back to her neck. "One." Next, his splayed hand glided down her chest, over her breasts, and to her stomach, where he placed a small kiss. "Two." Rin waited as Sesshomaru caught her eyes with his and slid one of his long elegant fingers down past her belly button, over the top of her skirt, and down to the hem. There, his hand slid under her skirt, along her thigh. Rin gasped as he expertly pushed aside her cotton panties and drove a slim finger into the source of her wetness. "Three."

His finger pumped so agonizingly slow that Rin gave a frustrated groan and lifted her hips, her body begging for more. Rin felt her womanhood stretch when another long finger joined the first. Rin felt pain for several of Sesshomaru's pumps, but soon the pain ceased and Rin felt pleasure once again.

But then the third finger joined the other two and Rin couldn't help but cry out as the fingers stretched her wider and wider. _This must be what it feels like to give birth! _Rin mentally cursed herself. _Of course not! It's way more painful_. That's a lovely thought.

Sooner than she expected, the pain dulled and Rin allowed the pleasure to rock her body and mind. Her thoughts became a puddle and her eyelids fluttered closed.

"Look at me, Rin."

Rin hesitated before slowly opening her eyes, following her intended mate's command. His eyes glowing a fiery red—dangerous and out of control blinked warningly in Rin's unfocused mind.

Rin's body suddenly spasm as a roll of energy and power jolted her bones and core. Rin screamed out unintelligible words and then her body went limp with unexpected exhaustion. Sesshomaru pulled out his soaked fingers and absently licked them clean. As he tasted her juices, he locked eyes with her. "You taste sweeter than any of the women I have had."

Rin bolted upright, insulted but not knowing how so. "Well, gee, thanks, I guess." Sarcasm sat heavy on every word she said. "It's nice to know my flavor is better than the _hundreds_ of women you've had."

Rin swung her legs over the desk and hopped off, pushing her shirt down and smoothing out her skirt. "Well, that was fun, I guess." _Of course it was fun, and you know it! You _liked_ it!_ Rin glanced over at her still teacher, his eyes trained on her. She noticed sweat trickling down the side of his face. She blinked when the drop passed over his cheek and a tiny streak of light purple was left it its wake. Rin stepped toward him, her eyes on his cheek where the purple stood out against his pale skin. Hesitantly, Rin lifted the sleeve of her jacket and gently slid it against the purple. When she pulled her hand away, she was startled by the brilliant, long purple streaks that covered almost his entire cheek. Rin traced her fingers along the lines admire their color and brightness. Curiosity got the better of her and Rin slid her sleeve against the other cheek, revealing two more purple stripes.

"What else are you hiding from me?" she asked quietly.

Sesshomaru tapped his forehead, directly above the bridge of his nose. Rin reached up and swiped away the make-up covering up whatever Sesshomaru wanted to hide from the world. A large crescent moon the same color as the lines across his cheek stared back at Rin with such beauty that she struggled to look away.

Rin looked down at her make-up covered sleeves and then back up at Sesshomaru. "If this continues," she gestured to her sleeve, "we're going to have some serious issues. I'm the girl, I wear the make-up. Okay, Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru captured Rin's lips in a soft embrace with his own. His hand went to her cheek just to feel her warm skin. When he pulled away a fraction, caressing her jaw he said, "No pet names."

"That goes for you, too," Rin insisted. She didn't want to be called 'mate' all the time. She wanted to hear the soft purr of her name when he said it. She didn't want to be known as his mate; she wanted to be known as his Rin. She shivered when the thought came to her, bringing a smile to her face and a bright glint in her eye.

"Agreed," he answered. His hand went into her jacket pocket and came out with the golden locket intertwined with his fingers. "But, to make the deal fair, you will wear this."

Rin gave a moment to think about what the locket meant. If what happened on the desk wasn't enough, the necklace sealed the deal for her to be his mate. Kami _help me_!

"Fair enough." Rin shrugged.

Sesshomaru motioned for her to turn around. When she faced her back to him, she felt him shift closer to her so his body barely touched hers. The small movement made Rin's body ache dully to be closer and tighter against his. The locket suddenly appeared before her eyes before coming down on her neck. Surprisingly, the metal was warm rather than cold as ice. _Probably from being in my pocket for most of the day_, Rin thought.

Once the locket was clasped and hanging just above the valley of her breasts, Rin felt Sesshomaru's lips press against her neck. She closed her eyes and took in the moment and how the day had ended so far. She was so caught up in savoring the feeling that when several bangs came at the door, Rin yelped and would've jumped a foot in the air if not for Sesshomaru's arm slithering across her waist.

"Shhh, Rin. It's only the half-breed."

"I heard that, you dick!" came InuYasha's loud voice.

"Good," Sesshomaru gave a quick smirk. "What do you want?"

"I came to fetch Rin. I have orders to make sure you don't pounce on her until the Council approves." _Fetch? Fetch? I do _not_ need fetching, you dirt bag!_

Rin sneered at the door and leaned back against Sesshomaru. That boy, InuYasha, was starting to get on Rin's last nerve. He was annoying and totally ruining a fantastic moment.

"I'll be waiting outside so hurry the hell up!" InuYasha yelled.

Rin heard footsteps and then a door swinging open then closed. Rin glanced at the clock. It read three twenty two. She had been in the classroom for nearly an hour. It felt like so much longer, though.

Sesshomaru took a breath then puffed it out before releasing Rin from his iron grasp. Rin turned and faced her teacher-slash-mate. _Wow. I'm taking this well. Why am I taking this so well?_ "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes."

Rin began to walk out the door but turned once she reached it. "I need the key, unless you plan on keeping me here forever."

Sesshomaru took two strides toward her and produced a key from his pocket. "As much as I'd like to, I'm afraid I can't."

Rin smiled and slipped past him and out into the hallway. When she turned back, her teacher was watching her. A small thought entered her mind and she voiced it. "Does this mean I still owe you a detention?"

"You will serve it when I say."

And with that said, Rin turned and walked out of the building, finding InuYasha leaning against the brick wall casually, and a smirk on his face. How much she wanted to punch him and erase the damn smirk. They began walking away from the West Building and across campus to the dormitories. Rin had to think about her next action before she followed through. She turned around and glanced up at the window to Mr. Taisho's classroom. Sure enough, there in the large rectangle glass was the sexiest demon alive, watching Rin as she was watching him. She gave him a tiny smile and turned back around to focus on not tripping and making a fool of herself.

Today started off as dull, disappointing and weak but turned into exciting, amazing, and thrilling. Now it just made Rin think: What would tomorrow bring?

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A | N : There are so many questions unanswered, I know that. Like why the hell does Sesshomaru have a picture of Rin in his drawer and why did Sesshomaru _choose_ Rin as a mate and other stuff about Rin's dream. I keep repeating myself when I say all answers are in the next few chapters.  
Another thing, I accidentally colored Sesshomaru's moon wrong. My bad.  
By the way, I'm still getting the hang of the whole citrus, lemon, and lime thing—again, my bad.  
And this is to 'Tiff': No. It doesn't bother me at all.

Now, on with the story . . .

. . . }{ . . .

-_Ten_-

_Rin walked with InuYasha _in silence for a few minutes as her mind recollected what just happened within two hours. Her cheeks heated when she remembered what happened on the desk. She'll never be able to look at it without remembering how he made her feel. She reviewed the conversation in her head about the Council and InuYasha being their Watcher. Rin glanced at the half-demon and felt pure anger swim in her veins. Yep, she still hated him and for good reason.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, trying to keep her madness out of her voice. She failed.

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell," he answered, looking down at his feet.

"But you knew and you kept giving me those damn smirks and odd looks. Do you know how pissed off I was?" Rin snapped.

"Uh, obviously quite a lot," he said. Rin noticed that the adorable dog ears that protruded from his head twitched around at every small sound.

"Why doesn't Mr. Taisho have those cute doggie ears like you do?" Rin asked.

"One, the bastard is full yokai, whereas I'm not. Two, he can't pull it off like I can."

Rin didn't feel the need to comment on that. Instead she asked more questions. "How many other women as he been with?"

"Lucky bastard had at least a thousand and all demons—he has a no human rule."

Rin dropped her mouth. A thousand women have been with him? _Why do I suddenly want to kill them all?_ Before she could stop herself, she gave the half-demon's arm a slug. "What's that supposed to mean, InuYasha?"

"Ow! Shit, Rin! That hurt." He rubbed his shoulder like a little kid. "Sorry, jeez. That didn't come out right."

"No, duh it didn't come out right!" Rin cried. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a breath before she calmly asked. "Why am I an exception?"

InuYasha looked away from Rin and down at the ground, thinking about his words before he said them. "When an inu yokai finds his mate, he will stop at nothing to claim her. He will fight for her, kill for her, and_ die_ for her."

"First of all, I don't want _anyone_ killing or dying for me. And that doesn't answer my question," Rin said.

"Give me some time to speak then ask questions, all right?" he snapped. He took a breath then continued, "You have to understand that Sesshomaru isn't like most demons. He feels nothing, sees nothing, taste nothing. He's like a living statue. He won't show his emotions and won't say his opinion. He merely says an order and expects—and knows—people to obey. If someone defies him, he will hunt them down and kill them, no mercy intact.

"Few demons are the way Sesshomaru is—emotionless. But those hand full of demons all changed once they have found their mate. My father, Inu no Taisho was one of those few. He fell in love with my mother, who was a human, and together they had me."

Rin held up a hand. "Was a human? What happened to her?"

"She's dead," InuYasha stated simply.

Rin immediately felt guilt and regret. She threw her hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut once again, feeling completely idiotic. "InuYasha, I'm so sorry. I—I should've known. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry."

InuYasha shook his head. "Don't be. It's done and I moved on."

"Okay. Can I ask you something?" InuYasha nodded. "How did Sesshomaru know I was his mate?"

He nodded. "Let's find somewhere to sit. I don't want to run into anyone on the way to the dorms."

Rin followed him to the nearest oak tree and together they sat at its base. Once they were as comfortable as the dirt allowed. InuYasha continued his story, "My father is looking for the next heir to his thrown. He wants to give it to Sesshomaru, but the Council won't allow it. Not unless he has a mate." InuYasha's eyes rolled over to Rin. "That was declared several months ago. They told him to find a mate or be cut from the line to be Lord of the Western Lands and the title would go to me. Oddly enough, I don't want the title, so I agreed to help Sesshomaru find a mate. Do you remember four months ago when me, you, and the gang went to the park on that day when it went from nice weather to chilly weather?" Rin nodded. "I had my old camera and we were being stupid and took a million pictures with that thing. At the end of the day, when we left the park, Kohaku and I took the pictures to my room. I put them in a box and shoved it into my closet.

"I had forgotten about them until a week before school started, when Sesshomaru pinned me on the ground and shoved a picture into my face. The picture was of you, Rin. He bombarded me with questions like who were you, how old were you, why did I have a picture of you. I answered his questions and suddenly he was gone.

"He wasn't home for the first few weeks of school. And then the Council contacted me and told me he was to teach at the school. I asked why and they said he had found his mate and was going to be courting her there. I said that was illegal and all they said was, 'It's taken care of'. Up 'till a few weeks ago, I didn't know you were his mate. Then the Council summoned me and I was announced as your Watcher. My job is to make sure you don't fully mate before the Council sets a specific date to meet you and approve the mating. I have to report on how I find your relationship suitable or unstable."

Rin leaned back against the tree. So _that's_ how Sesshomaru got a picture of Rin in his desk drawer. He stole it from InuYasha. Now that InuYasha told her about that windy day in the park, Rin clearly remembered it. She remembered the way Kagome always pushed the half-demon away every time he tried to take her picture. He kept the pictures—probably for memories or whatnot—and Sesshomaru had found them and kept hers.

"What about him 'choosing' me as a mate?" Rin asked. "Does he have several other options or something?"

"No, it's just him declaring that you are his mate; letting you know _he_ choose to take _you_. Not the other way around."

"When is this Council date thing?"

"Whenever the Council calls; maybe tomorrow, maybe next year. Who knows?"

Rin slowly let her brain consume the information. "How old is he?"

InuYasha looked Rin dead in the eye. "I'm not allowed to answer _that_. But, I will tell you the guy is old."

"Great." Rin picked her way through the information. Suddenly her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with rage. "He only chose me because he wants to be a lord?"

InuYasha flinched at her raised tone. "Uh. I—uh, can't answer that."

"Yes, you can, InuYasha! Was I only chosen because he wants a damn title?"

InuYasha was visibly afraid of Rin's anger. She didn't care—didn't smile at making a half-demon quake in his boots. She suddenly felt heated anger followed but the twinge of hurt. _He only chose me because I am the seal to the deed for his stupid title. I'm only to be used to help him gain control of some damn part of the compass_. _I feel so stupid. _

"I feel like hitting something," Rin said in a surprisingly calm voice. "I'm sorry, InuYasha, for yelling at you. I guess I need to save it for him." Rin stood slowly. As she began to walk away, she said over her shoulder, "Thank you, InuYasha."

Rin walked all the way back to the dorms and into her room. She threw her things down to the floor and dropped herself on the bed. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to eat, shower, or read. She wanted to sleep and sleep she did for several hours. When she woke again, it was completely dark in her room except for her red alarm clock, blaring the time: 9:50 pm. Her stomach felt hollow and it gave a small sound. Reaching for her nightstand blindly, Rin found her lamp and switched it on. She sat up and wiped at her eyes, brushing away the crusties that lay in the corners.

She began to yawn. Her eyes opened to small slits and she jumped back and hit her head on the wall.

"Why the _hell_ are you here?" she nearly screamed.

"Rin—" Sesshomaru began, but didn't finish. Rin bounced off the wall and flung her body against the demon standing in the middle of the room. Her blood heated at the feeling of his body against hers. She wanted to grab him and kiss him until they both died, but instead, she found herself hitting him anywhere she could. Her fists connected with hard abs and pecs. She continued to hit him as hard as her strength allowed.

"You . . ." _Punch_ "Are . . ." _Smack_ "Using . . ." _Pound_ "ME!"

She felt her arms grow tired and her head pulse with a small headache. She wanted to beat him senseless, but quite obviously, the man wasn't even flinching at her hits; merely taking them without feeling the pain they should have brought. _Maybe I'm not punching right_. Rin paused a moment before she positioned her fist to hit his pec. She swung but her hand was caught before it hit its target. Rin flicked her gaze to Sesshomaru. He watched her steadily, as if his hand over her fist was completely normal.

"You lied to me," Rin growled as best as she could while looking into those golden orbs.

"I never lied to you, Rin." His deep voice shouldn't have made Rin shiver and feel the intense need to press her body against his and give everything she had to him.

"Then you didn't tell me the whole truth!" Rin shouted. "I'm being used to help you seal a deal and win a fucking title!"

Sesshomaru's face darkened and he moved too fast that Rin didn't realize her arms were pinned until she felt slight pain in her wrist, which were held behind her back by one single large hand.

"Let me go," she hissed.

"Never." His free hand went to her chin and he forced her to turn her head to the side. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck, placing a single kiss at the base of her throat. "It's true. I was told to claim a mate before I inherited my father's title."

"H-how do you think that makes me feel, Sesshomaru?" Rin wanted to moan, but instead she sharpened her voice. "I don't want to be used then thrown to the side."

She shoved her shoulder into the demon's chest and stumbled back from him. She matched his glare with her own. She pointed to the door. "Get out."

"You don't want me to leave," he stated the truth.

"Go."

"No."

Rin huffed and then, foolishly, lifted her arms to her neck. She unclasped the necklace, but before she could throw it at him like she saw in dramatic movies, he was in front of her clasping the necklace back onto her neck and throwing her back onto the bed. He pulled her wrists to her temples.

"You will _not_ remove that necklace, Rin," he growled, red flaming in his eyes.

Rin's mind thought back to InuYasha's words. _He feels nothing_. Right now, he was obviously feeling anger. And that's when Rin realized she was the reason for him to feel anything. In the classroom, she felt his passion, his desire. And right now she felt his anger, and some more of his passion and desire stirred with it.

"Why did you choose me?" Rin whispered.

"I didn't choose you. Fate did and I agreed."

"Oh, so now you regret choosing me. Jeez! I finally find a man worth kissing and he decides to go back on—" Rin lips were ambushed by his. Her mouth, opened from speaking, was invaded by his tongue. Her wrists were released as his hands glided down her arms and underneath her. With no effort, Sesshomaru pulled Rin up and she straddled his lap, keeping contact with his lips.

When the two finally pulled apart, Rin felt aroused and tried to prove it by grinding her wet sex against the strain in Sesshomaru's pants.

Rin moaned as Sesshomaru's hands found their way under her shirt and up her smooth stomach. Before his fingers reached her bra strap, however, a knock came at the door.

Rin swallowed and called out a hoarse, "Yes?"

"Are you okay in there? We heard you shouting," came Sango's voice.

"I'm fine, hon. I-I'm just frustrated with my Algebra homework," Rin's excuse slipped out of her mouth way too easily.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning than."

"All right."

Rin heard the footsteps retreat and turned back to look at her . . . mate. She smiled at the thought and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess that kinda saved us."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Rin frowned. "InuYasha said that we can't, um, go all the way until the Council has approved."

Sesshomaru captured her lips into a soft kiss. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I will not have the Council giving me boundaries and rules. I will have you when I want and how I want. Understood?"

Rin nodded, feeling a jolt of high energy.

"But that night is, unfortunately, not tonight. Go back to sleep, Rin. I will see you tomorrow."

And with that, he lifted Rin off his lap, planted a kiss on top of her head and jumped out the window. She rushed to it, fearing the worst and looked down.

He was gone.

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A|N: Yes, I am back in school. Updating will be slow, I'm terribly sorry. But, better late than never, right?

. . . }{ . . .

-_Eleven_-

_When Rin woke the next morning_ she felt like a new person. All the information she received from InuYasha and Sesshomaru made her head spin from just thinking about it, but she could help smiling when the thought of Sesshomaru being _her _mate and her being _his _mate came to mind. She walked through her morning ritual in a daze state, murmuring with Kagome and Sango in the bathroom.

As the trio walked to the cafeteria, Rin's mind raced through yesterday and last night before rewinding and going back over it slowly. She ate in her out of focus state and as her and Kagome began to walk to homeroom, she immediately perked up, her heart racing and her mind building up with the sexual pleasure she felt.

As the pair entered the classroom, Rin's eyes went to the empty table at the front of the room. Oh, _Kami_! That _desk_! Rin snapped her eyes away. _Nope, I'm never looking at _that_ thing the same again. _

Rin tried to keep her hands from shaking as she sat down and faced forward, waiting with a mix of anxiety and excitement for the bell to ring and the class to begin. Rin continually glanced at the clock, watching that damned red seconds hand ticking away, making her agony to see the man that made her melt even more painful with its slow progress.

Finally, _finally_ the bell rang. Rin watched the door, waiting impatiently and ready to jump up when he entered the room, but knowing she couldn't, she nailed herself to the chair—mentally, of course, but who knew if that would hold.

Suddenly, when nearly all Rin's hope was about to fail, she caught a streak of white, then her mate—_Kami_ how she loved the words—was standing at the front of the classroom, glaring at the students like they were annoying flies, but then again, he always did that, right? His eyes scanned the room, pausing when they fell upon Rin, an amused glint flashing over his pupils, causing Rin to blush.

"We have a guest speaker today, so I expect you all to be respectful." With the last words, his eyes went directly to Koga, who gave the demon a mock two-fingered salute and laid his head down on the desk.

With that said and done, Mr. Taisho (_a.k.a._ _Sesshomaru, a.k.a. Mr. Snuggles . . . hey, that's a new one! Hehehe_) walked to the back of the room. Once the class settled down, the door opened and an elderly lady came into the room. She wore a praying red and white robe with socked feet. She had a patch over one eye and was seemingly hunched over. Her single eye darted across the classroom before shuffling in and standing in front of That Desk. (Rin felt the need to capitalize the betraying table that always made her blush when she looked at it and thought of what happen on it. It looked so normal now with the papers and pens actually on it.)

The woman shuffled to the front of the classroom. "Hello, class. My name is Kaede; I'm a priestess at the Jewel of Four Souls temple. I'm here to speak to you about the history of . . ." And that's when Rin tuned her out. She wasn't trying to be rude—she simply couldn't concentrate with eyes trying to burn her clothes off her back.

Ever so sneakily—well, maybe not _that_ sneaky—Rin looked over her shoulder. Her eyes met with golden ones, causing Rin to visibly shiver. She took in his form and how lean, yet so, so muscular it was. His white hair hung close to his lower back. Sadly, he wore the make-up again, covering his moon and purple marks. Rin gave him a seductive grin and faced forward. She pretended to be watching and listening to Kaede, but the words that woman was saying, Rin couldn't hear. She could see her mouth forming them, but didn't hear one thing. She only felt the eyes on her back and the radiation of lust was completely unbearable.

Rin quietly stood, thankful that everyone was either doodling, listening to Kaede with some interest in what she was saying or sleeping. Instinctively, when she reached Mr. Taisho, she wanted to hold him, kiss him, but she held her arms firmly at her side. Rin's breathing went unstable when they looked each other directly in the eyes.

Rin took a breath. "May I go to the bathroom?"

His slight nod of the head was all Rin needed before she burst and did something reckless and humiliating. She hurried out of door in the back of the room, so as not to be noticed, and power walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She calmly checked her make-up and her hair in the long mirror. She pulled down her uniform sweater, smoothed out her plaid skirt and pulled up her socks. Rin went to a sink and washed her hands—twice. Finding nothing else to do, she studied her nails and groaned. She murmured, "A manicure would be nice—if I could afford it."

Sighing, which she has been doing a lot lately, Rin left the bathroom. A sudden pain hit her stomach that could be called "disappointed", but Rin didn't want to admit or agree. Why would she feel disappointed? Okay, okay. So she was kind of expecting Mr. Taisho to enter the bathroom and kiss her until the bell rang, but no. _Of course it didn't happen_. Rin thought. _I daydream too much_. As she was entering the class, the bell rang for first period. Rin was nearly pushed over by the students hurriedly leaving the classroom.

She caught sight of Kaede gathering her belongings and heading for the door as Rin rushed past Mr. Taisho, who watched as she went by, and grabbed her bag. She turned back for the door, but stopped when her nose hit solid chest. Hesitantly, Rin looked up. _Damn those golden eyes of warmth and desire._ Without a single word, Mr. Taisho slipped a piece of paper between Rin's fingers, not letting her eyes stray from his. Rin silently swallowed and reminded her nose to breathe in and out.

Mr. Taisho's hand reached up and pushed back a rebel piece of hair from Rin's face, causing Rin's cheeks to feel warm. His lips came down on her forehead, between her eyebrows, gently.

As he pulled away, he whispered, "Get to class."

Rin nodded lamely and hurried out of the room, not looking back at the demon that solely took up the space in her mind these days.

_Sweet love_!

. . . }{ . . .

After school, Rin made her way to the indoor pool near her dorm. After changing into the bathing suit the school provided all students with, Rin grabbed a towel and headed off to the vacant rectangle full of water. Placing her towel on a chair, Rin dove into the warm water, letting it slide across her skin and swirl around her body.

Swimming was one of the few ways Rin could release her fear, her anger, and her hate when nothing else worked. She felt whole with the water as she came back up for air and went to her back to float aimlessly around the pool. She closed her eyes, began to hum a wordless lullaby and listened to her heartbeat through her plugged ears.

Rin's hand went to the locket that sat on her breastbone. Earlier, during art, she tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She thought it was odd but forgot about it the moment her teacher asked her a question—which she answered correctly.

Rin sighed. Today during history, they took notes . . . again. Rin glanced up every several seconds only to find him staring back at her. She would smile at him sweetly and return to her notes. He assigned homework and watched as she left the room, avoiding eye contact just to drive him a little mad. The paper he had given to her said one demand—at least the way she could hear him just say it in her head, it sounded like a command.

_You will meet me at six o'clock after dinner._

Rin thought it was the 'you will' part that clued her in on the demanding tone he brought on with her several times. She sat up and went under for the final time before getting out and wrapping the towel over her. She debated on whether to just get dressed or shower before leaving for dinner.

She settled on showering and stripped herself of her bathing suit. She stepped into a shower stall and turned on the simmering heat. She used the soft soap they had stocked in the pool's showers for her body and hair, letting the water hit her back for a few minutes before turning off the water and stepping out. She wrapped her body in the towel once again and made her way back to the locker room, where her clothes were waiting for her.

She turned the corner and carefully walked across the slippery floors, keeping her eyes on her clumsy feet. She glanced up and stumbled, but didn't fall completely.

"Koga, what are you doing here?" she squeaked. "This is a girl's locker room. Get out."

He looked up at her sharply. His hands held her shirt gingerly to his nose. "I can smell him on your shirt, Rin."

Rin's mind and heart froze. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I said I can smell that pathetic teacher on your uniform." His words were slightly slurred.

Rin frowned. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't affect my ability to sense that whiny mutt. Why can I smell him so clearly, Rin, huh? Have you been doing some naughty things with the teacher?" He began to fumble his way toward her.

Rin stepped back. "Get out, Koga, or else."

"Or else, what, Rin? You going to call him and make him hurt me? He can't hurt me, baby. I'm a fucking wolf demon. He's just a worthless dog that can't do shit."

Rin knew Koga wasn't thinking right—he was saying really dumb things. A wolf was just another form of a dog, right? Rin could've rolled her eyes if panic wasn't streaming through her veins at the moment. Her hand instinctively flew to the locket and she held it tight, thinking _Sesshomaru_ with all her might. Her back hit the wall and Koga closed the space between them.

"Come one, babe. I can be just as good as him." His clawed hand went to Rin's wet hair. "Shit, I might even be better than him."

"Get away from me," Rin spat as boldly as she could, which wasn't very bold at all.

His hands went to Rin's upper arms, his nails sinking into her skin, making Rin cry out in pain. "Make me."

Suddenly, Koga was pulled away from her, his claws pulling out and yet making the cuts deeper in her skin.

Rin watched as a flash of white attack the demon boy on the opposite wall of Rin.

"S-Stop," she whispered her lips and throat dry. They continued to brawl. She cried more loudly, "Stop."

Instantly, Sesshomaru's raised fist fell to his side and he dropped the beaten boy to the ground. Rin slid down against the wall, landing on the floor and stretching her legs out in front of her. "No . . . more."

Shock really took her. _Where was this when he told me about the mating thing?_ She thought. _It should've happened then, not now. _Kami_, I feel weak._ Rin looked down at her upper arms. Red streamed down them and onto the floor. _Jeez, how long where his nails? You'd think I was stabbed viciously several times._

A hand cupped her chin and forced her to look into the eyes of her savior. His eyes flicked to her injuries and back. He silently moved and Rin felt herself being lifted and carried away from the unconscious Koga and taken back the way she came—the showers. Once he reached the first stall, Sesshomaru tucked the towel onto Rin tightly and gently put her arms under lukewarm water. Rin felt vaguely aware of his tongue against her wounds five minutes later. Or of him giving her clothes to her and turning around so she could dress while being as animated as a zombie.

When she finished, he picked her up and threw her school bag over his shoulder. He carried her like a small child, close to his chest. Rin snuggled up as closely as she could to him. Once her ear got in contact with his heartbeat, she began to feel relaxed. Her body loosened and her breathing became deep, allowing her into the sweet darkness of sleep.

. . . }{ . . .

A|N: Review!


	12. Chapter 12

-_Twelve_-

_When Rin woke in the morning_, she felt warmth encircling her body. She felt hot skin against her forehead and arms around her waist. She made a small, gasping sound, but when she recognized the distant smell of laundry detergent, she relaxed, closing her eyes and taking a small breath.

"Good morning, mate," his low grumble whispered into her hair.

Rin rolled her eyes behind her lids. "Good morning, Fluffers." Rin shifted until her nose found the warmest part of Sesshomaru's neck, just above the collarbone.

"How are you feeling?" he asked stiffly.

Rin scoffed. "Like you don't know already."

"I'd like to hear you tell me."

"Fine." Rin sighed dramatically. "I feel horrible—like dead-beat terrible. Just, awful—_so _awful."

Rin smiled when she heard her mate's exasperated sigh. "You're a terrible liar, Rin."

"Then don't ask me questions you already know the answer to." She sighed softly. "Besides, I just woke up; give me a moment to get my brain started and running." She hummed happily against his warm skin, but suddenly frowned. She breathed in deeply and released. Nothing but the smell of warmth and laundry detergent. "It's not fair."

"What is not fair, Rin?"

"You can smell my emotions without a second thought, but when I try, you're as emotional as a rock." Rin couldn't help but giggle at her last words. The truth sure can be funny sometimes.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment before kissing the top of her head, her temple, the tip of her nose, and then finally he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you. That gives me a ton of insight." Rin pulled her head up and met his lips once more with her own, dragging the kiss out for a moment before pulling away suddenly upon remembering last night. "Koga," she whispered. Her eyes widened. "Oh, _Kami_. Koga!"

She leaped from the bed, stumbling as she found her footing on the ground. She made her way toward the door, thinking about knocking on his door and apologizing. As soon as she reached for the handle, it was blocked by Sesshomaru, still in his clothes from yesterday. "No, mate. You will not leave this room."

Rin put her hands on her hips. "And why the hell not, Super Fluff?"

He snarled at the nickname. Hey, she told him she'd call him nicknames if he called her pet names. "You will not leave this room." His words were slow and . . . dangerous.

Rin laughed aloud. "Move, Sesshomaru. Please."

He didn't respond, just stood in front of the door, his eyes glued to her with something in his eyes that screamed, "Don't test me, human."

Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead began to pace. "Now what will happen? You beat the living shit out of him. He's going to say something."

"And who will believe him?"

Rin paused and looked at her mate. He had a point. Everyone knew Koga was trash, but still, what if someone found out something? Like it mattered; all the teachers knew about them. But what about the students? Would they believe Koga? Rin returned to pacing, her teeth worrying her bottom lip and her brows in a frown. She tapped her finger against her lip in thought. "Hmmm."

Suddenly, she felt large hands grabbed her at her hips and pull her back into soft chest. Arms wrapped around her waist loosely and she tilted her head slightly out of pure instinct to allow Sesshomaru an easy access to the crook of her neck.

"Stop, mate. You will tire yourself."

"I'm fine," she whispered. She shivered as light fingers traced the half-moons marking both arms. "They don't hurt." It was a lie—they were sore, but not as badly as someone would think. His nails went extremely deep into her skin. She figured they grew out or something whilst in the meat of her arm. She finally had enough sense to completely relax against Sesshomaru. But when she did that, her eyes found her alarm clock. Nine thirty! "Oh, no!"

She rushed into routine, pulling herself out of Sesshomaru's grasp. She was yanking clothes about in her closet when hands reached above her head and caught hold of her wrists. Elegantly, he turned her around and dropped her wrists.

"Calm yourself, my love." Rin's flesh grew bumps at the last two words. No one had ever called her that. She tried to smile, but the thought of being late to school worried her.

"I'm late."

"You're not going."

"Why not?" she asked, frowning. She had three tests today. She _had _to go.

"Our plans were ruined last night and I intend to follow through them one way or another."

Bam! Longest sentence he's said yet. Rin nearly giggled, but the closing distance between her lips and his made her stop. The kiss was passionate—his arms ran up her back and pulled her against his body; she slid her fingers up his chest and around his neck, pulling herself close as she could get.

Rin groaned happily when they pulled apart. "Nice change of subject."

He attacked her lips again and walked her backward, lifting her when they reached the end of the bed to place her gently down on the mattress without breaking contact. They tangled themselves up in the sheets until Sesshomaru gently pulled away.

Rin rolled to her side, tucked her hands under her head and stared up at her god-like mate. She frowned curiously. "Tell me something, Sesshomaru."

"Mmm?"

"How did you know to come and save me?"

He lifted a finger and placed it on the locket that rested against her right breast. "Don't take it off."

"But how? Is this some sort of tracker or something? Does it tell when my heartbeat gets too high? Please, just tell me."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Just don't remove the necklace. That's all I will say." He said the latter when he saw Rin's mouth open to protest. She closed it grudgingly.

Rin noticed his finger was still against the locket. Rin waited, but Sesshomaru made no move to remove it. Dramatically, Rin took a breath, allowing her chest to rise and fall, announcing her breasts' presence. Sesshomaru gave her a look and she grinned. "Don't act like you don't like it."

He maintained eye contact with her as he removed his finger from the locket to the valley between her breasts. Rin's smile grew. "I'm guessing you dressed me in this . . .?"

"You can't imagine the temptation," he said stiffly.

"Hmm." Rin didn't understand why she wasn't screaming mad at him. Maybe she just didn't care much anymore.

Suddenly a loud banging came at the door. "Hey! I know you're in there, you stupid ego-filled bastard!"

Rin knew that voice anywhere. Sesshomaru answered, "Leave half-breed."

"Get the hell out of her room before I knock down the door and actually do my Watcher duties. I don't want to see anything nasty going on in there."

Rin kissed the bass of Sesshomaru's throat. "It's okay. I have to get to class anyway."

Sesshomaru's hand lifted from her chest to her cheek, which he caressed softly. "No, Rin. You will stay here today. I will be back before dinner and you will be here like a good mate."

"Yeah, yeah." Rin rolled her eyes. He basically just told her to leave. Rin hated to be bossed around—and this guy was _not_ an exception.

"Hello! Get the hell out of there already!" InuYasha's impatient voice bellowed.

Sesshomaru stood and strode gracefully for the door. He didn't even turn back as he opened the door, finding a fuming InuYasha and closed the door once again. Rin fell back into her pillows. She didn't care what the demon said. She was _not_ staying in this room all day, that's for sure.

For all she cared, her demon can stick it in his juice box and suck it. She wanted to go out. And go out she will.

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Yeah, I suck. I'm sorry. I will update again this weekend—hopefully. ( : Stay with me guys. It's not even close to over yet!

Willow

P.S. Review, please! It keeps me knowing y'all are still reading it.


	13. Chapter 13

. . . }{ . . .

-_Thirteen_-

_Rin dressed herself in jeans _and a light blue Hollister sweater. Stuffing her feet inside her favorite pair of moccasins, Rin grabbed her wallet, keys and headed out the door. She thought of places to go as she made her way to the front entrance of the school. She walked through the gate and headed to the closest pay phone.

Dropping in a quarter, she dialed operator and asked for the taxi company. While waiting to be directed, Rin glanced at her surroundings—no one in sight. The phone rang and someone picked up after the third ring.

"Jefferson County Taxi Service, this is Rae, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I need a taxi at 4061 Wolfe Street, please."

"All right, ma'am. What preferred time?"

"Immediately," Rin answered.

"Gotcha. I'll get a guy down as soon as possible, ma'am."

"Thank you."

"Sure. Have a good day."

Rin hung up the receiver and made her way to the closest bench. She would have taken the bus, but she didn't like the smell or the people that rode it. As she waited, she thought of where she would go and what she could do on a Wednesday morning. When the taxi came, she climbed in and told the man the address of her home. She'd start there and see where that would lead her.

. . . }{ . . .

_Sesshomaru glared at the paper_ in front of him, willing it to grade itself. Who in their right minds become teachers? The students were bastards and the other teachers were too smart for their own good. He glanced up at his class, quietly taking notes from the book. Marking random answers on the current paper, Sesshomaru put it aside and suddenly stopped.

Rin's name was written at the top right corner in perfect cursive. Reflexively, his eyes went to her seat where another girl was currently sitting in. Only first period and already he wanted the day to end. The main reason was, naturally, Rin. But something else nagged at his conscience, telling him to be alert. Sesshomaru realized he was staring intently at the girl who suddenly looked up, feeling his glare on her. Quickly, Sesshomaru averted his eyes, telling them to go back to the paper and finish grading the stack of notes.

Rin's paper was flawless—at least, in his mind it was. Without even a hesitation or second thought, he put an A at the top of her paper in a bold red sharpie.

Finally the bell rang and the classes dismissed themselves. It wasn't even close to lunch. Sesshomaru was about ready to beg the clock to skip time and get directly to eleven thirty so he could go to Rin. But as it was, his second period class began to fill in and his wish was slammed down with a hard reality fist.

Sesshomaru blinked and stood to write the assignment on the board. Why is he thinking like this? Why is he always thinking about _her_? He didn't ask to find his mate out of the damn blue. He just wanted to rule the Western Lands, but he just _had_ to find that cursed picture of the beautiful girl in the cotton sweater.

Sesshomaru sat back down as the bell rang again and his class settled down. He motioned to the board and they got to work. He could feel the eyes of his second period admirers focused closely on him, but he promptly ignored them. He needed concentration, but none was given at the sight of Rin's name on the sheet next to the stack of ungraded papers.

Why did it have to be Rin that he found? She's sweet, and gentle, but still with a bite—resisting him at times, but still caving in the end; teasing in such a way unknown to her that made him want to jump her right then and there, no matter who saw and no matter where.

Last night was one of those temptations. Seeing her, vulnerable and scared, was not the temptation of sex, but the temptation of showing just how much she really needed him. If she hadn't called his name, and thought of him directly, he wouldn't have made it in time to help her.

The locket had played the major role in that scene. He thought of how he had searched through books and family spells until he found the one that gave him the information he needed. He read about an ancient Taisho spell on how to make a separate part of yourself into another object so a loved one would always feel your presence no matter where you are.

It was simple, really. He only had to repeat a few lines and drink a certain tea with different spices. Putting a strand of hair and a pinch of turmeric finished the spell and sealed the locket, allowing his essence to be with Rin at all times if she didn't remove the locket.

After glancing at his class, Sesshomaru returned to the attempt of grading papers. Her name glared up at him in the graded pile by his elbow—which was only three pages high so far. She had a small heart right next to the R in her name. It was only there to mock him, Sesshomaru decided. Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin—that's all he thought about . . . in that damned order, too!

Sesshomaru caught himself shaking his head. He sounded like a forsaken stalker or an obsessed man—which he practically was, anyway. Sesshomaru sighed and returned the pen to the paper. _Think grading_, he scolded himself. _Forget about Rin—but that's impossible_!

He abruptly stood and left the class without a single word. Eyes followed him out of the door, he could feel their minds going crazy with one questions: "_What's his problem?"_

He all but ran to the nearest faculty restroom, again yelling at himself mentally how stupid he was for letting a single human effect his way of thinking and doing proper things—like grading the papers that were overdue.

Slamming the door shut, he twisted the deadbolt home after give the air a sniff to check for any other human in the room. His feet made their way to the sink, his hands clenching and unclenching. The mirror above the sink reflected a crazed demon—eyes, red as blood. His hands found their way to the edge of the sink, where he none-so-delicately squeezed his fingers. Rin face crossed his mind again and again.

Without meaning to, a growl rose from his throat. He wanted to hate her—he wanted to never look at her again. But he could resist the smile or turn away from the sight of her beauty. Her eyes were a chocolate pool which Sesshomaru was willing to drown in. Her body—_Kami,_ her body! Sesshomaru groaned with mental pain at the thought of being away from her like this. Maybe he could sneak a visit with her at lunch?

He cursed himself. He had that stupid teacher's meeting. Again, he wondered why in _Kami_'s name would a pure human soul want to be a teacher when there were better things to do in the day besides teach students how to find slope when they will never use it in their lifetime.

Sesshomaru stood straight. He will finish this class and stay strong until after dinner, when he would see Rin again, in her room, like the good little mate he demanded for.

. . . }{ . . .

_Home, sweet home_, Rin thought as she stuck her keys into the lock. Before she could open the door, it flew open and all she heard was a "Rin-chaaaaan‼" before she was swallowed into arms made of thick steel.

"Hello, Azami," Rin muffled.

"Hello, Rin-chan." The housekeeper pushed Rin out at arm's length to look at her and then pulled her back into another crushing hug. "I've missed you Rin-chan! You must visit more often!"

"Yeah, uhm, sorry." Rin could feel her ribs breaking. "Are my parents home?"

Azami released Rin and shook her head solemnly, "They are away, Rin-chan. They tell me that they wrote to you."

Azami was still learning English, but really had come a long way from where she started; only knowing the word "yes". Rin and her family hired Azami when Rin was only three, and a pain in the ass. Azami was tough and used a lot of curse words when Rin was being especially annoying. But it was a tough love that Rin grew up with—hell, the woman was more a mother to Rin than her own.

Rin nodded, remembering the damn letter. "Yes, yes. They did."

"Would Rin-chan like some cookies and milk?"

Rin smiled. "I'd like that."

. . . }{ . . .

_After chatting with Azami for_ an hour over cookies and milk, Rin decided to make her way back out to the world. She didn't want to go check her upstairs bedroom. She could wait until Thanksgiving or Christmas.

Saying a good bye to Azami, Rin went to the garage, where three cars sat. One was an old scarlet GT 500 Shelby Mustang, which was her dad's pride and joy when he was actually home. Rin's mom's car was a Volvo C30. Her grandfather's old car, at the end of the garage, was one that her parents did not approve of—a 1980 Chevy pickup. Her grandfather taught her how to drive in it when she fourteen, mainly in parking lots at public schools and shopping malls. She got her license in it, too. But she couldn't drive it. Her dad wouldn't let her since her grandfather, his dad, passed away a little over a year ago.

Rin approached the truck—white with plenty of spots where the paint chipped or rusted and the metal was dented. Rin sighed and opened the driver's door. Sliding in, she slammed the door behind her and placed her hands delicately on the wheel, absorbing the feel of the old vinyl. Bringing out her keys and smiling, Rin stabbed the garage door remote and waited impatiently as it opened. She turned the key in the ignition and closed her eyes as she felt the rumble of the engine start—familiar, yet a stranger to her.

She knew she should be back at the Academy waiting for Sesshomaru to finish his classes, but the way he asked her—no _ordered _her to stay in her room was unacceptable. He was going to be in for a real surprise when he finds his mate gone from her bedroom.

"Sucker," Rin mumbled under her breath and she eased the truck out of the garage and headed down the street, away from the house and all her worries she left behind.

. . . }{ . . .

_Sesshomaru glanced at the clock_ for the millionth time. Five minutes until the bell rang and the last class was over. Five minutes until he was able to see his mate again. _Kami_ how he imagined all the things he wanted—no, needed from her the moment he would see her. He needed to feel her touch, to smell her scent and see with his own eyes that he's okay. That damn wolf wasn't hurt badly enough for Sesshomaru's taste. Sesshomaru wanted to kill the worthless demon, but knew that would only cause more trouble than necessary. And it would make Rin look at him with fear hidden in her chocolate eyes. He didn't want that.

Million and one—two more minutes and he would be set free. Two more minutes and he would be able to wrap his arms around his fragile mate. Two _Kami_ damned minutes. He could feel his heart beat with the seconds steadily.

He didn't have to look at the clock to know only one minute remained.

_Tick. _

Rin.

_Tick._

Mate.

_Tick._

Must.

_Tick._

Have.

_Tick._

Rin!

_Brrringg!_

The bell rang and Sesshomaru felt his body lift off the chair and down the hall, out the doors and across the campus on its own accord. His mind went blank with only the thought of Rin cluttering his thoughts. He felt a craving need for his intended other. He never had such a need that caused him to be so distracted, so lost in his own thoughts that nothing seemed real. His body found the door to her room without being seen by those ridiculous, hormonal teens.

But as soon as his hand touched the door knob, he could sense the feeling of wrongness in the air. He shoved open her door—and found the room empty.

. . . }{ . . .

_Rin sighed as she stirred _her hot chocolate dazedly. She glanced at the clock. School had been out for almost three hours. It was nearing six o'clock and Rin still hadn't found relaxation. She went to the local mall and bought a pair of vans, two pairs of jeans, a dress and some heels to match. She didn't know why she bought the dress and heels, but she felt the desire for the dress tugging at her when she saw it at Victoria's Secret. Usually, she doesn't go into that store, but she wandered into it and immediately fell in love with the dress. It was a strapless, black plunged v-neck that overlapped so as not to show her cleavage and came to her mid-thigh. She adored the black velvet heels that came with it.

Rin distantly wondered whether Sesshomaru had found out she wasn't at school. She violently shook her head. No! She will not think of that today. She will think of something fun to do. Her eyes locked on the shopping bag, a corner of her black dress peeked out at her. Slowly, a smile formed. She flagged down her waitress and paid the check in cash.

Tonight was going to be all about fun. And she knew just where to go.

. . . }{ . . .

_An hour and a half later,_ Rin was dressed in her dress and heels, standing outside of Sinister Magic. Her eyes closed for a moment. She _will _have fun tonight. She _deserved _to have fun tonight. She deserved to escape from the pressure of a dumb council and her Watcher and her possessive, ego-maniac, stoic, bastard of a mate. She even needed to get away from her friends. Alone was what calmed her; the club was what added to the fun.

Opening her eyes, Rin entered the club. There were plenty of people there, dancing and laughing. Rin found and empty booth and slid into it. Her eyes wandered around the large room, people watching, as some say. She saw at least a fifty people on the dance floor and a few scattered around the bar. Three men approached her and asked her for a dance. She politely declined them all.

Finally, her eyes caught sight of Ayame working the tables. Rin waved and her old friend rushed over.

"Hey! Where are the girls?" Ayame asked.

"School. I'm here alone." Rin nearly had to roar over the music blasting at the speakers.

Ayame gave her a sympathetic look. "One of those nights, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, hey, it's on the house tonight."

Rin gasped. "Oh, no! No, Ayame! You could get into trouble."

"Hey. You're like my little sister. I live to get into trouble for you." The girl winked and went to the bar to grab a few more drinks. She returned with a margarita and a promise to talk to Rin later.

Rin watched her friend work for a few moments before resuming her people watching. Her drink was gone within minutes and someone else came to gladly hand her a new one, also gone within a minute. Rin began to feel a small buzz taking over her.

_Shit. I have to drive home tonight. _

When the girl came back to give Rin another drink, Rin shook her head and asked for water. The girl nodded and left but came back with a glass over tap water. Rin slowly drank the water, but didn't feel her buzz go away. Oh, well. Guess she'd have to call Sango or Kagome after all.

She knew who she wouldn't call. She suddenly felt a small fear of what Sesshomaru would do if he found her at a club, in this dress, and partially buzzed. Shivers ran down her spine and arms.

"Would you care to dance?" a male voice whispered near Rin's ear.

Rin turned and found a man about 5'7'' with dark brown hair to his shoulders and sharp blue eyes. He wore a dark, casual suit with shiny black shoes. Rin contemplated dancing with this man. He was at least seven years older than her. But, Rin wanted to have fun. So fun she shall have.

"I'd love to," she answered.

He held out his hand and she gingerly took it. She ignored the wrongness she felt with her skin upon his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Rin didn't know the song playing but she didn't care. It was upbeat and perfect for getting the blood going and the body moving. She found herself dancing and saw the man trying to get closer and closer to her. Soon his body was against her back and she felt him grab her hips and grind against her ass. Instantly, she felt even more uncomfortable than touching his hand for that brief few seconds.

Rin tried to sneak her body away from him, but his grip held firm and against him. She wanted to whimper suddenly. She felt no desire to be at the club anymore. She felt no desire to defy her mate. She felt no desire to have fun. She just wanted to be away from this man and back in her room, possibly with her Sesshomaru wrapped around her protectively.

_I'm sorry, Sesshomaru_.

Rin's body went limp as the man danced dirtier against her back. She tried to push off once more, this time much harder, but failed. She had the sudden need to cry, but held back the terrible tears. She was ready to push even harder and, if need be—an hopefully there would be a need, for she had much anger that needed to be dealt with—hurt the son of a bitch, when he was suddenly ripped from behind her. Before she turned around, his spot was taken by someone else.

Rin felt the jolt of excitement, the curdling of her blood, the rush of her heart, the heat in her cheeks, and the sudden arousal between her legs as the taller, more well built man behind her snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her back into him.

"Rin," he growled her name low into her ear. The sound came out sensually and rough. His breath tickled her neck and ear.

Rin stiffened as his nose found the crook of her neck and took a deep sniff. "Sesshomaru."

"You were not in your room where I left you, mate." His voice was dangerous. His words were cut, causing Rin to be more alarmed; so alarmed, she failed to catch the pet name.

"I . . . needed to get out." Rin stumbled with the words.

"You disobeyed me." Those three words and the way he said it made Rin want to melt but run away at the same time.

"You assumed I'd follow orders." Why was she being brave? Why the _hell _was she trying to piss him off further?

Maybe because she liked him this way.

Sesshomaru gave a grunt. "You will obey me, Rin."

Defying him, Rin whispered, "And if I don't?"

"The consequences will be severe, Rin. Trust me."

"You're impossible." Rin broke from his grasp and made her way out of the club. Her head gave a sharp pang. She threw her hand up and put pressure on her forehead. Dammit. She still had the slight buzz. Kami,_ I'm a light weight!_

Rin fumbled for the keys she put in her bra, but tripped on a rock and had to stumble for a bit before righting herself and wobbling over to her truck. Before she reached the driver's door, an arm slithered around her waist and pulled her backward into Sesshomaru.

"_Kami_! What? What do you want?" she shouted. She could take care of herself, dammit!

"The keys, Rin," he said.

"No."

"Rin."

"Bite me."

"That can be arranged." His voice was on the brink of out of control.

Before comprehending his words, Rin felt her hair pushed away from her neck and teeth sinking into her shoulder juncture. Pure ecstasy flowed through her veins as he retracted his fangs and slowly licked away the pinch of pain.

"Keys."

"Go fly a kite."

Sesshomaru's hands slowly slid from her waist and straight to her breasts. She watched as Sesshomaru's hand slipped under her dress, bra, and cupped her left breast. Rin gasped, her breathing becoming hitched and her chest lifting with each breath, straining to get more of his touch. The hand slipped out with the keys dangling from his pinky finger.

"Get in the car," he said.

"It's my truck. Give me the keys."

"I will not allow you to drive in this drunken state, Rin."

"And I will not allow you to drive my grandfather's truck while I still breathe. Hand over the keys, you filthy dog."

Rin was thrown against the side of the truck and her wrists were brought to her ears.

"You will not address me so, Rin."

His face was so close and his tone was too dangerous. Rin knew to fear and she felt the fear, but as always, she felt the need to deny the fear. She gulped. She couldn't deny this. This was too strong to do anything but submit, which she unwillingly did by looking down at her shoes and tilting her head.

His lips captured hers forcefully, his body moving closer to hers, causing an immediate reaction. She felt her nipples harden painfully as his hand grabbed under her knee and hooked it around his hip. Her sex moistened as he grinded against her teasingly.

And then, it just stopped. He released her and opened the door to the truck. "Get in."

Rin frowned, but obeyed, sliding into the bench front seat. She scooted all the way over to the passenger window. She stared out of it intently as Sesshomaru climbed into the cab and slammed the door, causing Rin to jump.

Rin began to scold herself for being so foolish tonight but was interrupted as a hand hooked around her upper thigh and pulled her closer to the driver forcefully. Rin gasped and looked up at Sesshomaru; his eyes were a bright red. She was practically on his lap by the time he started the car and drove out of the parking lot._ Possessiveness sure can turn a girl on,_ Rin thought as Sesshomaru's hand crept up her thigh as he drove.

She was dumb and careless tonight, and that would surely not happen again.

"I will punish you, Rin," he growled. "Do not think I have forgotten."

Rin smiled. _Some fun tonight after all._

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Aha! I got a chapter out _**FINALLY**_ and it's _**LONG**_‼‼‼‼‼ How about that, eh?

Review, my loves!


	14. Chapter 14

-_Fourteen_-

_Trees whizzed past the window_, causing Rin to wonder where Sesshomaru was taking her. She was still in the dress and heels, which were growing more uncomfortable with each growing minute. The only comfort she had was the hand that rested on her left thigh—well, rested might not be the correct word. More like roughly held since the grip on her leg was tight, but loose enough to feel comfort. Occasionally, his thumb would caress her skin, causing shivers to ride down Rin's spine.

After about an hour of driving, Rin spoke to Sesshomaru. "Where are you taking me?"

"You shall soon see."

"I want to know now, though, in case you dragged me out here to kill and bury me." Rin smiled to ensure her mate it was a joke.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin with all seriousness and she lost her smile. "Do you believe I would ever harm you, mate?"

Rin shook her head lamely. "'Course not, but then why take me all the way out her, in the forest? Surely, you don't want to have a midnight picnic."

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the road and bluntly said, "I don't like picnics."

Rin chuckled. "I'll keep note of that."

He grunted.

Rin cocked her head and stared out the window. "Sesshomaru, when will I see you in dog form?"

"Never."

Rin's eyes snapped to him. "And why not?"

"If I am in my true form, I am very angry, Rin."

"Ooh." Rin nodded her head and turned back to the windshield. "Scary."

The hand on her thigh tightened, if possible. "I can be, Rin. Do not underestimate me."

Rin rolled her eyes. Maybe this small buzz got her all worked up and confident because she blurted, "Pfft! Yeah, right. I doubt you have an ounce of scariness in your body."

_Oh, what a lie, you stupid idiot!_ _Jeez, what the hell did they put in those margaritas?_

"Don't push me, Rin," he growled.

"Whatever." _Talk about word vomit. Just shut the hell up already, Rin!_

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru pulled into a gravel driveway in the middle of nowhere.

"Uhm, where are we, exactly?" Rin asked, nervousness creeping into her voice.

She thought she saw a smirk, but even if it was there, it was gone in a second. "Not so confident anymore, mate?"

Rin gave him the _look_. "Suck it, dog."

He stopped the car in front of the largest mansion Rin has seen. Gray stones built the entire structure with medieval-like towers protruding from the rear of the house. Rin's eyes widened at the sight of such a beautiful, yet, haunted type house—no, mansion.

"Whoa," she breathed. "This is amazing."

"Does this house appeal to you, mate?"

"It sure does, Mr. Tuff Fluff." Rin couldn't remove her eyes from the structure, so when Sesshomaru's iron hand grasped her own soft hand and began to partially drag her to the front doors, Rin was a taken by surprise.

She allowed him to pull her up the steps and into the largest room she will ever see in her lifetime. Directly in front of her were stairs covered with cardinal red carpet that split off in two different directions. Even with night looming outside, the interior remained brightly lit. It was magnificent, like a fairytale . . . at least it was until her demon—uh, the demon (she was angry at him, therefore she will not claim him as her own . . . at least night right now) began to drag her up the stairs she was admiring not two seconds ago.

"I can—," she grunted, attempting to tug her arm out of his grasp "—walk myself up these stairs, you know."

"I'm well aware you are able to do so, Rin. But I will only release you if you promise one thing."

"Jeez, what?" she grunted.

"Not to runaway again," he said flatly.

Rin hesitated, pausing her process of pulling her arm free. She dropped her free hand and placed it at her side, unconsciously—well, maybe not—crossing her first two fingers. "I promise."

He squinted suspiciously at her. She gave him a warming smile. He snarled and released her arm. She rubbed at it slightly, but it didn't hurt as much as it could have considering Sesshomaru's strength.

"So," she said after walking up the stairs and onto a landing where several doors led away from the stairs and another single staircase le further upward. "Where are you taking me now?"

"My bedchambers, which you will soon call your chambers as well."

Rin frowned. She read once that cat demon mates had their own entire wing of a house due to the territory dilemma. They only met once a month to "get it on". And even after that, they didn't stay together throughout the night. Maybe dog demons were different?

"Something upsets you, mate."

A fact, not a question. "I thought I'd have my own bedroom, like the demon mates I've read about."

Sesshomaru almost smirked. "Rin, I am the demon that claims what is his and demands that what belongs to him be by him while he sleeps. Otherwise, he shall go mad with the worry of danger harming his mate or the possibility that his mate no longer loves him." He paused. "Don't believe everything you read in those foolish books at the Academy. They were written by few worthless humans that think they know everything."

Rin's mind latched onto the reasons a demon should go mad. Did he say _love_: the single word that could make or break a relationship? Rin cocked her head and looked deep into the eyes of her intended other. Her mouth moved, suddenly. And her voice spoke to him, "No danger could touch me."

His eyes sharpened. "What makes you believe that, mate?"

"Because I have you." She smiled. "Don't you worry, Sir Fluffs-A-Lot, I won't be leaving you anytime soon." And she knew she meant those words; her heart hammered in her chest and her blood pulsed heavily through her veins—or maybe that was the tight black dress cutting off her circulation . . . ?

Her smile was gone from her face as her back was suddenly pushed against a beige wall. Sesshomaru's chest pressed tightly to her own, causing her breath to catch and her heart to miss a beat. His lips came down on her own in a soft, caressing kiss. Her hands traveled from his abs to his neck, where she felt the heat of his pulse. Instinctively, she pulled him closer to her body. She went to her tip toes, wanting to kiss him more and more and more. She felt her chest push itself up against the demon harder. She needed him, _right now_.

He broke away, allowing Rin to catch her breath. "You won't be leaving at all, _Rin_."

_I hate it when he purrs my name_. No, she really didn't, but she didn't really like him right now, so she repeatedly told herself that. He was telling her what to do again. She remembered the promise she made earlier—the promise she broke when she crossed her fingers.

"Wanna bet?" she breathed.

Without warning, Sesshomaru's hand found its way up her dress and past her panties. His fingers glided over her slippery wet folds. She moaned. He said smugly, "Your body tells me you don't want to leave."

"You're imagining it," she whispered.

He pinched her lightly. "I think not."

She grabbed for him, needing his kisses and his hands all over her body. But he slid his hand from under her dress and pushed off of her. "You are drunk, Rin. I will not take you until you are sober and functioning."

"I'm functioning now, Sesshomaru," she said a little desperately.

He shook his head. "Not tonight, Rin."

She huffed and frowned at the beautiful demon standing two feet from her. "Fine. I'm tired, anyway."

He held out his hand and she took it gingerly. He led her to a door a few yards away and opened its doors. The bedroom was just a magnificent as the house. The ceiling was high with beams crossing the width of the room. To her right was an open area with a couch, loveseat, hearth and chaise. And straight ahead were three large windows, each accompanied by a window seat and many pillows. The bed was to the left of Rin. The bathroom was to the right of the bed and a walk-in-closet at the end of it.

The room, oddly, was only lit by candles and some moonlight from the windows. Rin yawned and made her way toward the couch, but was halted when Sesshomaru's arm slithered itself around her waist and made toward the bed. Rin yelped, but complied with the demon.

She sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes while Sesshomaru gently removed her heels. She smiled and fell back on the bed, closing her eyes and taking a breath. She felt his large hands cautiously hold her up some and pull back the top blanket. He turned her and put her head on the large, soft pillow and placed the cover over her. She heard him blow some candles out and slide in behind her. She turned her body and faced him, opening her eyes and looking directly into his.

She reached her hand up and cupped his cheek. He slightly turned his head and kissed her hand. She smiled. "You're a good man, Sesshomaru. Thank you."

And even if she didn't like the fact he was telling her what to do all the time, she knew it was because he cared and was afraid for her well being. She snuggled against him and pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck and her nose into his chest, taking in his masculine scent. She sighed and closed her eyes once again, finally drifting off into sleep as her mate wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer to him.

. . . }{ . . .

_Rin woke in the _middle of the night from a strange sound, like a strangled bird cry. Her eyes slowly lifted to find the room nearly completely dark with only one candle lit on the bedside table. She looked down at the arm draped lightly over her waist and slowly slid toward the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru's arm flopped to the bed and Rin took the candle by its holder and began to walk out of the bedroom, ready to explore the house, even if it was nearly two in the morning.

She lightly closed the door and took a few silent steps down the hall, looking at the massive paintings that were mounted on each wall a few feet away from each other. Some were portraits; others were landscapes with beautiful waterfalls and meadows that could be caught on canvas.

The first doors she reached, she opened and found the room to be a large office with several filing cabinets and an enormous desk in the center. She backed out and closed the doors, not wanting to anger Sesshomaru if he found out she'd been snooping around.

The next doors she opened lead to what she hoped for—a library full of different novels and books full of stories and facts. _Maybe I can learn a little something about what I'm getting into_. The school library was great and all, but it also had the sugar coated books about demons and wouldn't really tell you what you wanted to know.

Rin stepped into the library and gently closed the doors. She examined the room a little more closely; there were seventeen rows of book cases and fifteen rows within each book case, nearly reaching the ceiling. She walked to the nearest bookcase and skimmed over the golden titles on the spines: _Remedies for the Demon Blooded_, _Ikkyū: Poetry_, (he-he, Sesshomaru liked poetry) _Reproduction of a Dog Demon_. Rin snatched the last title and looked around from a nice place to sit.

Her eyes landed on a corner—hidden from the door by all the shelves—that had extremely large pillows and a side table, which she placed the candle on. She got comfortable among the pillows and by candlelight she began to read.

_Dog demons are becoming rare due to the lack of reproduction. When dog demons breed together they produce only one pup at a time; whereas, a dog demon who mates with a human produces up to three pups at one time. Scientist have tried to figure out why this is the way it is for over fifty years, but have only found that female humans' uterus is capable of holding two, maybe three fetuses rather than the small complex capacity of a female dog demon's uterus, which morphs with the demon when the demon chooses its true form. _

_Female dog demons are extremely rare and precious. Paired dog demons have never produced a living female. Only once has a male demon paired with a human produced a healthy little girl—which turned out to be full demon. Scientist have also wondered why a pup born from a human woman would be full blood instead of a half blood, like the males born from a human woman. They believe that the seed of the full male dog demon had to be so dominant that it wiped out the recessive gene of a human. _

_Never has a human and male demon mated and produce twins of different gender. Every time, the twins are male or stillborns. _

_Male demons outlast a female demon's lifespan by three hundred years. Even though the female demon has more power and is emotionally and physically stronger than the male demon, they cannot live past little more than half a dozen hundred years. _

_The single rare case of a female demon born from a human has astounded scientist around the world. Her name was __InuKimi, former wife of InuTaisho, Lord of the Western Lands, and mother to General Sesshomaru Taisho Her father was—_

Rin looked up at the sound of the wooden floors creaking. She decided that was a sign to close the book, replace it on the shelf, take her candle and leave the library. She followed the hallway until it reached a dead end then turned right. After a left turn, Rin found herself in front of a large door. Slowly, she opened it and found spiraling stairs.

Curious, she began up the stairs. After a few moments, she was breathing heavily and holding her weight up by the railing. She pushed herself forward and once she reached the top, estimated that she climbed at least six stories worth of stairs. At the top was another door. Hesitantly, Rin opened it and found herself welcomed by the chill air of the autumn night.

Smiling, she inhaled deeply and sighed. It was a nice night—a little chilly, but comforting all the same. The stars were outshined by the almost full moon and the castle sat on such beautiful, green and large land that Rin couldn't help but be in awe with her mouth wide open and eyes shining.

She turned the corner and found even more land; meadows and gardens. She even spotted a small maze northeast of where she stood. She closed her eyes as the wind blew through her night hair and caressed her skin like a lover.

She didn't jump or flinch when she heard the door reopen and footsteps on stones. "It's beautiful up here."

He approached her cautiously. He didn't say anything, and didn't need to. He just stood next to her, his arm grazing her own, which were practically wrapped around her small body.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru," she whispered. "I shouldn't of ran away."

He was silent for a moment. Then his deep voice answered, "I understand the reason you did, Rin. But I request you not to do that to me again."

She looked over at him. "I'm sorry to make you worry. It wasn't my main intention."

He raised an eyebrow. "What was your main intention?"

She hesitated before admitting, "To show you that you have no power over me."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "I must request you reconsidering ever trying to disobey me again."

Rin nodded. "Sure."

Sesshomaru pulled Rin against his chest and wrapped his arms gently around her. Rin relaxed against him and sighed. This felt right. Even if she knew she'd pay for what she did later, right now, she felt happy. And that's all she wanted.

A | N : If you are reading this, you are still with me. I know I deserve every one of the death threats and complaints you guys threw at me. I'm sorry, but life's unfair and I had to hold off some updating. I will _never_ abandon this story or any other of my stories. That will _**never**_ happen.

Thanks go out to _kmn1829_ for the new nickname for our Sesshomaru.

And thank you for staying with me, even if I haven't updated in a long time. I treasure you fans. Thank you.

Willow

(Yes, this chapter didn't show her true punishment, but don't fret; it will come in the next one. [: )


	15. Chapter 15

_-Fifteen-_

_Rin woke with the sun. _Her eyes came open just in time to see the bright light shine over the hills through the bay windows. Her lips formed a lazy smile and she turned under Sesshomaru's limp arm to press her face against his chest and place a kiss over his heart.

"Good morning, mate," he purred.

"Good morning, Fluffykins," Rin greeted back. She giggled and pulled back an inch to see her demon's reaction to the new nickname. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was a thin line. _I guess that one's a no._

"Why must you continue with the foolish nicknames, Rin?"

"Oh, you love them, admit it," Rin teased, poking him in the side.

"They are nonsense and I demand you cease their use."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "No way! Where's the fun in that?"

"Mate," he growled in warning.

Rin gazed into the golden eyes and saw nothing but desire hidden in their depths.

"Fluffa-luffa-cus," she replied, trying her best to sound as serious and demanding as he did but failing miserably when her smile gave her away. Faster than she could blink, Sesshomaru was on top of her, pinning her body beneath his. His eyes burned into her own, causing Rin's body to enflame and her throat to become dry, the words she was going to say died on her tongue.

"I will make you stop calling me such names . . . ," he paused before adding, ". . . mate."

Rin's smile was smug. "I doubt it." Pulling herself up, Rin kissed the hollow of his neck and pushed with her entire body, rolling him over to his back and straddling his hips before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "But for now, I think we should concentrate on more important things."

His eyebrow rose seductively. "Of what sort?"

Rin rolled her eyes at his "old man" talk. "The breakfast sort, of course." She gave him another peck and rolled off the bed, reaching the door, still in her cocktail dress. She turned back to him, lying on the bed, propped on his elbow facing her. "Aren't you coming? Or do I have to make breakfast by myself?"

"The servants are here to wait on your hand and foot and yet you will insult them by making your own food?" he answered incredulously.

Rin shrugged. "I thought I'd be giving them a hand. Are you afraid to cook or something?" His eyes burned her skin blissfully. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from the big bad stove." She opened the door wide, and turned to him, walking backwards as she spoke. "Come, Lassie." She whistled. "Come on, boy. Here, Lassie."

She bounded from the room just half a second before he even flinched and yet she couldn't even make it two steps down the hall. He came up behind her and wrapped his steel arms around her frail body. "You must think you're extremely humorous, don't you, mate?"

Rin looked over her shoulder. "I sure do, puppy."

Sesshomaru growled as he pushed back her hair and placed a long kiss against the heat of her neck. Rin tilted her head slightly to give him better access. She didn't merit that it was more out of instinct than anything. After standing like that for a moment, Rin turned slowly in his arms. Her hands slid around his waist and up his muscled back to pull him closer against her body. She kissed him. "So, how about that breakfast?"

. . . }{ . . .

_Kagome and Sango knocked on _Rin's door tentatively. Kagome gently called, "Rin? You in there? You're going to be late for school."

Sango sighed. "She wasn't even _at_ school yesterday."

Kagome shrugged. "I know, but it's our duty to make sure she's okay."

They knocked again, louder this time. "Sweetie, come on and open the door."

"She's gone," said a voice from behind them.

The girls jumped and turned. InuYasha leaned casually against the wall, inspecting his fingernails.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sango asked in disbelief. "Where did she go?"

"She just up and left for a little while. I dunno where she went."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "How do you know she's gone?"

"She called me."

Sango scoffed. "Why would she call you?"

InuYasha looked up from his nails. "Because she knew you two would freak out and probably try and convince her to return."

"What exactly did she say?"

"She said she just needed some time alone and will try and contact you guys later."

Kagome sighed. "This is odd. I hope she is doing okay."

Sango eyed InuYasha suspiciously. "Yeah. Me, too."

. . . }{ . . .

_Stupid fucking mutt!_ InuYasha thought. _Making me lie to the girl I love and her best friend. What a dickhead. _

InuYasha walked Kagome to her first class then went to his own. His mind wasn't on Algebra, but was mainly focused on his duties and badly he was failing at them. Sesshomaru had threatened InuYasha will everything so that the half demon wouldn't interrupt. Even with all the threats, InuYasha would have to intervene; he was their _Kami _dammed Watcher—that was his job. He'll just have to enter the scene later today, after Sesshomaru's had his fun.

_Oh, yuck!_ He didn't need the image of the two doing _Kami _knows what. But that image reminded him that they weren't allowed to do such things before they were allowed. _Oh, jeez. I have to interfere earlier than I thought_.

He decided to drive to the house after school. That gave the couple plenty of time to do . . . _stuff_.

_EW! EW! EW! Get outta my head! Get outta my head! Ewww!_

. . . }{ . . .

_Before going down to the kitchen_, Rin forced Sesshomaru to allow her to change. She wandered into closet at the end of the bathroom—and gasped. It was larger than her dorm room, maybe twice the size, and was full of male clothing. She noted how neatly it was order. On one side were formal shirts and jackets, match pants on the bottom shelf, and all were color coded. On the other side was casual attire. She noticed the outfits she's seen him wear were outnumbered by the ones he hasn't yet worn. She trailed her fingers along the soft, cotton sleeves until she found a pale blue long sleeve button down shirt and a pair of silk white boxers to match. She changed quickly and met Sesshomaru back in the bedroom. She hesitated in the doorway when she saw him sitting at the foot of the bed. He eyed her curiously.

She smiled at him and twirled, showing off her ensemble. "What do you think?"

He stood slowly and let his eyes roam her body as he approached her. "You wear my clothing well, Rin." He pulled her close and gave her a peck on the lips. "And I enjoy the fact that you are wearing my scent."

Rin smiled. "Good." She kissed him, but ended it before he could properly react to it. "Breakfast time!"

She bounded for the door and yelled back at him when she reached the stairs, "Let's go, Fido! Come on, boy!"

She heard his growl as he chased after her and she squealed with laughter. She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned right . . . right into a muscled chest. "Oomph!"

His hand slithered up her back and pulled her closer. "I win."

She giggled and fought him playfully. "Let me go."

"Never."

Rin stilled. The seriousness in his voice caused her body to react with such an intense heat, Rin thought she'd melt. She swallowed hard and tried to remember how to breathe. "Let's go make breakfast," she breathed.

A minute went by. Rin nearly stopped breathing from the intense stare Sesshomaru was giving her. Then, reluctantly his arms loosened, but they didn't fall. He kept one arm around her waist as he led her down the hall to the left and into the kitchen.

Rin's mouth nearly dropped to the floor when she saw its comfy country-style layout, complete with a large two level island in the middle, a pantry in the right corner and a large window above the sink. Rin noticed three people standing off to the right; their heads hung low in a sort of bow and their eyes to the ground. Rin raised a questioning eyebrow to the demon beside her. He said something sharp, which she didn't quite catch and suddenly the three were gone.

"Who were they?" Rin asked.

"Servants of the kitchen; the ones who were meant to serve you breakfast," Sesshomaru answered, leading her away from the doorway and further into the kitchen. Rin admired the way the sun beamed through the window near the sink, blessing the entire kitchen with a morning glow similar to the one she felt at that moment, with the demon's arm possessively around her.

She nodded at his previous statement. "They deserve a tiny break. I can cook my own breakfast."

"They would take it as an insult."

"_I_ would take it as an insult if _you_ don't help." Rin started for the fridge, taking out the egg carton, a cube of cheddar cheese, ham, and orange juice. She dropped the ingredients on the island and slammed the fridge door closed. She tossed the cheese to Sesshomaru, who caught it in midair. She smirked. "Start grating."

. . . }{ . . .

A | N :

Yes, yes, I know I deserve the death threats, the "I hate you"s and the "Where the fuck's my next chapter?"s. I am terribly sorry. I fail at life, and this chapter's extremely short. I just wanted to get something out there for you. Spring break's coming, so that means LOTS of writing—hopefully. Thanks to you that are actually still with me.

Thanks go to xxNishaaLubsYew for the fantastic new nicknames in this here chapter. Anyone else got any other good ones? Send them to me and I _will_ use them and you will get the credit. I like to see what you guys think, so send me a review . . . ? Byeeee!

Willow


	16. Chapter 16

-_Sixteen_-

_Rin hummed as she cooked. _She cracked the eggs, pouring the contents into a glass bowl. She snuck a glance in her lover's direction. He was scowling as he pressed the cheese to the grater, sliding it down extremely slow. Rin chuckled and twirled around to search the drawers for a whisk. She spotted an older radio on the counter and her eyes brightened in interest.

She flicked it on and an announcer introduced the next song. Rin listened at the intro, slightly bobbing her head to the jazzy beat. Then, a beautiful voice began to sing to her.

_Well it's a marvelous night for a moon dance with__ the stars up above in your eyes._

Rin felt a hard chest press against her back and hands slither around her waist. She turned her head to see silver hair fall over her shoulder. You'd think she'd get weird out considering the fact her boyfriend's hair is longer than her own, but surprisingly she isn't. One of his hands reached for the radio and Rin was afraid he'd turn it off. Instead, his hand found the volume knob and increased it a couple more notches.

Sesshomaru started to sway a little, moving Rin's hips with his own. His fingers found hers and he twirled her around to face him. She gasped when he pulled her close to him, his hand at the small of her back. His other hand grabbed hers and they began to move.

Sesshomaru led her to the empty space of the kitchen and twirled her again.

_Can I just have one more moon dance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_

Sesshomaru spun them around the kitchen. Rin's smile grew wider and wider with the excitement that ran through her veins. Breakfast was forgotten for now. All that mattered was being in Sesshomaru's arms.

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside. And I know how much you want me that you can't hide._

Rin laughed as Sesshomaru twirled her around and around the kitchen, often taking her finger and spinning her in place. Rin never experienced such fun while dancing; it usually ended with a disaster.

_One more moon dance with you in the moonlight. Can't I just have one more dance with you my love?_

With the last words of the song, Sesshomaru stopped and bent Rin back over his arm and part of his knee in an ending pose. He placed a kiss at the base of her neck and pulled her back up in time at the last beat of the song to place a kiss on her lips that nearly cause Rin to melt.

When they pulled away, Rin was gasping for breath, but the-ever-so-stoic Sesshomaru wasn't even panting. Rin grinned brightly.

"I didn't know you could dance," she whispered.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, mate," he replied.

"Back at you, Spot," she retorted, putting her forehead against his. She grinned again.

He closed his eyes and groaned. He released her hesitantly, but not without a peck on her lips.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand. "Let's finish breakfast."

. . . }{ . . .

_InuYasha nearly hurled the phone_ in frustration. "No! I have no fucking idea where they are."

"Don't you dare talk to me in such a way," the man on the other line snapped.

"My apologies," the half-breed mumbled. "I haven't spoken to them in a day. They are probably off on a romantic holiday, or some shit like that." The mere thought of the couple in some sappy hotel room with a heart shaped Jacuzzi in the bathroom made bile burn in the back of InuYasha's throat.

"It is your job to insure they do not go off on a romantic getaway, InuYasha," the man growled. "This is not going as planned. I figured she was a mere tool he'd use, not actually fall in love with her."

"You don't think he has, do you?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I sincerely hope not, for the sake of business." There was honest worry in the undertone of the man's voice.

Why couldn't Sesshomaru fall in love with Rin? They were definitely made for one another. InuYasha could see it when they looked at each other, how Rin always needed Sesshomaru, and vice versa—even though Sesshomaru's need for Rin was ten times stronger than her need for him. InuYasha had to hold the demon back a few times, help him maintain control. It was scary to think Sesshomaru could lose control. He was practically the definition of control—or he used to be.

InuYasha sighed. "I'll go check out his house. Maybe they've converted it into their love nest."

"Be sure to warn him about the upcoming events, InuYasha. He needs to prepare himself and his newly found mate. She has no idea what she's up against. Neither does he, I'm afraid."

InuYasha frowned. "What's going on?"

The man paused. "The Council has taken Sesshomaru's mate case under very special circumstances. They wish to meet his mate before the hearing, which could be very promising or go very badly."

"Why do they want to meet Rin? She's just another mate, like any other demon out there that claims a human."

"Yes, that may very well be. However, she will be the mate of the next lord of the Great Lands. She is expected to be pupped within a month of the ceremony. They need to know if she is qualified to be lady of the Lands. If not, then I'm afraid Sesshomaru won't be able to claim his birthright."

InuYasha took this all in. "How will they meet her?"

"There will be a ball held in the couple's honor in a week or so. The invitations were sent earlier today. You're invited, so bring a proper guest."

_He would be concerned about my choice in dates_. InuYasha sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "How will this affect them?

"They will be tested on the night of the ball. I don't know how it will happen. But I'm sure it'll be something that will force them to act fast. It's the Council, after all. They like a good show."

"They sure do," InuYasha murmured, recalling the last time he was at a Council meeting. They had to give out a verdict on a demon that committed some crime and the punishment was very gruesome.

"I must go now. I have business meetings to attend to."

"All right, I'll check up on the love birds."

"Don't forget to warn him."

"Of course," InuYasha scoffed. "Good bye, Father."

. . . }{ . . .

Rin downed the rest of her orange juice and sat back, satisfied. "That was yummy."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, mate."

"No thanks to you, Fido."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well," she began, "you didn't even help me cook. You just scowled at the cheese like it was an insect you were forced to grate. So, since I cooked, you clean."

He scowled at her. "That's why there are servants, Rin. To cook and clean for us."

"Don't be so spoiled. Come on. If it helps, you wash and I'll dry." Rin stood and held out her hand.

He remained sitting, glaring at her with false anger.

"Come on. Get out of your seat and stop sulking." She grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him out of the chair. She failed. "Get up now, or else."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you threatening me, mate?"

"Yes, Lord Fluffpuff, I'm threatening you. Get over it."

Rin tried to pull again on his arm. She lost her balance when he suddenly stood. She was caught by the hand and brought close to his chest. He kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"No one has ever threatened me," he admitted.

"Well, someone just did." She grinned. "And it worked."

She dragged him to the sink and left him there to grab the dishes from the table they ate at. She returned and placed them in the sink. She rolled up her sleeves and nudged him to do the same. She flicked on the radio and Michael Buble flowed from the speakers about not meeting someone yet.

She swayed as she dried the dishes she forced Sesshomaru to wash. She hummed a little and could see Sesshomaru watching her from the corner of his eye. She giggled and continued her work.

Then, the doorbell rang.

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Phew! Had to get this one out in a hurry. People started adding it like crazy. It's almost summer and I'm finished with the hardest finals, so more writing is on the way. Promise! 

Willow :)


	17. Chapter 17

_-Seventeen-_

_Before either of them reacted_, a fumed half demon walked into the kitchen, brushing off Jaken in the process. Jaken was squabbling about how InuYasha wasn't allowed to be here and how mad Sesshomaru would get.

Rin took a glance at Sesshomaru as Jaken and InuYasha bickered like a married couple. His face was calm but his eyes shone with hatred. Would the brothers ever get along? Seriously, siblings could pick on each other, but resulting to pure hate was a bit extreme. She'll have to question Sesshomaru later about the reasons behind the glares and forced manners.

"Aw, shut up, you munchkin." InuYasha practically kicked Jaken out the kitchen. He turned back to the couple, brushing his hands off on his shirt, like it took hard work to get rid of the small demon. He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. "Mmm, breakfast. Any leftovers?"

Rin shook her head slightly. "Sorry, ate it all up." She dropped the towel she used to dry dishes on the counter. "So, what's with the unannounced visit, InuYasha?"

Well, didn't she sound like she actually lived here? _I sound like a housewife. Bleh._

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "You two are going to make me lose my job. You have been here for the last twelve hours?"

Rin nodded. She could practically feel the simmering anger coming from Sesshomaru. She understood why he was mad, but InuYasha is just, well, InuYasha. Since when does he ever respect one's personal space?

"I, uh, got in a little fix and Sesshomaru was there to help me."

InuYasha raised both eyebrows. "Ah, a fix, huh? What sort of fix?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward and defended Rin before she had to speak. "Nothing that concerns you, half-breed. What business brings you here?"

InuYasha leans against the wall near the door. He crossed his arms and huff a breath, swishing his bangs on his forehead. "There's an upcoming ball in honor of you finding your other half, dear brother."

"When exactly is this ball taking place?" Sesshomaru asked with tension in his voice. Rin stepped forward and looped her arms through his, trying to make the gesture comforting. She was afraid he would explode, and if that happened, _Kami_ help them all.

"In a week," InuYasha answered, just as hostile as his older half-brother.

Sesshomaru paused. "How did you happen upon this, InuYasha?"

InuYasha grinned, feral. "Our beloved father passed the information onto me."

Sesshomaru snarled.

InuYasha brought his eyes down and studied his overgrown nails. "He said you two would be tested the night of the ball. Even though he's on the council, Father couldn't figure out what the test will be. He knows it'll be drastic, so just keep up this love affair and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Rin heard the sarcasm dripping from the last sentence. She tugged Sesshomaru's arm, forcing him to retreat his fangs, return his eyes to normal and stop freaking growling. She huffed a groan.

"Thank you, InuYasha, for telling us. I'm sure I'll find something to wear."

Sesshomaru swallowed deeply. "Is there anything else? If not, leave."

_What a great family; so respectful and loving. _Ha! Bullshit.

InuYasha straightened and made his way toward Rin. "I need to take her back to school. Father doesn't wish you two to be together. Something might happen."

Rin knew what he meant, but she didn't move. InuYasha closed the distance between them and moved to put a hand on Rin's shoulder. Before he could, however, a different hand lashed out and swatted it away. Sesshomaru half pushed, half pulled Rin behind him.

"Leave, InuYasha," he growled.

InuYasha smirked and turned on his heel, heading for the kitchen door. "Don't say I didn't warn you, _brother._" Rin could only imagine the sneer on InuYasha's face when saying the endearment. As he swung open the door, InuYasha looked back and threw over his shoulder, "You know how Father's temper gets in the way of . . . things."

And with that he left.

. . . }{ . . .

"_Have you seen her anywhere_?" Kagome asked Sango as they met in the hallway.

Sango shook her head lamely and scratched her stomach. She just woke up; it was the weekend, for _Kami's _sake! Couldn't Rin get lost on Monday? Sango blinked feverishly and began to notice the worry etched on Kagome's face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's just fine, Kagome. Let's go for breakfast, eh?"

"It's nearly noon, lazy ass. Fetch some breakfast, if you must, but I'm going to search for Rin."

Kagome was about to walk away when a drawl came from an open door a few feet away.

"She's not here, you know," came the calm, lazy voice.

Kagome turned toward the voice and scowled. "And how would you know that, _Kagura_."

Kagura waved away the hissing in the other girl's voice. "Saw her escape yesterday before class started. She headed right out the main entrance. Who knows where she went from there? But I'll tell you a curious thing." Kagura paused for dramatic effect. Kagome rolled her eyes and motioned the school's notorious whore to continue.

"Mr. Taisho has supposedly gone missing as well. He mysteriously disappeared after classes ended yesterday." Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Now _that_ is seriously fishy, if you think about it. A student and teacher, both curiously are missing . . . What a coincidence!"

And having said enough, Kagura returned to her room and shut her door, feeling powerful—like she's the upper-hand—now that she planted the seed of a ridiculous idea into the heads of the bitch's best friends.

She cocked her head. Maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea. After all both are not on campus, but then again, teachers aren't required to stay on campus. Some live off campus. It is the weekend after all. Perhaps the sexy Mr. Taisho is home, working on his six pack, bulging his biceps. Kagura licked her lips at the thought.

Taisho must see nothing in that plain girl, anyhow. She doesn't know how to accessorize. She doesn't even wear that much make-up to hide those hideous little freckles, even if they are few and in between.

No, they couldn't possibly be together. It would _never _happen.

Not while Kagura was around.

. . . }{ . . .

_Rin found herself in _a dressing room, half naked and staring at ridiculous little corsets from a very expensive lingerie-type store. She frowned at the little black number the sales person told her to try on next.

She glanced in the mirror on her right and grinned at what she saw. Pink and teal striped bra with a tiny blue bow between the cups. Matching underwear covered her most private parts. She liked being girly and have matching underwear, but corsets and stockings? Hell no. She would have to tell Sesshomaru that he would never see her in such sensual clothing.

But, out of curiosity, Rin reached over and lifted the black one and examined it closely. She felt the lace tickle her fingers and the bits of leather were smooth under her touch. Then she looked closely and notice the rather large hole directly where Sesshomaru's fingers could easily slip through.

Rin tossed the thing away from her and began to dress herself once again. _No way. There's no way I'm dressing up in a stripper's outfit and ask him if he wants me to give him a personal lap dance. Eck!_

Rin fumbled as she left the dressing room. She didn't have a single thing in her arms—that might be why the sales person approached her with a smile.

"Were you not fond of anything I gave you to try on?"

Rin shook her head and kept walking. "Nope. Not a single one. Sorry. There not my taste."

The woman looked crestfallen. "Shall I look for something that is your taste, ma'am?"

Rin stopped and turned to the innocent woman, working her ass off to make rent for the month. "Listen, I'm not about to dress up for that jerk that promised you so much money if you got me into one of those things. Now, I'll be sure to tip you generously, just please don't make me try on one of those retched things. I beg you. I'm only a teenager, for crying out loud! I'm not ready to role-play!"

The woman was obviously uncomfortable, but Rin felt there was no other way to express her feelings than to exaggerate. She noticed the woman's eyes darting behind Rin and then back. Rin huffed a sigh and threw her forehead to her hand and began to rub her temples. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

She felt the heat of him press against her back and his hands went to her waist. "Perhaps we should try another store."

Rin swiveled to face him. "No! No more sexy stores. Jeez! Shopping with you is a nightmare! I want to go to Aeropostal, or JcPenny's; a regular, cheap store that has no sort of lingerie in every corner."

"As you wish, mate."

Rin tried to scowl at Sesshomaru, but it was hard to be mad when he said those three words and she instantly thought of Princess Bride. She smiled at the sales woman and gave her twenty dollars she dug up from Sesshomaru's pocket.

As they left the store, Rin sighed in relief. Finally she was free! Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist, obviously possessively. She had to admit it: she liked the feel of his arm around her, protective, distinctly claiming she was his. It made her feel safe, wanted . . . loved. She shook her head a fraction and scolded herself for saying the word.

She allowed Sesshomaru to pull her close as they walked down the sidewalk.

But as he did so, Rin nearly collided with the people she least wanted to see at that very moment.

"_Rin_!Where the _hell_ have you _been_?"

"And what the _fuck_ is Mr. Taisho doing holding you like _that_?_"_

. . . }{ . . .

A | N : Yes, yes, yes. I _finally_ updated!

SO!

I added a little twist. I want to know what you think of it! REVIEW! 

-Willow

P.S. – I have put up a poll on my profile [hopefully I did it right] asking you which dress you like best for Rin. I have upload pictures of a dozen different dresses that I believe to fit Rin a little each. Vote for your top three and I will use the one with the most votes. If you cannot access the poll, leave a review with which dresses you like best. {They are labeled 1-11 & the URL is at the bottom} Please vote so I can better understand what you as fans wish to read in the upcoming chapters, which I promise will be updated faster.

P. P. S – I forgot to give props to the fans that allowed me to use the nicknames. Thanks go to the following:

.hornz for "Spot"  
-xxLadySupreme for "Fido"  
-kiss the vamp for "Lord Fluffpuff"

Thanks everyone for sending in nicknames. I'll be sure to use them, so keep them coming!

URL for dresses:

.com/albums/ac41/WillowJaneMarie/Apple%20For%20The%20Teacher/

(I will also post this link on my profile. BE SURE TO VOTE!

With Love,

Willow Jane


	18. Chapter 18

-_Eighteen_-

_Rin's jaw dropped open_, no words left her mouth. Her mind whirled. Shouldn't they be in school? Oh, wait, it's a Saturday. What are they doing here, then? Rin glanced at their shopping bags from stores that they all enjoyed shopping at.

"Rin," Sango snapped. "Answer the damn question."

"Uh . . . I . . ." Rin closed her mouth and dropped her head to her hand. "It's complicated, you guys."

"Oh, that's just an excuse!" Kagome stared at Sesshomaru with death in her eyes. Always protective, the mother Rin never had.

"Listen, can I, like, call you later or something?" Rin tried to shy away from Sesshomaru's arm.

"Hell, no!" Sango's grip on her shopping bag tightened. "We want answers. Now!"

Rin cringed at Sango's raised voice and Sesshomaru pulling her back to him.

Rin wet her lips. "I can explain everything, but—"

"Oh, you better explain. This is _so_ not right."

Rin opened her mouth once again, but Sesshomaru—who was silent thus far into the encounter—interjected, "If you wish, join us for lunch and all can be explained."

The angry girls eyed the couple, suspicion and a little disgust within their irises. They glanced at each other then gave Sesshomaru a swift nod.

. . . }{ . . .

_After a three course lunch_, all was explained and Rin was bombarded with questions.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What's it feel like?"

"Are you guys, like, getting married or something?"

"What's gonna happen when the school finds out?"

"Does anyone else know?"

Rin answered the questions simply while Sesshomaru sat patiently beside her, his arm around the back of her chair, which was pulled as close as possible to his side.

"I couldn't tell you because I didn't even understand the whole . . ." she grasped for the right word, ". . . thing until a couple nights ago. The school cannot find out. It'd be awkward and—"

"The school board knows, mate."

Rin turned to the dog demon, her eyes wide. "What?"

He nodded. "They are the reason I began teaching in the first place. They allowed me to become your teacher without need of a degree or experience. All the teachers at the Academy were informed and some even assigned to watch and intervene when necessary. Several teachers and members of the school board are on the Demon Council."

Rin blinked. "My teachers _know_?"

Oh, the embarrassment! Teachers secretly knowing of a supposedly secret affair between a secretive teacher and student! What, did they talk about it in the faculty lounge?

"Oh, hey, what's the status on Taisho and Rin? Wrestle under the sheets yet?"

Or

"I gave that girl an A for catching a fine ass like _that_."

Or, even worse

"I saw them the other day locked up in his classroom; seems as though Taisho is moving in faster than I would've thought!"

Oh, the horror of the images that ran through Rin's mind at that moment, each flashing a mile a minute, casting each scenario over and over in her thoughts. Abruptly, Rin stood. "Well, I believe this lunch is over." She bit her tongue, swallowing her anger and the biting words that would tumble out of her mouth if she spoke any louder than a hard whisper. "Kagome, Sango, say goodbye to Mr. Taisho. Time we get back to the Academy."

"But—" Kagome started.

"Wait—" Sango stammered.

Rin held up a hand and closed her eyes, frowning with anger. Her teachers _knew_ and they didn't say a damn thing. They probably thought horrible things of her, messing around with a teacher. Who cares if the Demon Council arranged the whole thing! It disgust Rin to think her teachers thought low of her or lost respect for her for being involved with a faculty member. The anger Rin felt for not knowing this valuable piece of information boiled.

Before exploding, Rin opened her eyes. She felt a presence before her and nearly touching her nose was the light blue shirt Sesshomaru decided to wear that afternoon. His hands went to her shoulders and she shook them off. "Do not _touch_ me, you lying dog. I feel like I've been made a fool enough for today."

She took a few steps back and glared at her friends to follow her. They seemed torn—of course Rin is their friend and her best interest are at heart, but they didn't understand why Rin seemed so suddenly fumed. They tentatively came to her side and together the trio left the small café and headed down the street in search for a taxi to take them back to school. No one spoke.

Kagome and Sango shared glances of worry on the ride, but neither said anything, for fear of Rin blowing up on them.

Rin sat quietly in the middle of her friends, aware of the glances going on behind her head. She wanted to tell them she was fine and that they need not worry about her anymore, but it was pointless. She rode back to school with her chin in her hands and her elbows on her knees. She was upset because Sesshomaru never told her. She felt betrayed in a way—she worried of what the teachers thought. What do they say? Rin didn't want to storm out of the café like she did, but in all fairness the demon should have told her.

Shouldn't he of?

. . . }{ . . .

A|N: Yeah, yeah. It's hella short. But my computer was taken away (because, you know I'm such a _horrible_ kid—not really) and I just got it back so I jotted down a few things and I know this seems like a filler, and it probably is, but the ball scene is coming up and I'm real excited to write it! Y'all excited to read it?

Love,

Willow

p.s. Should I just get a Facebook account so you can keep up with what I'm doing? Think it'll be easier? Lemme know in a REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

A | N: Yeah, I'm a HORRIBLE writer to some of you. I haven't updated in FOREVER and I apparently screwed up and said that Rin didn't know about the teachers and blah blah blah.

WELL, for your information, my loves. It was indeed PURPOSEFUL to say she didn't know before. No, I didn't screw up. No, I haven't abandoned the story (AP classes kick ASS) and YES, I will update faster. Apologies, my dear fans. I'm back and will work harder to update better, faster, LONGER chapters.

Now. On to Chapter 19 of _Apple for the Teacher_.

Enjoy!

…}{…

-_Nineteen_-

_Five days later_

Rin stared at the ceiling, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Her memories with Sesshomaru flitted around in her mind. She remembered that night when he told her the school board knew of their relationship, but she was too dazed and unsure with all the information he poured onto her in that single hour they had alone.

Rin sighed and sat up. There was no reason to be mad at Sesshomaru, but she couldn't help it. It all felt overbearing and heavy, like the world was on her shoulders. A year ago she desired a relationship even remotely similar to the one she had with Sesshomaru. But now, it feels as though she wanted nothing to do with it.

It had been nearly a week since she talked to him, smiled at him, held him, kissed him; five days felt like an eternity. She still desired him with every cell in her body. She still hadn't removed the locket, which lay warm and heavy against her chest. She hadn't seen him in class. A sub filled in for him. He hadn't visited her or tried to make contact.

"Maybe it was all a mistake," she said to herself quietly.

But it couldn't be a mistake. The intense energy she felt for him whenever his lips tenderly touched hers could not be mistaken, nor the desire and passion that accompanied every thought of him. She had to admit: she was in love with her teacher. And it frightened her.

…}{…

_She needs time. She just needs time._

No matter how much he said it, Sesshomaru still wanted to break out of the house and run to his mate, even if she didn't want him. He shut his eyes, squeezing them tightly. He couldn't think of what could happen if she wanted nothing to do with him. He has never been one to eagerly want a person so much as he wanted his Rin.

He was the emotionless, merciless, strong demon everyone feared. And now, he had a vulnerability—his Rin. His fist clenched and his eyes opened, blood red pupils glaring at the wall. If _anyone_ dared to touch his Rin, even close to how that wolf demon had that one night, Sesshomaru would show how ugly his anger could truly be.

Hot emotion flooded Sesshomaru's mind and his blood boiled. He couldn't imagine a single hair misplaced on Rin's head. He'd kill the bastard before he could touch Rin. Rin was his now, Sesshomaru's mate. She belonged to him and no one could change that. He would defy the demon council, give up the title to the land.

His mind paused. Would he truly release the title for a silly little human?

_Yes._ He had no hesitation in his answer. He would do anything for Rin, _anything_. But he just could not stay away from her.

He had to see her. Several days were enough time for her, surely. She had time to think and forgive him. Yes, he would leave and go see her.

Tonight.

…}{…

_Rin packed up_ a couple pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts into her overnight bag. She already told Kagome and Sango that she wished to go home for the rest of the weekend.

It was Thanksgiving today. Azami was thrilled to have Rin come home for the holiday. Her parents weren't due until February, so it would just be the two of them.

Azami cooked and Rin set the table. When the feast for two was before them, they said a quick grace and dug into the steaming food. Between bites, they had small talk. But it all ended when Azami casually asked Rin if she had any boyfriends lately. Rin's fork paused on the journey to her mouth.

"Why do you ask?"

Azami stopped eating as well. "Ah. So you do have boyfriend."

Rin flushed scarlet. What was Sesshomaru? She's been asking herself for weeks. Maybe a fiancé? He can't just be a mere boyfriend by now. And mate sounded too formal. But after the way she acted, she wasn't so sure there was anything left. He hasn't even contacted her for _kami_ sake!

"I guess you could call him that," Rin selected her words carefully.

"What's he look like?"

Rin smiled. "Tall, handsome and strong."

Azami smiled, too. "Is he a nice boy?"

Rin cocked her head. "He's a gentleman."

Azami nodded. "Good. He treat you right?"

Again, Rin smiled. "Yes. He does."

And with that, they continued eating. But Rin's mind was no longer on the steaming mash potatoes in front of her. She was focused on the fact that she might have completely screwed up her relationship with her mate.

No, no. He is probably just busy lately.

_Busy finding someone else._

Rin gasped.

Azami looked up. "Is everything okay?"

Rin nodded. "I just need to be excused."

And with that, Rin jumped up and left the room. She briskly walked to her bedroom and shut the door. After pacing several times back and forth, Rin check her surroundings. Her bedroom was in the same condition she left it. The bedspread was still rumpled, the night stand was still cluttered and her closet was still messy. The only thing out of place was the shadow looming by her large bay window.

Rin jumped as a figure emerged out of the corner and into the moonlight. It was nearly a full moon outside and the light from it made Sesshomaru shine.

Rin was ready to say the stupidest of all questions and ask Sesshomaru what the hell he was doing there, but before she could speak, the demon reached a hand out to touch her cheek. She closed her eyes and soaked in the feel of his skin on hers. Her body gave a subtle shiver and she smiled.

She opened her eyes to meet his. She reached her hand to where his was still on her cheek. She held it there. "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru had a flicker of emotion cross his face before he pulled her closer to him. She melted perfectly against his chest. "I know, Rin."

Rin shook her head. "No. I was foolish and acted on something that should never have bothered me in the first place." She laid her free cheek against his chest while his thumb caressed the other one. She breathed in the scent that she longed for all these nights. She closed her eyes again. "I was so stupid. I should have remembered, but I guess all this mate business was beginning to be too much. Sango and Kagome know. The Council knows. My teachers know. It seems everyone knows. And," Rin sighed heavily, "I guess it was too heavy at that moment, because it all hit me right then. The reality of the situation . . . I have to dress up as someone who's worthy of being your mate. I have to pretend to be perfect, which I'm far from.

"I'm sorry," she said for the second time after a moment of silence.

Sesshomaru listened to her babble, polite enough not to interrupt. When she finished, he kissed the top of her head lightly, his lips brushing the fine black hair.

"Come back with me, mate." Sesshomaru lifted her chin so he could stare into her big brown eyes. "Come home."

Rin's body gave another small shiver at the thought. She smiled yet again. "I need to stay here for the night. I'll leave tomorrow morning so I can say goodbye to Azami and thank her for the delicious meal."

Sesshomaru had another flicker of emotion, but this time, Rin caught it. Disappointment. Rin had to think fast, for fear she might lose him again. "But you can stay if you want . . . Puppy."

Sesshomaru growled and Rin giggled. She had him back. That's all the matters.

She had her dog back.

…}{…

"Are you _crazy_?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as he drove through town. "It's _Black Friday_ for _Kami's_ sake! We're never going to find a place to buy a ballgown."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched. "We'll see, mate."

Rin frowned at him, but she was running out of nicknames for him. Air Bud? Marley? Nah, both dogs were too friendly to be associated with Sesshomaru. She'd have to think up new ones in her free time. That is, if she ever got free time. Sesshomaru said the ball was the Saturday. In less than 30 hours, Rin would be dolled up in an oversized dress with load of makeup on and her hair stuck in place. Oh, the fun she was looking forward to.

Sesshomaru pulled into a spot neatly and led her to a small store with a closed sign in the window. Lovely dress of white, navy blue, and green accompanied the sign in the window. Rin had never seen such beautiful dresses in her life—and such expensive dresses. The green one alone cost over four grand. Rin bit her lip, but allowed Sesshomaru to escort her to the door.

"Um, it's closed, I think," she said, timidly.

He gave her a _look_. "Not for us."

And with that a lady came to unlock the door and let the couple in. She introduced herself as Melissa and said she was happy to wait on them. Rin eyed the store. It was full of dazzling gowns of different shapes and sizes. She instantly narrowed in on the rack that held midnight blue dresses with sparkling sequins attached to the skirts. She practically floated to the rack and started flipping through the dresses. She found three she liked most and Melissa showed her to the fitting rooms.

Rin slipped into the first dress. It was pretty with a fancy design on the corset and a ruffled skirt. It was nice, but too big, as in C cup too big. Rin didn't like the way the second one, with designed sequins all over the top and bottom of the skirt, looked on her. It seemed too much.

But the last one, Rin gasped when she turned to look in the mirror. The dress hugged her chest comfortably and the skirt wasn't too large—she could actually get through the doorway without any struggle. The design on the corset and skirt was of flowing vines and flowers. And the color suited her perfectly. She just started to imagine dancing on the floor with her mate, gliding with him around and around.

Rin squealed and opened the door to show Sesshomaru. When she appeared, Melissa smiled warmly and Sesshomaru gazed at her, like he'd never seen her before but he liked what he saw . . . a lot.

"What do you think?" Rin asked almost breathlessly.

"It's perfect," Melissa breathed.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. And that was the best Rin was going to get out of him.

Rin squealed mentally this time, and returned to the dressing room to see herself in the mirror again. She started to think how she was going to do her hair, her nails, her makeup, and she almost burst. But she settled with a small giggle.

Then her thoughts began to wander back to the impression she had to make, the way she had to speak and act. And then there was the challenge InuYasha spoke of. She was scared for that, but she knew she could handle anything thrown at her now, for she had Sesshomaru with her.

And to think, just this past summer, Rin was trying to deal with the break up with Koga and find new love.

Well, she found it. And now, she had to prove to high-up demons that she was worth it.

…}{…

A|N: Soooooo, guess what I just found out?

There seems to be a copycat in FanFiction-and they just so happen to copy _**MY**_ effing ideas.

Sooo, to the copycat: Get your own fucking ideas and stop stealing mine. Thanks.

Oh, and if you didn't know by the description, the dress that won was (insert drum roll) . . . . . . . .

Dress Number 6 !

Anyway . . .

Review!

Willow


	20. Chapter 20

A | N:

Just a response to an unsigned review… Skip ahead for chapter twenty, the ball!

Dear layla,

Thanks for the compliment. But I'd like to set a few things straight:

I'm not saying the teacher-student _plot_ was copied. Who cares about that? I know there are millions of stories out there with the same _plot_. What I'm talking about is _**specific ideas and exact quotes. **_

Don't call me a bitch when you're the one who didn't leave a signed review so I could discuss this privately.

I never said I was the only person on earth. If I thought that, then I'd be idiotic. But right now, I'm not idiotic; I'm hurt someone even thought to copy from me without my permission.

I am grown up, thank you very much.

I have _never_ read a story like mine before this. I'm sure you have, and that's _great_. But I _never_ stole anyone's ideas. What I wrote was my own.

Write your own Sesshomaru and Rin teacher-student story. That's great. I'll read and give you feedback if you wish. I never said you couldn't. And I'm not conceited, I'm wounded.

These ideas _are_ mine. And this author _copied them_. The copyrights of the actual show are obviously to those who have them. But the _story_ is _**mine**_. I came up with the ideas because I liked it and I knew other would like it too. And now that I shared them with thousands of others, one of them decided to duplicate it.

People can write about teachers and their students. I've read wonderful stories out there with the plot. But it's not about the plot. It's about the _ideas_ that made the plot interesting—it's about the little things_. _It shocked me that someone had the thought to steal _my_ ideas and write them as their own.

Now, don't you _dare_ insult me like _that_. I don't have any right to the plot, but I have every right to _my own_ damn ideas. You have _no idea_ what it's like opening a story and finding your own ideas buried in-between the lines. Also, I'm not saying it's my original "thing". I'm saying it's my original _ideas _and _quotes_. I've had many doses of reality and you're a bit late on this one; thanks, though.

And I am sorry for posting the news within chapter nineteen. It was impulsive, but I was too hurt to think to keep it to myself.

So, I'm glad you liked the chapter. But, please, don't _ever_ leave a review like that without a signature.

Sincerely,

_Willow Jane_

**I apologize to all other fans. Please continue to read the next chapter: the ball scene! Yay! **

. . . }{ . . .

-_Twenty_-

_Rin sat nervously_ and fidgeted with her thumbs as some of the servants she had yet to see in this huge house toyed with her hair and face. A girl whose name she didn't know yanked a little too hard on the strand of raven hair and caused Rin to yelp and bring her hand to the sore spot. Another young girl grabbed her wrist and brought it back down to continue manicure Rin's imperfect nails. Rin gritted her teeth against the pain and just sat there to endure it. In the back of her mind, the haunting words _beauty is pain_ echoed.

One of the servants accidentally poked Rin in the eye while trying to apply the mascara. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Can't I do this myself?"

The girl attacking her hair simply replied, "No."

"Why not?" Rin whined.

The girl stopped assaulting her hair to look into Rin's eyes through the mirror in front of her. "Because you must look like the girl the entire Council is expecting. Not some mere human. A woman worthy of Sesshomaru and his estate."

"Well, then. I have big shoes to fill."

"Yes, you do." And with that, the girl went back to tugging and yanking.

Rin kept silent throughout the rest of the treatment. _A woman worthy of the estate_. The words echoed and echoed, burning her skull . . . unless that was the servant pulling her hair. _What is she even doing to it?_

An hour and a half later, Rin was allowed to step out of the chair. The servants purposefully blocked her view of the mirror, so she had no time to see herself before they dragged her behind a changing screen and began undressing her.

"Uhm, I can do this myself, ladies."

"No," replied the girl who did Rin's hair.

"Well, what can I do, then?"

"Stay still."

She followed orders. Then the girl demanded, "Raise your arms."

"I thought I was to remain still?" Rin said sarcastically.

The girl raised her eyebrows. She couldn't be more than a year or two older than Rin. She had outrageously curly blond hair that was tucked underneath a white cap that matched her maid uniform. Her eyes pierced a light green. She was pretty, but had a fierce attitude that showed when she just raised an eyebrow at Rin's comment.

"Well, now you may raise your arms."

"You forgot to say 'Simon says'," Rin teased.

"Well, Saya says raise. Your. Arms."

Rin stared at the girl, Saya, for some time before finally saying, "It's about time I knew your name."

Rin raised her arms and allowed the girls to finish dressing her. When she was finally allowed to, Rin hesitantly approached the mirror across the room. With each step Rin saw what the girls have accomplished.

First, her hair, some of the dark locks pulled up into an intricate braided bun, the rest of her hair was curled neatly and loosely down her back and in front of her chest. Next was Rin's makeup, the soft, glittery blue shadow upon her eyelid matched the shade of the dress without overdoing it. Her lashes were long and dark, a thin line of black eyeliner to define her chocolate irises. Her lips were a soft pink that coordinated with the blush upon her cheeks. Her eyebrows were perfectly plucked.

And then there was the dress. The sparkling corset wrapped perfectly around her slender torso. The small, dazzling flowers glistened in the light when she spun this way and that. It was absolutely wonderful. The locket on her neck completed the image.

Rin turned to Saya, her mouth opened in a silent gasp of surprise. "It's . . . amazing."

Saya held back a smile and nodded to Rin. "Good."

Suddenly, there was a rapid knock at the door. A male servant entered when Rin called out permission. He bowed his head and looked at his Lady urgently. His eyes were wide when he spoke, "My Lady, the guests have arrived and Lord Sesshomaru has asked for your presence immediately."

Rin tried to hold back the sarcastic remark, but it slipped her tongue anyway. "I'm sure he demands it rather than wishes it."

The servant swallowed and gestured to the door with a small nod. Rin thanked the ladies who put her through hell just for the image she now had to uphold for the night. And then there was that test InuYasha was telling her about in the kitchen a week ago. What if she failed? Could she never see Sesshomaru again? Will she be killed?

Rin shook her head hard and nearly tripped over her dress, but didn't, thankfully, because the servant held her forearm. He patted it assuredly, "Not to worry, my Lady. You'll do just fine. Have some fun and meet new people. Lord Sesshomaru won't let you fail."

Rin smiled half-heartedly at the servant.

All too soon, the pair was at the door leading to the massive ballroom Rin saw other servants decorating earlier today, before she was taken away to be primped. The servant made a move to step away from Rin, but Rin clutched his arm tightly. The man looked over to the girl and gave a small smile. "Have no fear, child. You can get through this without a scratch. I promise."

Rin stared at the man desperately for a few more moments and then, reluctantly, let go of his arm to stand alone in front of the closed double doors. Rin swallowed and nodded again to the man. With a loud _click_ the doors slowly opened, revealing a brightly decorated room with at least a hundred people milling about. Rin took a breath and stepped forward.

She was told she would arrive to the ball alone, but she still desperately wished for her mate to be by her side. She needed to hold someone's arm without them complaining about how tightly she clutched to it.

People turned her way and with the dignity Rin had left, she held her chin high, shoulders back and hands resting just above her navel. The shawl the ladies had placed over her shoulders last minute was had little effect of keeping the goosebumps from her flesh. The stares continued as Rin took the few steps down into the room, silently congratulating herself for not falling on her ass.

Instantly, when she reached the last step, she spotted Sesshomaru, making his way to her. She could see the effort he was making not to use his demon speed to reach her, politely asking people to move out of his way. When he was in front of her, he silently held out his hand, his eyes doing all the talking as he slowly took in Rin's appearance, approving it. Rin took his hand and he helped her down the last step. He put her hand in the crook of his elbow and turned to face the crowd.

Some people were beaming, others were just plain staring. The beaming ones were mostly ladies and the staring were demons of status, Rin could tell from the posture and facial emotions she found similar in her own mate. Rin put on a small smile and gazed around the room as Sesshomaru led her to a group of people she was to meet.

As soon as their names were introduced, Rin had forgotten them. A servant came to offer her a glass of champagne, but Rin kindly denied. She wanted to be on top of her game if this council trick was to be anything she imagined.

After an hour of meeting and greeting people, Rin spotted a head of black hair accompanied by a head of white with adorable doggie ears poking out. Rin nearly squealed with delight when her one of her best friends came up to her and gave her a small hug.

Kagome was dressed in a soft, peach colored gown with a simple ribbon wrapped around her torso, her hair was worn down and the only jewelry she had was one of the simple key necklaces that all three of them got at the local Claire's when they were freshmen.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked eagerly.

"I'm saving you, of course!" Kagome giggled.

Rin smiled. "Oh it's so nice having a familiar face here."

"Hey!" InuYasha snapped. "I'm the one who brought her here! You should be thanking me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, whatever. I need to speak to my friend."

InuYasha didn't move.

"_Alone_."

InuYasha huffed but turned around and walked toward the table serving small appetizers. Rin could still feel Sesshomaru pressed against her back. She turned and gave him a look. "I'll be fine for a few minutes."

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Leave, dog," Rin said playfully.

Sesshomaru gave her a look that said he was not to be ordered around.

"Pretty please?"

Finally, with another look, Sesshomaru backed off and went to speak with another group of stuck up people. The whole room was practically filled with demons with excellent hearing, so there was no place else to go than on of the balconies, where it was semi-private. Rin could still see Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru could damn well still see Rin. Heaven forbid, Rin decided to try and fly off the balcony.

"Gosh, he's so over-protective," Ring grumbled.

Kagome laughed. "I'm so surprised I'm taking this so well. My best friend, the one who I'm practically mother bear to, is dating my _history teacher_."

Rin joined in on the laughter. "Yeah, it's odd, but I'm happy."

Kagome smiled. "I know. After the asshole Koga, you need someone as good as—so you say—Mr. Taisho."

Rin frowned. "How's Sango?"

"She's getting too busy with her homework and boy troubles." Kagome waved her hand to dismiss the thought. "But other than that she's good."

"Listen, I'm sorry about never telling you about me and Sesshomaru." Rin looked down to her fidgeting hands.

Kagome placed a hand over Rin's. "I understand. I'm just happy you're happy. Even though I'll _never_ be able to look at Mr. Taisho the same."

Both friends burst into laughter. But the laughter was cut short when a loud _bang_ echoed throughout the room. Rin and Kagome stepped inside to see what the commotion was about. Before Rin made even five steps into the room, Sesshomaru appeared and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Stay behind me."

Rin's mind started to catch up on what was happened—the test. With a sideways glance to her friend, Rin was taken away from the balcony and toward the center of the room, where a female voice continued to scream, "Where is she?"

Rin didn't want to find out who the speaker is and who the woman was referring to when she said 'she'. But, as luck would have it, Rin found the woman was looking for her because when people parted like the Red Sea to reveal Rin and Sesshomaru, the woman shrieked, "There you are!"

Sesshomaru guided Rin forward, toward the woman with white hair, a crescent moon on her forehead and white fur wrapped around her arms—Rin had to be blind to not see the resemblance between this woman and Sesshomaru.

"Hello, child." She stepped toward Rin and her mate.

Sesshomaru instantly pulled Rin behind him and glared at the beautiful woman. "You were not invited."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Why, of course I was! I didn't want to miss out on meeting my only son's human mate."

There was an edge to her tone and Rin couldn't figure out what it was. Of course she was his mother. Rin got that from the moment she saw the woman. What Rin didn't understand was why Sesshomaru was so on edge. It was only his mother; naturally she wanted to meet the girl her son was to mate with.

Rin stepped around Sesshomaru, ignoring his silent protest of clutching her hand. "Hello, my name is Rin."

Rin held out her hand to shake with Sesshomaru's mother. The woman took Rin's hand into her own and shook it gently. "It's nice to meet you, child. You may call me Inukimi."

Rin gave a small smile. Something about the woman troubled Rin. Her eyes were a bright gold, like her son's, but gave off a vibrant aura that unsettled Rin. She could be very, very dangerous, Rin suddenly thought.

Sesshomaru tugged Rin back into his side before Rin could say anything more. Rin looked up to her mate and frowned. _He senses something, but won't tell me._

"Leave. Now," Sesshomaru ordered. "Introductions are over."

Rin looked back to Inukimi, who glared at her child. "Always talking down to your own mother as if I am less than you, Sesshomaru. I thought I had raised you better."

"Get out."

"I simply cannot leave. I do love a good party."

And before Rin could chide her mate on bad host manners, Inukimi's eyes were suddenly a furious red. Rin gasped as a cyclone appeared from Inukimi's body and circled around her, sending hard waves of wind towards Rin and Sesshomaru, who remained perfect still other than squeezing Rin closer to him.

Rin watched in horror as Inukimi's body began to shift. Her face formed into that of a dog, her hands and feet soon became paws and her torso got long and slender, everything turning pristine white. It felt like eternity but it was only a few moments until Inukimi was fully in her dog form.

Rin gasped again and clutched Sesshomaru tightly. Rin wouldn't allow the woman to hurt her or Sesshomaru or Kagome or anyone else. Rin felt her knees shaking with fear, though. How could she possibly face a dog demon when she can barely stand, let alone walk?

The dog stepped forward and everyone in the room shuffled away from the Rin and her mate. No one else was afraid of the dog demon that was stalking toward the couple in the center of the room. Rin could hear Kagome struggling with InuYasha in the background. With a few hushed words from InuYasha, Kagome stopped, but Rin could feel the worry radiating off her friend.

Sesshomaru glared at his mother. "Do not step any closer."

Rin took a brief glance away from the dog to her the man standing next to her, holding her against his body protectively. _Uh-oh_. Sesshomaru's eyes were the darkest red Rin had seen. This red was nothing like when they had the first detention. This red was meant for pain and death.

Rin sucked in a breath and tried to calm her mate by placing a hand over his chest. She said warningly, "Sesshomaru."

His response was pushing her behind him. He stepped toward his mother and Rin followed, remaining behind him. Sesshomaru growled low and threateningly, "Leave."

The dog took another step forward, snarling viciously, responding to the demand. Sesshomaru growled louder. But, before he could say another word, Rin stepped around him quickly and approached the dog demon before he could stop her.

"Listen, I get it. You're the mother and he's the son and you wish for him to marry the worthy girl," Rin said, showing more bravery than she felt. "But I am not going to let you threaten the man I love, even though he is your son. I will not allow you to scare my friends or myself, for that matter. If you wish to stay, than do so as a human, not a dog that has no right to ruin a perfectly good ball, okay?"

Sesshomaru suddenly pulled Rin back into his chest and held her there to ensure she doesn't say anything more ridiculous to the mother of the Lord of the Western Lands. It's like insulting the Queen Mother—idiotic.

Before anyone could say anything else, Inukimi suddenly returned to human form with another odd cyclone circling around her.

"No one has spoken to me like that," Inukimi said as she stepped toward Rin in fascination. "No one but my own son."

Inukimi turned from the couple and approached a few men who watched, along with the rest of the guests, the confrontation between Rin and Inukimi in awe.

Inukimi said aloud for everyone to hear, "I approve of this mating."

And each man nodded and repeated the same thing to Rin and Sesshomaru, raising their glasses in salute to the couple.

Rin frowned. The mother of the groom had to approve in order for Rin to mate with Sesshomaru? Rin looked up to Sesshomaru who was looking down at her with normal, golden eyes once again. He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead before releasing her waist to take her hand and guide her to the men and his mother.

He nodded to each man and gave a long look to his mother that only she could interpret before guiding Rin back to her friend.

Kagome grabbed Rin by the shoulders and sang, "I cannot believe you just did that!"

Rin nodded. "But I guess that's what had to be done. I thought I was going to pee my pants!"

Kagome giggled. "Gosh, I hope that doesn't happen to me when I meet InuYasha's parents."

"Hey! Who said you were ever going to, huh?" InuYasha said.

"Oh, I will. Just you watch."

The couple started to bicker and Sesshomaru, silent as ever, dragged Rin away from her friends and toward the doors. Once up the steps and out the door, Sesshomaru picked Rin up into his arms and carried her up the stairs, back to the room—their room.

Rin leaned into Sesshomaru's massive body and breathed deeply, trying to recover from the incident just moments before. How could she have possibly done that? But she did and she intended to never do it again, that's for sure.

Once Sesshomaru closed and locked to door to the bedroom, he laid his mate on the bed.

Rin sat up and looked up to her mate. She said timidly, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

Rin closed her eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, I just didn't like her snarling and threatening you like that. I—"

Rin was cut off by the sudden kiss from her mate that took her breath away, like it always did. Rin deepened the kiss and pulled Sesshomaru closer to her. They ended up sprawled on the bed; legs tangled together, bodies pressed against each other. Rin nearly whimpered when Sesshomaru ended the passionate kiss.

She opened her eyes to find red irises looking back at her. Thankfully, it wasn't the murderous ones she had seen just minutes before. It was the passionate, lustful red she had seen only a couple times before.

He spoke, "Do not ever step in front of danger for me, mate. Never."

"Yes, d—."

Sesshomaru went for another kiss before Rin could say another nickname. Rin squealed when Sesshomaru picked her up and made her straddle his thighs. She moaned. "Mm. Good dog."

Sesshomaru growled and deepened the kiss until Rin practically sighed with happiness.

. . . }{ . . .

A| N: Review, my loves!


	21. Chapter 21

_-Twenty One_-

_Rin groaned as she_ trudged her way to the West Building-history . . . with Sesshomaru. _Or, Mr. Taisho._ Rin giggled into her. How hard was it going to be now that they can't even look at each other without his eyes getting a passionate red.

"What are you giggling about, young lady?" a voice came from behind her.

Rin turned to see Kagome two steps behind her, smiling. Rin blushed. "Oh, nothing."

Kagome rubbed her nose and then wagged her eyebrows at Rin. "So, what's gonna happen in class today?"

Rin sighed. "I have no idea."

"Did you decide to come back?"

Rin shook her head. "Heck no. I could have ditched school for the rest of the semester, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let me."

Kagome shook her finger at her friend. "No, no, no. It's Mr. Taisho while you're in school."

Rin chuckled. "Yeah, but it's going to be weird. I swear if he even looks at me, I'm going to melt."

Kagome frowned in disgust. "I don't know if I want to hear about how incredibly hot my teacher, who just so happens to be my best friend's soulmate, is..."

Rin pushed Kagome playfully. "Oh, stop. I had to hear all the gory details about you and InuYasha. Remember?"

Kagome blushed. "I thought we agreed not to bring that up again."

Rin laughed along with Kagome at her joke. They entered the building arm in arm and practically skipped to the classroom. Before Rin even reached the door, she could feel the vibrant energy that alerted her that Sesshomaru was in the classroom. Rin swallowed hard and allowed Kagome to reach for the door and open it. She swung Rin in first and led her to their desk in the back of the room.

Rin desperately tried to act normal and chit-chat with her best friend, but once they were both settled into their seats, surrounded by gossiping teenagers once again, Rin looked up.

Her eyes found that beautiful head of white hair scribbling on the chalkboard. More notes on the book. She sighed. Maybe he'll give her a break . . . But then Rin thought about how odd it would be for the students to be working hard while she lazied around the class while Mr. Taisho didn't care what she did. She knew she had to fit in with the rest of the students. The faculty knew of the mating-Rin shivered-but that didn't mean the students had to know as well.

So she slowly opened the book and straighten her lined paper and extra pencil to give her something to do before digging into the reading. She sighed again and glanced up. His gaze was down to his desk, where he scribbled something on papers the students must have turned in while he was absent.

_While _we_ were absent_. She corrected herself.

She began on the page he specified on the board and her eyes widened.

_Demon War of 1187_

She furrowed her brow but read and took notes anyway. And then she read it, before others, she was sure. Because as soon as she was doing reading about the general of the army, several girls gasped and looked up at Mr. Taisho. Boys, who were preoccupied with staring at the ceiling, scanned the page and looked up at the teacher as well.

A hand shot up and Rin shot daggers at Kagura, the one who perkily called out, "Mr. Taisho, is this true? Are you really the General of 1187?"

Mr. Taisho didn't even glance away from the paper he was graded. "It is."

Several girls whispered in wonderment.

Rin wanted to kill them all for looking at him like a piece of meat. He was old, but several girls were just thrilled by the idea of a war hero, no matter what his age.

Rin listened, clutching her desk so as not to strangle several girls as the each asked questions, which Mr. Taisho answered with a straight, humorless face. Some boys asked about the action on the battlefields, to which Mr. Taisho merely answered yes or no. The interrogation went on and on until one girl asked, "Did you leave a lover behind?"

Mr. Taisho paused a moment. Before he could even open her mouth, Rin shot up and interrupted, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Taisho, shocked but covering it relatively well by saying, "You may."

Rin left the room, not even hearing his response. She heard Kagome's voice as the door closed, but she didn't even pause. Rin left the building and stood outside for several moments, breathing deeply so as to release the anger. She shook out her arms and rolled her head, stretching the tense muscles in her neck. She wanted to punch those girls. She wanted to rip their throats out. She wanted to damage those hormonal teenagers until they begged for mercy.

But Rin wasn't even a really violent person. She was just in the classroom. And then she realized that she was jealous-insanely so. She had to cool off, but Rin didn't think she'd be able to return to the classroom. It was getting colder outside, winter was coming-so was Christmas.

Rin sighed. After over a week of playing hooky, Rin was behind on all her classes. She had used homeroom time to gather all the missing assignments she had from all her other classes and stuffed them into her backpack. She had a lot of homework to do, that's for sure.

Mr. Taisho _had_ to give her a break from history in order to catch up on her school work. After all, it was his fault for making her miss so much school, right?

Rin hadn't seen Sango since before Thanksgiving. Mr. Taisho had dropped Rin off at the front gate early this morning, just after breakfast was served. She ran to her room, picked up some things to change into and look presentable, then booked it to art to grovel Ms. Aiko for missing out on the drawing exhibit. Then she went to English and gathered all the lame worksheets. She saved history for last, knowing if she tried to talk to him, she'd have a hard time not grabbing him and kissing him until the world ended.

Her dreams had been faint ever since he took her to his massive house. No nightmares interrupted her sleep, but that was because she was cuddling with the hottest dog demon in the world.

After an appropriate amount of time, Rin entered the building again and marched back to the room. She had just turned the doorknob when the bell rang, and students began to pour out of the classroom.

Rin stomped past them and to her desk. She stuffed all her supplies into her backpack, ignoring the crushing of all her homework as she did so. She had just zipped up the bag when a presence appeared at her back. She didn't bother turning around.

"So, was the answer yes, or no?'

Sesshomaru's hands were placed on her shoulders and he pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her possessively. Rin ignored the butterflies in her stomach and kept up her facade of discontent.

His fingers easily flicked away her hair, gaining easy access to the soft spot on her neck, where he placed his lips and buried his nose.

"No, Rin. The answer was no."

Rin turned her head slightly. "Honestly?"

"Yes."

His lips captured hers before she could retort. She tried to swallow the moan, but it purred from her throat before she could protest. His touch soothed her every worry and made all the stress she had been feeling earlier about school fade away. With that thought, Rin pulled back and gazed at her mate.

"Can I skip the assignments that I missed last week?" she asked, gently touching his chest and making small circles on it with her forefinger. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Pretty please?"

Sesshomaru gazed at her, a tint of red in his eyes. Rin waited for his response but he never gave any.

"You know, if I fail because you decided to kidnap me and hold me hostage for a week, I'm going to be very, very angry at my mate and perhaps be too depressed to even think about fulling mating with him, therefore not able to give him pups or anything else that would make him hap-"

He devoured her into another kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "No, you cannot."

Rin began to protest, but his finger pressed against her lips. "But I shall help with all that I can."

Rin huffed and nearly stomped her foot like a child during a tantrum, but she didn't. She held her tongue, but gave him a cool glare. "I'm sure I can handle it. Wouldn't want to be favored over all the other students, right?"

"Rin, you must know it is too late for such a thing?"

Rin smiled. "I know. That's why you're gonna let me not do the homework. And still pass with a B."

Sesshomaru shook his head minutely.

Rin sighed melodramatically. "Well, then I guess I can't kiss you anymore. I can't touch you anymore." Rin stepped out of his arms. "If you'll just hand me the assignments, I'll be on my way to my next class, Mr. Taisho."

She saw him flinch at the name. He took one step toward her. She stepped back. This all seemed roughly familiar . . .

His hand snaked out and pulled her to him before she could move away. His lips crushed her own in a breathtaking kiss. He pressed against her, eliciting yet another moan, this one louder and deeper than before.

Rin tried to break the kiss, but Sesshomaru wouldn't have it. He entered his tongue into her mouth and Rin was helpless once more.

Once the kiss was broken after several moments, Rin heard the sound of the warning bell. She kissed his nose. "You're gonna make me late."

He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I do not like to be pushed around, mate."

"I won't tell anyone, Spike."

He squeezed her sides and Rin giggled. "So, I'm off the hook?"

He didn't respond and Rin gave him a peck on the cheek. "I take that as a yes. Now, I gotta go, but I'll see you later."

He reluctantly released her. At the door, Rin blew him a kiss. She left the building feeling giddy. She didn't have to do history, so that was off her back. She just needed to focus on getting all those assignments done by the end of the week and still do the homework they had assigned today.

Rin groaned. _I hate high school._

. . . }{ . . .

Author's Note:

Bahahaha. Take about a filler chapter. I know you guys thought they were gonna DO IT but I decided to wait a bit. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thanks so much for being patient!

Love,

Willow


	22. Chapter 22

_-Twenty Two-_

_Rin sat at the lunch table_ with her closest friends. Hana started to bubble over about how Rin was missing and how worried she and Kohaku were and a bunch of other things tumbled from her mouth that Rin had trouble keeping up with.

In the end, Rin-with the help of Kagome-cleared all the stress and worries of her friends. Only InuYasha stared at her with disbelief-or smugness. He smirked at her and kept a secret smile on his face during the entire lunch break. Sango and Miroku were nowhere to be found. Rin lost her appetite so decided to try and do some math homework while the gang ate. Her attempts at multistep equations were interrupted when her name was called over the PA, demanding her to go directly to the headmaster's office.

Rolling her eyes, Rin packed her things said her mournful goodbyes to her friends and marched to the office.

Headmaster Bankotsu sat behind his desk as she entered his office after instructions from the receptionist. His chair was faced away from her. When Rin closed the door, however, the headmaster swiveled around to look at her. He was young for a headmaster. His skin was a natural dark tan. His hair was a deep black, and with cobalt blue eyes, he was definitely a looker at Wolfe Academy. He is said to have a past of being a mercenary, but that's all talk-no one can murder 1,000 humans or demons, right? But the four-pointed star on his forehead said different. Mercenary or not, the guy was downright terrifying-that's why Rin's knees were shaking.

"Sit," he commanded.

Rin hastily complied. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, I did." He steepled his fingers and leaned onto his desk. "I'm sure by now you know that Mr. Taisho is your intended mate."

Rin blushed. "Yes, sir."

"And by now, you have fully mated."

Rin frowned. "That is none of your business, Headmaster."

"Nonetheless, I will not have my students missing class for over a week because they have found their mate, who just so happens to be their teacher!"

Rin flinched away from the headmaster's raised voice. "I apologize for missing so much school, but I have received all my absent work and I'm nearly finished with it."

_That's a lie_.

Headmaster Bankotsu looks at Rin doubtfully, but didn't question it. "Very well. I expect to see you present in each and every class, and for your grades to improve. No more missing assignments, yes?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

He eyed her for a minute more. Rin grew uncomfortable and shifted uneasily in the chair. After another moment, Headmaster Bankotsu nodded and waved his hand. "You may go."

Rin jumped from her seat and left the office without any sort of farewell. He gave her the creeps-big time. Class had already started. Rin groaned and marched her way across campus to the North Building-English.

. . . }{ . . .

_After another boring class_, Rin trudged over to the West Building for history. After yesterday's after class make out session, Rin tried to keep her distance just to drive him crazy. Homeroom this morning was intense-a lot of look-when-the-other-person-isn't. Rin purposefully bit her lip and the cap of her pen as seductively as she could. And she left the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Kagura had captured Sesshomaru's attention before he could make his move toward his mate. Rin pretended not to notice, but inside, she was boiling with jealous and hatred toward Kagura. The slut better not touch her man!

Rin entered the building and then eventually the classroom. As soon as she opened the door, she felt off. She didn't feel the familiar presence of her mate. When she glanced at the front of the classroom, she saw an unfamiliar head of dark brown, short hair writing a name on the board. Rin frowned and took her normal seat in the back of the room next to the windows. Kagome dropped down next to her and huffed about the weather getting colder.

Rin smiled half-heartedly at her. Kagome noticed and glanced at the board. She gave Rin a sad smile. "Maybe he's been called away for business. You never know."

Rin nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

The final bell rang and everyone turned to face the front. Rin noticed a few female faces fall when they realized the hunk of a teacher wasn't present in the class. Instead, he was replaced by an older, much more nerdy-looking substitute. Rin sighed and opened her book to the assigned page and began to read and take note.

"Is there a Ms. Rin in this class?" a voice called from the front.

Rin snapped her head up and stared at the sub. She raised her hand and squeaked, "That's me."

The sub approached her desk and placed a folded piece of paper on the corner. "This was on the desk. Your teacher asked me to give it to you."

Rin took the paper in her hand as the sub returned to the front of the classroom. She glanced at Kagome, who just nodded at the paper encouragingly. She whispered, "Open it!"

Rin unfolded the paper and quickly read the neat handwriting scrawled on it.

_ Rin,_

_ I have been called away on business with the Council. _

_ I shall see you tonight._

_ Jaken will be meeting you at the front gate after class._

He didn't even sign it. He simply wrote out orders that he expected Rin to follow. Rin grinned. _Silly, Sesshomaru. When will you learn? _Rin had never been one to obey, he should know that by now.

Rin held back her giggle and tossed the note to Kagome, who read it with wide eyes and tossed it back with a secret grin that Rin returned.

The class zoomed by and Rin turned in her notes at the end of the period. Kagome parted ways with Rin the dorm rooms. Rin entered her room and dumped her stuff on the bed before removing her uniform and replacing it with a pair of comfy sweats and a neon tank top. She pulled out her books and other homework from her bag and started to get to work. After about two hours of studying and faking answers to equations, there came a knock on the door. Rin looked up and frowned. It was nearing dinner time and all the students would be at the dining hall.

She stood and opened the door, excitement bubbling in her stomach. It just had to be Sesshomaru coming to punish her!

But when the door was opened, it revealed no one. Until Rin looked down and spotted Jaken fidgeting in the hallway.

She sighed. "Jaken, I have loads of homework to get through. Tell Sesshomaru if he wants to see me-"

"You are requested at my lord's home."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Just tell Sesshomaru-"

"Lord Sesshomaru is missing, human! You are needed at the mansion."

And with that Jaken started down the hall. Rin stood at the door of her room, her mouth dropped open and her hand at her chest. Then his words registered and Rin's body went cold with dread. Rin's body shook and her knees suddenly couldn't hold her up any longer. She crumbled to the floor and pressed her hand to her open mouth in horror. How could he be missing?

Finally snapping out of her torturous lost moment, Rin stood and closed her dorm door behind her. She'll get the keys from the Student Office when she returned to campus-once she found Sesshomaru, that is.

Rin raced after Jaken and finally found him outside the dorm building in a sleek black car waiting at the curb. Rin dove in and closed the door behind her.

"Please, tell me everything that you know," Rin practically demanded the green imp.

Jaken huffed, but didn't answer. Rin leaned over and grabbed the small demon by the collar. "Tell me. Now."

"As far as I know, Lord Sesshomaru left the campus to meet with the Council and discuss the matter of the mating. But according to the Council, my lord never arrived." Jaken was practically choking while he was gushing the information. Rin released her grip on him and leaned back to look out the window. She didn't recognize the driver, but he was breaking every driving law known to man to get to the massive mansion within ten minutes.

Rin dashed from the car and into the mansion before Jaken could say anything. Once inside, Rin noticed a man who had the same long mane of white hair and large build of her mate, but she instantly knew it wasn't Sesshomaru. He turned and Rin gasped at the startling resemblance of Sesshomaru and this man she could only assume to be his father.

She stared at him and he continued to stare back at her.

"Mr. Inu Taisho," Rin breathed. She heard stories about this infamous dog demon, Western Lands lord. Most of them were gruesome, others were terrifying. Rin didn't know whether to bow or simply stand and stare blankly at the nobleman.

"You must be my son's mate," he rumbled. His voice was much, much deeper than Sesshomaru's.

Rin mutely nodded.

"Good. Maybe you can help locate him."

"How could he simply go missing, my lord?" Rin had remembered to always address a nobleman by lord.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, miss. Now, if you could please, zero in on my son. Then you may leave if you wish."

Rin frowned. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Taisho frowned back at Rin. "You do not know how to locate your mate?"

Rin shook her head lamely. "Whenever I needed him, he just magically appeared. He told me it was because of the necklace."

"Yes," Mr. Taisho said calmly. "It also works vice versa. If you focus on his energy, you can locate him if you need to. It's how he can connect with you without being completely mated."

Rin didn't even try to wrap her head around the whole thing. Instead, she nodded at Mr. Taisho and turned to enter the living room. She sat at the end of the couch. Mr. Taisho sat at the other end, silent. Rin closed her eyes and tried to do what Mr. Taisho said-focus on his energy. Rin merely concentrated on his face and his touch and his kiss. She focused on every part of him that she adored and loved-which was all of him. She continued to picture him and could practically hear her heart calling out to him. And suddenly, she knew. She didn't get a picture, an address, nothing. She simply _knew_.

"He's here."

Mr. Taisho frowned. "How's that possible?"

"No, not her in the mansion. He's here on the grounds. He's surrounded by trees."

Rin gasped as a sudden flash of twisting hurt rippled through her stomach. "He's-in pain."

Without a second thought, Rin jumped up and started for the front door. She ran out of the mansion and hung a left to the forest surrounding the mansion. She heard the sound of footsteps landing softly behind her and knew Mr. Taisho was following her lead.

_He's covered in blood_.

Rin didn't see it-she _felt_ it. She just knew. _How can anyone explain this_?

She ran blindly until she was lost in the trees. After another minute of sprinting, she slowed. Mr. Taisho matched her pace easily. He let her lead the way further into the forest. And then she stopped, looking left and right. She couldn't tell where he was exactly. She could _feel_ him, but she couldn't pinpoint his location.

"Can you smell him? He's close, I know it," she said to Mr. Taisho.

Mr. Taisho's nose twitched as he sniffed the air. He turned left and Rin followed him. Her mind was racing with pessimistic thoughts. _What if he's wounded badly? Who did this to him? Please don't let him be dead._ Rin's heart tore at the thought. She was trying desperately not to crumble to the ground again. She had to be strong in order to find her mate. She had to carry on. Once she finds him, she'll collapse-after she kicks his ass for making her worry, of course.

She was thinking so much that she didn't realize when Mr. Taisho stopped. She halted before she could collide with him. He was looking ahead. Rin peeked around him and spotted a clearing in the fading sunlight. She caught a glimpse of light reflecting off of . . . white fur?

Rin sidestepped Mr. Taisho and approached the clearing, brushing off Mr. Taisho's hand on her shoulder, warning her. She continued to approach the lump of fur. When she finally reached the huge form, she recognized it as a dog-a very large, brilliant white dog laying on its side. Red liquid stained the clean fur. Rin's eyes instantly watered when she saw the blue crescent moon on the dog's forehead.

She dropped to her knees beside its head and lightly touched its forehead. "Sesshomaru," she breathed. "Wake up, please."

He didn't move. Rin's eyes suddenly watered, but she refused for tears to fall. She needed to figure out how to help him. She shuffled over to his stomach, where most of the blood was flowing out. She leaned forward and lightly touched the skin around the wound to get a better view of the large gash.

Suddenly, the dog jumped up and Rin was quickly thrown to the side. She yelped when she landed on her butt a few feet from the dog. Sesshomaru quickly turned to face her, his eyes the blood red she had seen at the ball when Inukimi shifted into her dog form. Rin refused to cower under the vicious gaze of her mate. Instead, she swiflty stood and dusted off her sweatpants.

She looked up at her mate. "You are in deep trouble, Sesshomaru! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Now, lie back down and let me help you, or I swear you are banned from ever touching me ever again! And stop snarling at me, you cranky old man!" Rin put her hands on her hips, her game face was firmly on. But inside, she was cheering, _He's alive! He's alive! Yay! He's alive!_

Rin waited for a full minute before the dog hesitantly sat and then lied on its side for her to examine his wound. Mr. Taisho suddenly appeared. Sesshomaru growled at the newcomer, but Rin lightly tapped his nose to silence him. "Be nice. He's here to help."

"I've called our doctor. He'll be her in a minute," Mr. Taisho explained.

_They have their own doctor. _Then it hit Rin-they're dog demons. Of course they have their own doctor to examine them and what not, right?

Another man appeared from the forest and quickly approached the trio. He poked and prodded at Sesshomaru without so much as a greeting to Mr. Taisho or Rin. He went directly to work, concentrating on stopping the bleeding. Finally, he spoke, "He's be cut in a vital organ, which is why it wouldn't stop bleeding. It'll be easier to heal him in human form so no damage is permanent."

"Shift back, son," Mr. Taisho ordered.

Sesshomaru glared at him and didn't move.

Rin stepped into his line of sight. She grabbed his snout to bring his forehead to hers. Needless to say, his was a lot larger than hers. But she was looking him in the eye. "It's all to help you. Please. Shift."

After what seemed like an hour, but must have been merely minutes, Sesshomaru began to shiver. A cyclone erupted out of thin air, just like when Inukimi shifted. Rin was trapped inside, along with Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes really tight and clutched onto his fur. The fur then turned to silk. And when the wind stopped whipping around them, Rin felt hands settle on her waist and she knew the touch to her core. She had her arms wrapped out her mate and she squeezed him tightly. "Don't ever do that to me ever again," she whispered. She felt his lips press the top of her head and she closed her eyes again, in bliss.

_He's here, he's alive. _

. . . }{ . . .

A|N : Yay! An update! Wooohoooo!

Suspenseful, right?! Ehh, maybe. Haha. All to be explained soon. And more stuff to come! I'M SO EXCITED! :O

Love you all!

Review!

Add to Favs!

Y'all know the drill. :)

Willow


	23. Chapter 23

-_Twenty Three_-

_The couple laid in bed_ after the doctor worked on Sesshomaru's wound and left the mansion. Mr. Taisho left soon after speaking to his son privately in the study while Rin twiddled her thumbs out in the hall. She had heard raised voices and a few thuds. Once his father left, Sesshomaru had emerged from the study, a look of hot red rage across his face. But then his eyes reached Rin, sitting on the floor, and his gaze softened instantly.

Without speaking, Sesshomaru had reached for Rin and pulled her into his side before walking with her up the stairs and to the master bedroom, where they had lied down and stared up at the ceiling silently. Rin rolled closer into Sesshomaru's warmth. His arm clutched tightly around her waist.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Rin breathed. She toyed with his open shirt, twisting buttons between her fingers, refusing to meet his eyes. She already knew his answer.

"No, mate." His voice was just as low as hers. His thumbs absently made circles on her hip.

She swallowed before she asked, "Why not?"

He didn't answer, just like she suspected. She sighed before sitting up and scooting away from Sesshomaru to the edge of the bed where she swung her feet off and stood. "I'll see you in the morning?" she stared down at her bare feet. She never did grab shoes after Jaken appeared at her dorm room, informing her that her mate simply disappeared.

She heard the creak in the bed and knew Sesshomaru shifted. She felt his presence against her back and resisted the instinct to lean back into him. She was upset with him-not quite angry anymore. After watching the doctor work on his gashing stomach wound, Rin realized how close she was to losing her mate-and she hated the feeling. She released all previous anger that was aimed directly at Sesshomaru when the realization hit home. How could she be mad at the only person who truly completed her? Especially when he was so fatally injured?

Rin took a step away from the bed. "I have to go."

_But I don't want to go!_ Her subconscious screamed at her. She had to go. She had a million worksheets and essays and notes to catch up on. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

She tried to take another step away, but Sesshomaru's arm snaked around her and pulled her back to his chest. She let out a small gasp, but otherwise tried to remain neutral. Or else, her tears will break free. She almost lost him, and the thought was tearing her up more than the fact he won't tell her anything.

_But, he's here. He's alive. You're touching him. _

Rin took a breath and evenly said, "I have to go."

She refused to cry in front of Sesshomaru right now. She didn't want him to see her weak or get angry that she was fussing over him. She wanted to remain strong and by staying with him, her strength was swiftly dwindling.

Ignoring her soft spoken words, Sesshomaru leaned over her shoulder and sweetly kissed Rin's tender spot on her neck. His nose inhaled at the same time his fangs pierced her neck. Rin jumped at the sharp pain and then the sudden rush of pure ecstasy pulsing through her veins. She felt this sensation before, only briefly. Now, it was complete heaven she was getting lost into. She seemed to be wading in bliss and Sesshomaru's sudden overwhelming presence flowing over her, through her, _into _her.

She gasped when he finally retracted his fangs and licked the punctured holes in her neck. Rin hadn't realized she closed her eyes while Sesshomaru vamped out on her. Opening her eyelids, she met the gaze of a stoic dog demon.

"What just happened?" she breathed.

"I have marked you, mate."

"M-marked?" Rin stuttered. She remembered reading about how dog demons were possessive and claimed what is theirs. Rin's hand slowly reached for her neck where he bit her. Nothing was different, but she felt different inside. "But . . . you've bitten me before?"

"Yes, mate. And the temptation to mark you then was nearly out of my control. But you were inebriated, as I recall."

Rin blushed. She remembered. That was when he first brought her here. Suddenly, her mind went hazy and her eyesight was blurred. "W-what's wrong with me?"

Her body felt light and Sesshomaru held her around her waist as her knees gave away and her weight fell into his arms. She stared up at the blurred face of Sesshomaru and tried to touch him, but her hand wouldn't moved.

A voice came from beyond. "You'll sleep now, mate."

"S-st-sta-ay," Rin slurred. _What was in that bite?_

Rin's sight darkened and her eyes fluttered closed as she went into a blissful sleep.

. . . }{ . . .

"_What?!" _InuTaisho exclaimed, slamming a fist into the mahogany table. "How could that not be their test? That challenge was perfect for my son and his mate!"

The Councilmen stared at Mr. Taisho with calm, stoic faces. They had just informed the present Lord of the Western Lands that his son's mate has completed the challenge, not his son.

A Councilman spoke, "Your son hasn't proved the relationship to be valid. InuKimi approving of the match simply proved his mate, the human, is fit for this particular mating. He has proved nothing besides allowing his mate to face the challenges alone."

Another man voiced, "We shall conduct another challenge that Sesshomaru himself must face alone."

"And how do you intend to force him to face a challenge with his mate by his side?" InuTaisho demanded.

The Council shifted looks around the room. The first Councilman spoke again, "She will not be in the picture."

Mr. Taisho didn't need an explanation. Instead, he swallowed and looked about the room. The entire Council remained neutral and passive. How could they? Did they know what this even means? The consequences will be severe if the challenge doesn't go as planned.

If they pulled off kidnapping Sesshomaru's intended mate, the only problem would be if they can stop Sesshomaru from killing anyone.

. . . }{ . . .

_Rin's body shifted_ and her eyes fluttered open. Gold orbs stared back at her as fingers toyed with her hair. Rin sighed and pressed herself closer to Sesshomaru. A sudden need to touch him overcame her senses and her hand reached out to gently glide down his cheek to his jaw. Rin didn't miss the hitch in his breathing.

After gazing in his eyes for a moment more, Rin leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. It was meant to be tender, a quick peck, but it turned into something heated and passionate. Before long, both Rin and Sesshomaru were desperate for breath. Rin broke the kiss to catch her breath, but was quickly assaulted again by Sesshomaru's lips. She moaned against his mouth and his tongue darted out and quickly dominated her own. She tried to press her body closer to his. He shifted and rolled her over to her back and pinned her to the bed with his own body weight.

Rin gasped and tangled her fingers into his hair, trying to keep them as close as seemingly possible. Rin's hips lifted from the bed to grind against Sesshomaru, who pinned her back to the bed, growling between heated kisses.

"Careful, mate," he rumbled as he kissed his way down her throat.

"P-please," Rin groaned. What has overcome her to act this way? She doesn't beg, never has, never will. What was happening to her?

She felt Sesshomaru's lips twitch against her neck. "Not now, mate."

"Yes, now." He body was inflamed and her stomach twisted with anticipation. She needed . . . what did she need?

Sesshomaru. Here. Now.

But he suddenly disappeared. Rin sat up and glanced around the room until she found him at the door, half way outside the room. She frowned. "What have you done to me?"

"I have marked you, mate."

"I get that, Rover. I mean what have you done to make me feel like this?" _If that makes sense_.

"Once a demon of my status marks their mate, a period of heat takes over the mate's body. It will not go away until the . . . needs are met."

"Needs?"

"We mate."

"Well, hell, let's just mate right now, then."

Sesshomaru steps back and shakes his head. "Not yet, mate."

"And why not, King Fluff?"

"You deserve to be punished."

Rin's mouth dropped. "What ever for?"

Sesshomaru almost smirked. "Disobeying."

"When?" Rin threw up her arms.

"Every damn day."

And then he left. Rin groaned in frustration. The feeling is very, _very_ uncomfortable. She refused to all Sesshomaru to win this one. So, with as much dignity she could muster, Rin gathered herself up and marched out of the room. She went straight downstairs and out the front door. A car was waiting by the curb and Jaken flustered around it.

"Jaken, take me back to the school."

"But, Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Is being a complete arse. Take me back, please." Rin tried to sound as calmly as she could with raging hormones and anger bouncing around inside of her.

Jaken hesitated but eventually conceded. As Rin climbed in and the car began to pull away from the curb, she happened to look back and see a very mad, very sexy dog demon standing on the gravel driveway, a blazing look etched into his features-a look she knew all too well. She grinned and sat back in the seat.

"Screw you, too, Spike," she murmured.

She arrived at the school late morning and thanked the driver for bringing her back. She didn't know his name, but she didn't really care at the moment. All she wanted was to try and sleep away this aching urge to jump Sesshomaru's bones.

She briskly walked across the campus in her pajamas. She ignored the stares and gapes. She disregarded how ridiculous she looked without shoes. She just wanted to sleep.

Just before she opened the door to her dorm building a voice came from behind her. "Ms. Rin?"

She turned around and spotted a young man, about her age, maybe older, standing a few feet from her. He looked rather bookish with square glasses and short shaggy hair. Attractive, but obviously awkward.

"Yes?"

"You're Lady Rin of the Western Lands?" the boy asked.

Rin frowned and took a step back. Her suspicion peaked at the boy's words. "I'm sorry. You've got the wrong person."

She turned to open the door, but the voice stopped her. "No, you're her. I've seen your picture. If you could please follow me, I believe someone would like to talk to you about your mate."

"What does that mean?" Rin tried to play innocent.

"Don't act dumb, Lady Rin. If you don't come with me silently, I'll be forced to use other methods, none which are pretty."

Rin debated with herself, but logic won and she nodded to the strange boy.

He smiled oddly and led her around the building to a side street where a dark SUV was parked. Rin's fear kicked up a notch, but she refused to acknowledge it. Instead, she followed the man to the car. He opened the door and motioned for her to get in. Rin's eyes widened. "I'm sure whatever you have to speak to me about, you can do so in public territory."

"Get in, Lady Rin."

Rin shook her head and backed up. Before she could run, the man grabbed her upper arm and threw her into the back seat of the SUV. Rin screamed. She landed in the car with a loud thud. She immediately tried to leap back out, but the man slammed the door on her face before she could escape.

She tried the handle, but child-lock was enabled. She frantically looked everywhere for means of escape.

And then her eyes landed on the front seat, where a man with a shocking head of white hair was sitting in the passenger seat. Rin gasped.

"Mr. Taisho?"

. . . }{ . . .

Author's Note:

Evil author, I know. :) Hope you enjoyed it! Review, my loves!

Willow Jane


	24. Chapter 24

_-Twenty Four-_

_Mr. Taisho crossed his legs _and stared at Rin for several more moments. "Do you understand your part in all of this?"

Rin nodded numbly. Her hands shook, but she clasped them together and held them in her lap. _Sesshomaru is going to _kill_ me._ Nervously, Rin's knee bounced up and down, shaking the car slightly. She realized her bad habit and ceased immediately. Mr. Taisho's eyebrows rose. "Are you ready, child?"

Rin nodded again. "I am ready."

After a moment of weariness, Mr. Taisho nodded as well. "Just to review, the plan is to take you to a secure location. We will take your scent from your dorm room and spread it throughout the city, leading Sesshomaru on a wild goose hunt. You are not to speak to anyone, do anything dangerous. You are to obey every command your supposed 'kidnappers' tell you to. They will not permanently harm you. You will get some cuts and bruises. Blood will be spilled, but nothing life threatening. Sesshomaru is likely to kill me in my sleep for allowing this to happen."

"It's the test. I understand that. What I don't understand is why we have to be put through yet another one? After this, will it all be over?" Rin fired questions.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"How fast he finds you."

The door suddenly opened and as Rin turned to see who it was, she only saw a giant fist flying toward her face. She didn't have time to react before it connected with the side of her head, bringing darkness to her eyes which dulled the pain thrumming through her skull.

. . . }{ . . .

_When she came to,_ Rin immediately sat up-big mistake on her part. Her head pulsed with pain and her body felt worn and tired. She closed her hands around her head and rocked herself gently until the pain faded into the background. Only then did she lift her head and look about her surroundings.

She was in a room-a very old room, it seemed. The drapes around the window were torn; the bed was bare and the furniture was covered with white sheets. Rin was on the massive bed that dominated the entire room. She moved to slide off the bed when she felt her right ankle tug a little bit to the other side of the bed. She tore away the light blanket placed over her lower body and nearly screamed in horror. A shackle was wrapped around her ankle and a think chain led across the bed and onto the floor where more chains were coiled. _What the hell?_

Rin scooted off the bed and started to walk towards the door when a spike of pain radiated from her abdomen. She looked down at herself once more and saw her shirt torn here and there. Blood streaked her bottoms and thighs. Franticly, Rin wobbled to a mirror in the corner of the room and ripped off the sheet that covered it. She gasped in shock at the sight of her body.

Her stomach was visible through the holes in her shirt-it was bloody and badly bruised. Her legs had deep cuts all along the sides and her cheek was slashed, her jaw where the fist had connect was black and blue. Rin screamed-in anger and almost fear. She was warned about possible harm, but this was just too far. Some bruises, sure, but her entire face and stomach? Who did this?

The door to the room was unlocked and swung open to reveal the boy Rin had seen earlier, the one who threw her in the backseat. She marched as best she could to him without limping or cringing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Being a kidnapper." He shrugged.

"Where are the keys to this thing?" She motioned to her ankle.

"I don't know. Somewhere downstairs, I assume."

"Can you get them please?"

"No."

"Why not? I know this is all an act. You don't have to chain me, for _Kami's _sake!"

"Actually, I do. What if you tried to run?"

"I promise not to run! Please, just unchain me."

"No." He smiled cruelly. "Because, dear child, this is not an act. You were foolish enough to believe and trust InuTaisho." He barked out a laugh. "Ha! How could you think that the Lord of the Western Lands was going to allow him only heir to mate with a pathetic human? InuTaisho was lying and you fell for it, you imbecile! Now, with you out of the picture, Sesshomaru will mourn and grieve for the death of his worthless mate, but he will move on, as they all do and find another, better mate. Maybe a demoness, someone worthy of the title.

"Now, the question is, how to kill you?"

Rin stepped back, stunned. No, surely InuTaisho wouldn't lie to her. No, this man was lying. He was just acting, right? But the look in his eyes and the crooked, evil smile plastered on his face was all too real. Rin's eyes welled up in tears and her hand immediately went to her chest where the locket to call Sesshomaru hung-but it was not there. Frantic, Rin looked down and found her neck bare. She glanced back up to her kidnapper and he grinned wider, scaring her further.

"You really didn't think we'd keep that spell-necklace on you, did you?" The guy clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Did you know he actually researched the spell with me and his father before performing it and giving it to you? Did you? No, I'm sure you didn't. There is nothing that can bring him to you. No one will help you. InuTaisho asked that we keep you alive for a few days before killing you off, just in case. But don't worry, love, I'll make sure you go nice and quiet-no pain, no worries. Hell, I'll even make your last meal for you before I do you in. What are you thinking about for dinner when the day comes?"

Without much warning, Rin's hand moved and cracked across the man's face. "I hope you die the most painful death and then relive it in the afterlife. I know that won't be right now or even today, but when your day does come, I hope it's excruciating and long. You can talk all you want, all day if you want-but you are _not_ going to get into my mind. That much I can promise you. The more you speak, the more I'm considering killing you with my bare hands. Get the fuck out of this room."

He grinned maliciously. "Or what?"

"Stay and you'll find out."

After a moment's pause, the man stepped back and chuckled. "I'm going to like having some fun with you. You're not like the other girls."

"You're damn right. I'll make your life a living hell. Get. Out."

His hands went up, as though to surrender, as he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Rin paced the rug at the end of the bed. _Think, think, think._

. . . }{ . . .

_Sesshomaru flew through the_ city for hours, smelling her scent everywhere. Whoever took her made a damn good job of spreading her damn scent over everything. When he got a call from a member of the school staff, telling him they just saw Rin get thrown into the back of a vehicle on the security cameras, his eyes went red with anger and his fist slammed a hole through his desk.

His thoughts swarmed with Rin. A lot of _what ifs_ flew through his mind. _What if he hadn't let her leave? What if he did mate with her? What if he followed her? What if, what if, what if!_

. . . }{ . . .

_Rin pounded on the unrelenting window_. Her arms were sore and her body was tired, but her mind was restless. She felt like a caged animal. Her ankle was heavy and the chain barely allowed her room to pace about the room. Her feet were cold, the room was damp. What the hell did she forget shoes?

Rin screamed in anger. _Kami_, ever since she met Sesshomaru, she's been so mad, so different-brave. She had the lady-balls to stand up to the asshole who kidnapped her. Who in their right mind would stand up to a freak like that? Rin took deep breaths. Mr. Taisho wouldn't have her killed. Maybe the kidnapper was lying-he _had _to be lying. Unless, Taisho didn't know that the kidnapper had ulterior motives-maybe Taisho trusted the wacko and then discovered the man to turn it around.

Whatever the case, Rin had to get the hell out of here and find Sesshomaru. She was getting antsy without his presence-his solid, warming, affirming presence that always brought her calm. And she had been so selfish and bitchy this morning, but she was so _mad. Kami_, that man infuriated her more than even her parents, or InuYasha.

Rin threw a punch into the bed, frustrated, but then pulled it back with a yelp of pain. There was nothing in the room she could possibly use as a weapon. Nothing to help her.

_Sesshomaru, find me. Find me, please. I need you. _

_I love you._

_Please._

. . . }{ . . .

_Sesshomaru felt the caress _of the wind against his cheeks, but ignored the pure feel of it. He needed his mate. Whoever dared to touch her will die a thousand deaths, he swore to _Kami_ the bastard would not live to see another day, nor another hour, if that.

He felt something sting the corner of his left eye.

Cursing, Sesshomaru swiped away the single tear. He stared at the small drop of salty water on the center of his palm. His first tear, ever. In the life of Sesshomaru, not once has he ever cried, not as a child, never as an adult. Not even when his mother left his father, nor when his father beat the shit out of him to toughen him up. Never.

Why start now?

Suddenly, a shift of the wind picked up and Sesshomaru instantly became alert. Something was calling to him. Even stronger than the pull of the locket he gave her, Rin's presence suddenly filled him and called to him. He could hear her, listened to the sound of her pleads:

_Sesshomaru, find me._

"Rin," he whispered. He can't remember how long it has been since he has said her name. It feels as though it's been years, but must only be a day, maybe two.

_I need you._

His feet began to move, increasing his speed with every step. The wind pierced his skin even more fiercely than before, but he ignored it. He needed to reach his mate, his love. His very life.

_I love you_.

"I'm coming, mate," he growled, his ice-cold heart suddenly warming as he listened to her words.

_Please_.

. . . }{ . . .

_Rin rocked her body back _and forth on the cold floor beside the bed, right next to the coil of chains that barred her from leaving.

She repeated his name like a mantra.

_Sesshomaru . . . Sesshomaru . . . Sesshomaru SesshomaruSesshomaruSesshoma ru . . . ._

Over and over until her eye began to drop and her body fell to the floor, exhaustion and loss of too much blood taking over her senses.

But the mantra rang on.

_Sesshomaru._

_. . . _}{ . . .

_A scream woke her_ from her doze. A scream of torture and fear. Rin struggled to sit up and walk to the door to see what the hectic commotion was all about. Her hopes were high, but she prepared herself for the worst.

But then, her feet were lost from beneath her, and her chin slammed into the cold floor, her hands failing to catch her weight. Her mind went fogging and her vision blurred. But the most pain she felt was in her abdomen and her ankle, where the forgotten shackle still held strong. Rin tried to stifle a frustration cry, but lost control and screamed out in anger and pain. Her ribs were a fire of pain and her breathing was erratic and short. she must have reopened a wound because blood was smearing the floor.

"Sesshomaru," she cried.

She tried to stand, her head fuzzy with lack of blood. _Need to find Sesshomaru._

_Need to . . . escape._

Rin collapsed again before even taking a step. This time, she remained on the floor, motionless except for the frequent ragged breathing. With every exhale, she murmured his name.

The screams continued for another minute, making Rin think that there was more than one kidnapper in the building. She told the asshole he'd died a horrendous death, she just didn't know she'd die the same death as well.

From the sounds of it, the screams were getting closer. The things killing everyone in the large house coming after her. Rin wanted to believe it was Sesshomaru, but the instant electric presence she normally feels whenever he is near was muted. She could feel nothing-her body was numb, so were her senses.

The screams were excruciating and practically right outside her door. Snarls and growls were thrown into the mix of terror yells and shouts and sounds of bodies hitting the floor.

Rin curled into a ball, trying to take the pain away, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. Rin didn't even flinch. She heard a _whoosh_ of wind and then felt a wet warmth slide over her exposed arm. She cracked open her eyes that she hadn't realized she closed. Her blurry vision picked up the color white-a lot of it.

She murmured, "Sesshomaru."

A nudge of a nose assured her of his presence as he continued to lick her wounds. With conscious effort, she tried to move closer to him, to curl against his side, like she always did.

Rin's eyes flitted close again. She felt the rush of air swarm around her and then settle down. Human hands touched her, the comforting warmth of her mate almost took away all the pain and the hurt.

Sesshomaru slid his hands under her and lifted up her body, bridal-like. She nestled her head into the soft spot of his shoulder and instinctively grabbed his chest with both hands. The shirt that was magically on his body was perfect for her to grab and hold on to.

She never wanted to leave him again. She just wanted to forget this ever happened and move on with their relationship forever at each other's side.

She snuggled even more so into him, breathing in his comforting scent.

"Mate," Sesshomaru almost purred.

Rin mentally smiled, as it was too painfully to do so physically. "Puppy. My puppy."

Her body began to shut down once again and forced her to fade into a deep sleep as her mate carried her out of the building and into the cool night air.

. . . }{ . . .

Author's Note:

Yay! WHOOOO HOOOO! SHE'S UPDATED!

Yeah, that's what y'all were thinking, and I KNOW IT!

Sorry, I suck.

BUT! Hey! No cliffhanger, right?

Well, not a big, major, exciting one, I think.

Now, everyone let's have a collective AWWWWW for the cute couple!

AWWWWWWWWW.

:)

Love you all!

Review!

Favorite!

Fan!

DO IT!

Mucho amor.

Willow Jane


	25. Chapter 25

-_Twenty Five_-

_Rin woke gasping_, then clutched her stomach when it ached painfully, radiating throughout her torso. She groaned and fell back into the pillows that surrounded her head. Her body was so tired and . . . _Wait. Pillows? _

Rin sat up again and her nose bumped another. Her eyes stared into those golden orbs. Without thinking, Rin opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream. She fought against the intruder. She yelled something she couldn't understand herself as she swung her fists blindly.

"I am here, Rin. I am here. They are gone-dead. You are safe."

Rin froze and stared at the speaker-her own mate sat at the edge of the bed, holding both her wrists in one hand. His free hand reached out to her. She didn't flinch away; instead she leaned toward his touch and nearly whimpered when his skin touched hers.

Awkwardly, she moved her body so she could sit on his lap, his hand still held her cheek, caressing it softly. Her own hands curled around his shirt, terrified that this was all a dream and she could lose him, but if she held on tight enough, he would stay with her.

"Rin, I need to know what you remember," he spoke, softer than he ever had before, so as not to frighten her. "Do you know who did this to you?"

Rin's mind and body froze. Did she know who did this to her?

_Her eyes landed to the front seat, where a man with a shocking head of white hair sat . . ._

Rin shook her head. "No."

"You don't remember anything?"

"No."

"Who kidnapped you?"

"Don't know. Never saw face," Rin mumbled into his chest.

"Stop lying, mate."

Rin tensed. "Not lying, dog."

Gently, but with some force, Sesshomaru switched positions. She ended up straddling his lap. She tried to bury her face into his shoulder again, but he held her upright.

"Tell me. Now."

She shook her head numbly. Rin didn't want her mate to think of her or his father in a bad light. The kidnapper's words haunted her brain.

"_Ha! How could you think that the Lord of the Western Lands was going to allow his only heir to mate with a pathetic human? _

Rin's eyes shined with tears. What did she believe? Did his father truly want her out of the picture? Was the kidnap a set up for another test? Or did InuTaisho not even know? Was he truly just setting up a test and it got out of hand? Rin didn't know what to believe. But she didn't want Sesshomaru enraged and away from her side, so she played dumb in order to keep him near her and not on a killing rampage throughout the Council.

Rin's body shuddered with the incoming tears. She held strong throughout the real/fake kidnapping. Now, she could let down the facade and be the helpless girl she was desperate to let out.

But her body-naturally defensive and stubborn-didn't allow a single tear to fall down her possibly scarred cheeks. Nope. Instead, her blood started to boil and her brows furrowed. Where did this anger come from. Her body grew hot with the rage. Startled, Rin gasped and stared at Sesshomaru.

"Stop," he whispered.

"I haven't done anything."

"That's the point. You're taking my anger, whether knowingly or not. I can you taking it away from me. I will not allow that."

"You don't allow a lot of things," Rin growled.

"Do not use my own anger against me, mate."

"Why not? It feels kind of good getting mad at you for getting mad at me."

His fingers bit into her skin. "Stop it, Rin."

"I'm not doing anything!" she hissed.

"Yes, you are. Stop trying to protect me from my own emotions. That's not your job. It's mine."

"And what is my job? To sit around and let you handle the hard stuff? No, thank you. Your job is to calm the fuck down and just be with me for five seconds without getting butt-hurt about something so little."

"Finding out who fucking took you is not a little matter, Rin. Now, I demand you release your anger back to me before you lose control."

"Lose control? Demand? What else do you demand of me, Sesshomaru? Maybe if I was a demon like you, I'd be able to _control_ shit and save my own damn self from those assholes. Is that what you demand? Me to be someone that I'm not. I know what your father thinks of me-I know I'm not exactly mate material. But I'm fucking trying, Sesshomaru. What more do you want from me?" Rin was ranting for no apparent reason, but it felt mighty good to let it all out. All her frustration and fears were on the table; now it was Sesshomaru's turn to lay it all out.

"My father?" he almost whispered.

"What about him?"

"He did this to you?"

Rin squashed the surprise before it fully took over. She can't let him find out. It has to be kept a secret until she found of the truth. She'll talk to InuTaisho and the fucking Council if she had to. She chose her words carefully when she spoke again.

"No. Some cute ass bastard did this to me. I was a fool to think I could trust him."

Rin was suddenly pinned back on the bed. Sesshomaru held her wrists above her head in one hand. The other held her chin.

"What did you say, mate?"

"What, about my hot kidnapper? He tricked me and I-" the rest of the sentence was cut off when a pair of lips attacked hers. Rin thought in the back of her mind _Success!_ _Subject changed!_

She knew the comment of whether her kidnapper was cute or hot would send her mate off the edge. She needed a distraction and this one was perfect. When the time comes, she'd tell her mate who it was that set the whole thing up. But that time wasn't now. It would be later, after the heat that was building up in her was satisfied, Rin would tell Sesshomaru all that he asked. But first, she needed the comfort and solidness that was her demon mate.

They battled for dominance with their tongues. Rin let her mate win that battle, but the war was far from over. Using all her weight, she rolled him and straddled his hips. He sat up immediately, trying to rotate her back onto the bed. She refused to budge, but instead, tore away his buttoned up shirt. In return, he removed the only piece of clothing Rin was almost positive she had on-one of his plain white t-shirts. She could tell her underwear was on underneath, but was certain her bra was removed because her nipples beaded against the fabric, sensitive and waiting.

Once the shirt was removed, Rin's hot skin was kissed by a cold draft. She hugged Sesshomaru closer to her, grinding her hips against him suggestively. His moan into her mouth had her smiling in between kissing.

Before she could blink, Rin was flipped onto her back and Sesshomaru kissed his way down her jaw, throat. His lips brushed her nipple, teasing and soft. Rin whimpered silently. This man was to be the death of her.

Sesshomaru slowly removed her damp underwear to reveal all her glory. It wasn't a second before he slipped one finger, and then two inside of her. Rin gasped with excitement, her body tuned with his hand as he pumped in a third finger, filling her.

Another second blinked by and Sesshomaru was laying on top of her, finally pantless.

Rin lifted her hips and felt his hard excitement against her stomach. Her eyes lit up with passion as she gazed into his tinted-red orbs.

The look he gave her was one of permission. She nodded eagerly. He entered her, slowly at first. His exposed shoulder caught in her mouth when he didn't move as fast and hard as she wanted. She bit down, not enough to draw blood, but enough for him to get the hint.

She stretched with the size of him-a large pinch and then pure bliss. Rin's body matched his pace, even though she wanted faster. He took her slow, but hard. Rin relished the moment, her heat boiled in her stomach and burst throughout her body.

With a final thrust, both their bodies shivered as they found release-Rin whispered his name while he simply let out an animalistic growl.

Just when she thought it was over, her body tired and slightly cramped, she felt Sesshomaru grow stiff again inside her, causing her body to respond immediately. Her lips turned up into a grin. Words she never expected to slip off her tongue passed through her lips, "This time, we do it my way."

. . . }{ . . .

They lay there, silently holding each other. After a second time, Sesshomaru refused to go another round, even after Rin tried to persuade him with all she had. He claimed he lost control and shouldn't have taken advantage of her.

"But you didn't," Rin cooed, still in her bliss.

"You are injured, mate. You cannot handle the aggressions of my demon behavior. I could harm you, mate."

"That's two mates in three sentences. Remind me later to come up with a better nickname for you. Right now, don't kill my sweet buzz or I will never touch you again."

His nose buried into her hair and she wrapped her arms even more tightly around him.

"Sesshy," she murmured.

He growled softly. "Mate."

She grinned. "What did you mean when you said I take your anger from you? I was too angry to ask you then."

"Since I've marked you, mate, you can possess my emotions and possibly my powers."

Rin suddenly felt giddy. "I can become a big white dog, too!"

Sesshomaru frowned. "No, mate. That's a power only full dog demons possess."

"Will I get cute ears like InuYasha."

"Do not mention that imbecile."

_Imbecile. That's what he called me_. Rin shook her head to get rid of the images.

"Mate," Sesshomaru practically purred.

Rin smiled. "I'm hungry. Make me food."

He growled, louder this time. "I will not be order, Rin."

"Do it, Fluffy. Or else."

An eyebrow raised. "My mate seems to think she can threaten me."

"I can."

"Pray, tell me your threats."

Rin giggled. She liked playful Sesshomaru. She hasn't seen him as often as she liked-or never at all.

"No touching." With that, Rin lifted the arm of her mate off her and scooted away toward the foot of the bed where a silk robe was awaiting her. She slipped it on and stood from the bed. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, mocking impatience. "I'm waiting, Fido."

Before Rin could tap her foot again, Sesshomaru was suddenly up and slipping on a pair of light gray sweats that hung dangerously low on his hips. _He's not playing fair._

Rin continued to tap her foot after the momentary distraction.

"Still waiting . . ." She huffed. Her right ankle was still bruised, but better than earlier. Her stomach ached, but it was more with excitement than pain.

Sesshomaru stepped toward her, arms reaching for her. She sidestepped them and backed out of the room.

"Mate," he said in warning.

"Too late!" Rin squealed as she ran down the hall, halfway down the stairs, only to be caught by her demon. He must've allowed her the full five second head start before coming after her. Otherwise, she'd have never make it out the door.

She giggled like a little girl as Sesshomaru carried her over his shoulder the rest of the way down. Without thinking, she slapped his ass, only to have her own slapped in return. She yelped with excitement. Her ribs sat right on his shoulder bone and when she started to laugh fully, the pain became overwhelming-no longer excitement, just pure pain.

Rin hissed at the injury and Sesshomaru immediately repositioned her until she stood in front of him. He examined her entire body, his eyes stilling at her ribs, which she clutched with both hands.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"We never should have-"

"Don't even say it, Sesshy. Or else . . ." She held up a finger at him and pointed to the hands on her hips, then wagged her finger side to side, clearly indicating the no-touching-rule if he killed her happiness.

He scowled and then flicked his head up to look over her. Instinctively, he pulled her to his side, almost behind him, but not quite.

The front doors opened, sunlight pouring into the hall, almost blinding her. Rin watched as Jaken hustled into the hall and began blubbering excuses and murmuring apologies.

"He just came, my lord. I didn't know. I'm deeply sorry. I didn't-" he was cut off when another figure appeared in sunlit doors. His silhouette was outlined and looked almost like her mate's, but then, as he came closer, Rin gasped and pull herself fully behind her mate, clutching him around his waist with both hands, her fingers digging into his abs. She was trembling all over. She wanted to run, but she felt safest with her mate.

Mr. Taisho spoke then, "I'm glad to see she's looking better, son."

Rin tightened her grip. Sesshomaru gently touched her hands, almost as if asking her to release him. She refused.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru tensed. "You . . ."

And then, he attacked.

. . . }{ . . .

Author's Note:

Hey! Hi! Hello!

I'm so dead if you're reading this Author's Note, because you all probably want to kill me because it's another CLIFFHANGER. But I was feeling generous and decided to upload another chapter WITHIN A WEEK of updating. Aren't I somewhat, kinda, maybe nice. :))

Love you all!

Hope you still kind, maybe, sorta love me too!

Bahaha!

Willow

PS!

I am wondering if y'all want to make me some really cool book covers, because mine SUCKS. So, make one and post it on my Facebook page and I'll feature it on my profile page as well. Maybe even dedicate a chapter to you with the link to your cover! Yay! :)

Love youuuuu!


	26. Chapter 26

-_Twenty Six_-

_Rin's arms were ripped off _of her mate as he lunged forward. A whimper left her lips. She stumbled forward, attempting to touch her mate again, but stepped on her bad ankle wrong and crumbled to the ground on her knees. She watched Sesshomaru grab InuTaisho and with lightning speed throw him against the wall. His hand closed over his father's throat.

"Give me one reason to let you live, _Father_," Sesshomaru spat. Without seeing them, Rin knew his eyes were blood red with uncontrollable anger. She remembered what he had told her in bed and focused her energy on trying to calm down her mate by taking his blind anger. Only, this time, she focused even harder on trying to twist that anger into a positive energy as it entered her body so as not to harm herself.

She could feel it working. She can feel herself easing the anger away very slowly. Sesshomaru continued seething at his father. "How dare you harm Rin. _My. Mate_. Mine!"

Surprisingly, Mr. Taisho was the epitome of calm. Besides being choked, he answered easily, "The Council decided . . ."

"I do not give a fuck what they decided. You do not harm my mate."

" . . . they decided," Mr. Taisho continued as though he wasn't interrupted by his very angry firstborn, "that the mating wasn't official seeing as your beloved mate was the one to stand up to your mother, not the other way around. They knew she was strong enough to bare your pups and the title, but they couldn't be sure of _you_."

"So you let them take her?" Sesshomaru's voice was dead. "You let them take the future Lady of the Western Lands to be harmed in more ways than one because you wished to see how I would _react_?"

Rin's energy-stealing wasn't working fast enough, but she couldn't seem to hurry it up. The anger was ebbing away from her mate and into her as a new energy, but it wasn't fast enough to keep Sesshomaru from harming his father and possibly her with his growing anger.

"She was in capable hands. We had to make sure she was genuinely frightened in order to get her to call to you in fear and need. She had to be injured. They got carried away, and I take full responsibility. She didn't know they were going to act up on her. And for that, I apologize, Rin. You weren't fully briefed and that is a fault of my own. Please forgive me with time."

_Uh oh_.

Rin shrunk back as Sesshomaru's eyes found hers. She hung her head and cradled her arms around her torso, trying to make herself smaller. "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"I came here today to inform the two of you that the Council has announced a meeting for tomorrow and you will be-"

Sesshomaru released his hold on his father. His eyes never left Rin's shaking form on the floor. His breathing was ragged with anger. Without looking at him, Sesshomaru told his father to leave. "Get . . . out . . ."

InuTaisho sighed. Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt Rin. He physically couldn't. But he wasn't about to leave the girl alone with the wrath of his son, who inherited the anger gene from him.

"Son, she was only doing it for-"

"Get! Out!" Sesshomaru bellowed.

"Please leave, Mr. Taisho. I'll be fine." Rin's voice sounded weaker than she intended, but Mr. Taisho sighed again before straightening his shirt and heading for the door. "You're expected to see the Council at noon tomorrow. Don't forget."

And he left.

Rin barely hear the door shut, Jaken fussing about on the other side of it, before a pair of hands encircled her upper arms and picked her up. She continued to stare at the ground.

"Mate," Sesshomaru said sharply. She refused to look into his eyes. He shook her once, forceful but not painful. "Rin."

She glanced at him. Big mistake. His eyes were still the angry red. She tried to ease it away once again, but could practically feel the lock he had on it, keeping her from trying to calm him.

She hung her head again. "I had to do it. They told me I had to. But they never told me the kidnappers would harm me so badly. It was only supposed to be a few cuts and maybe a couple bruises. I didn't know. I just wanted to be together, without anymore Council stuff. They lied to me. I thought I was going to just sit around and watch movies while you came for me. They lied to me. I didn't know. I didn't know! If I did, I wouldn't of let it happen. I was so scared. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!"

Rin had begun to cry halfway through her babbling. She didn't want him to be so angry at her. She just wanted to be with him, no more interruptions or excuses or tests. She wanted him and only him. For as long as she could.

A minute went by and Rin's soft tears continued to fall down her face.

She broke the tense silence with a soft whisper, "Please don't hate me."

Finally, Sesshomaru broke from his statued stance and buried his nose into her neck, kissing his mark on her skin. She froze at his gesture, but once his lips made contact with that spot, her knees practically melted and she pulled him to her tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close. "Please don't hate me," she said again.

"Mine," he growled.

He cradled her to his chest and began to walk toward the kitchen. He set her down at the table and turned away to fetch something from the fridge. He pulled out a plate of meats and cheeses and brought it to her. He then grabbed two glasses and a bottle of juice. He silently poured the liquid and handed her a glass. She took it slowly and continued to watch the floor. She could feel his eyes burning into her skin.

"Drink, mate."

She didn't have the heart to snap at him, especially while he was still angry. Rin obediently took a sip of the juice and set the glass back on the table. She heard him growl and she shrunk back into her chair. He growled louder and she put her hands over her head, her entire body trembling. He hates her, she knew it. She knew he would reject her once he found out she knew about the scheme, but she thought that he wouldn't get so mad if he found out she as lied to and truly frightened. _Don't be so shallow, Rin. It's your fault. Own up to it._ She closed her eyes and listened to her subconscious. No matter what, she agreed to the kidnapping. It's her fault even though they took it too far-she allowed it to happen.

A warm hand landed softly on her shoulder and she jumped a little. She peeked through her fingers to see Sesshomaru's eyes had returned to the normal gold. His shoulders were tense, but she didn't blame him-she blamed herself.

"Eat, Rin."

She dropped her hands and blankly stared at him while he gazed back at her. She shook her head. "Not hungry."

"You must eat," he said sharply.

Rin flinched, but cautiously took a slice of cheese and nibbled at it. Sharp cheddar, her favorite. She finished the slice and looked back at her mate, who nodded back at the plate. Clearly, she had to eat more, but her stomach wasn't up to it.

She shook her head.

He frowned. "Rin. Eat."

She crossed her arms like a child and shook her head again.

His eyes began to tinge pink.

Slightly frightened, Rin pushed back her chair. His hand lashed out and grabbed a leg of the chair and pulled her back to him. She squeaked. Why did they always play this game? Push, pull; run, chase.

She realized some time ago that he enjoyed the chase. She read it in her history book somewhere, too. All dog demons loved the thrill of the chase-it was in their instincts. She couldn't move her chair away from him; his hand still held the leg, and his face was an inch away from hers.

Calmly, she stood. She didn't want to be near him if he was going to get angry. She was afraid of him when he was very angry. She could deal with a little anger over little things, but this situation was anything but little.

Rin couldn't even take a step before Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and tugged her back. She landed on his lap. She swallowed the gasp of pain from her ribs and sore ankle. She didn't want him to know he had hurt her-in reality she allowed herself to get hurt in the first place.

She was cradled on his lap like a child. He held both her hands to his chest. His other hand was locked around her hip. She didn't try to struggle-if she did it would only provoke him.

"Why are you so disobedient, mate?"

She frowned. "Why are you so bossy, dog?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. She relaxed a fraction.

"This would have been easier if you listened to me from the start."

"You should know by now, Sesshomaru, that I don't listen very well."

"You seemed like such a good student from the first time I met you."

Rin scoffed. "I wanted a good grade."

"You will pass with a B."

She gasped. "That's it?"

"You have missed classes."

"You locked me up!"

She could sense the tension in the air evaporating as they continued to talk. She relaxed more with each passing sentence, but him giving her a grade less than she deserved was ridiculous.

"Show me you have earned a better grade, then we shall see about that A."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Let me go."

"Never."

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I have to pee, Sesshomaru."

She thought she heard a chuckle, but it could have been her imagination. He loosened his hold and she stood. She didn't have to pee. She headed out of the kitchen silently. She could feel more than hear her mate follow after her.

She reached the stairs and began to take them one at a time, seemingly taking her time up them. He followed behind her just as slow. She reached the second floor and headed straight to the bedroom. Once inside she climbed on to the bed, purposefully stretching out, making her legs visible as the robe hiked up her thighs. She faced away from the door. She felt Sesshomaru enter the room. She heard the sharp intake of breath as he caught sight of her. Inside, she cheered for herself.

Before she could celebrate more, his hands were on her, touching her everywhere, making her gasp with sudden delight. He loomed over her, his eyes an almost deadly sin with how much lust was filled in them. Rin smiled at him, causing him to cock his head to the side, like a curious puppy-a gesture she absolutely adored.

"You said you needed the lavatory, mate."

"Changed my mind, I suppose."

With a devilish grin, Rin lifted her head and gave Sesshomaru a deep, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. She locked her legs around his torso, ignoring the pain that bit at her ribs and ankle. She held him to her and he responded immediately.

She had to touch him. It was a craving for his skin against hers. They tangled themselves in the sheets more than once. How a girl could go for several rounds in a single afternoon would amaze any ordinary human, but for the mate of a dog demon, the matter was drastically different. She fed off of his energy, breathing it into her own soul. He finally ceased filling her, even though she wanted to continue. He continually reminded her of her aching wounds and she continued to swat away the worry with a flick of her wrist. She tried to provoke him again-biting his shoulder, kissing his throat, creeping her hand down his chest-but he was adamant about her resting. He went so far as to threaten leaving her alone in the room; to sleep alone. She almost panicked at the thought-the last thing Rin wanted was to be alone.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. "Rest now, mate. A bigger day begins tomorrow."

She huffed a sigh. "Yes, puppy."

He squeezed her waist and she giggled. He pulled her to his chest, her back against him. His arm wrapped tightly around her small chest. She grinned and purposefully ground her hips against him. He hissed and before she could do anything more, he was out of bed and across the room. She sat up just in time to catch the material flying towards her face. She held it up and saw it was a t-shirt. Another object came flying at her, which she also caught-a pair of silk boxers.

She gave Sesshomaru a look-the 'are-you-freaking-kidding-me-look'.

"So you will not take advantage of me in sleep." He came out of his closet wearing pajama bottoms, nothing more.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around, dog?" She cursed but put on the clothing anyway, knowing he'd only threaten to leave again, and she did not want that.

He climbed back into the bed once he saw she was fully clothed. She glared at him. "Happy now?"

"I enjoy you wearing my clothing."

"Wouldn't you rather enjoy taking it off of me?" she teased.

He froze and gave her a knowing look. She gasped and reached out to him. He purposefully moved back. She growled. "Fine." She moved to the other side of the bed, a good four feet from him. "Ever since you marked me I feel like I'm on fire-and like I'm a slut." She paused. "Will it always be like this?"

His gaze softened somewhat. "Not always, Rin."

"When will it stop?"

His eyes had the gall to look away. "Once you are pupped."

Rin's eyes widened. "I'm going to get pregnant?"

"Yes, mate."

As if on instinct, Rin touched her stomach. "How soon?"

His eyes came back to her. "Soon."

Rin swallowed. "My parent's are going to be pissed." She slammed her head into her hand. "They don't even know I've been ditching school, or that I have a boyfriend-slash-mate. _Kami_, I haven't seen them in months! Probably away at some stupid convention or some shit like that. Whatever, they weren't the best of parents anyway." Rin realized she was babbling and shut up immediately. "So . . . Good night, I guess."

It was officially night-the sky had darkened up a few hours ago. How long they had been in bed was uncertain, but it must have been a really long time.

Rin laid down and curled into her own ball. She felt cold, but she'd deal. She had to swallow back the need to have him inside her-it was almost as if it wasn't her own, just the mark making her act up. She sighed, hoping that wasn't the case.

A pair of warm hands lifted her and pulled her to the other side of the bed, against Sesshomaru's heated chest. She turned to face him and snuggled into his warm embrace. She sighed. "I knew it."

"Exactly what is it you knew, mate?"

"You couldn't keep your hands off me." She sighed and continued before he could retort. "But it's okay-I feel the same way. I sleep better with you around."

His kissed her temple. "Yes, mate."

Rin closed her eyes-today had been eventful; stressful, terrifying, thrilling, comforting. Rin didn't know what to do with how complicated her life had become. How will she tell her parents about Sesshomaru, the mating, getting-gulp!-pregnant in the near future? How was she even accepting this information overload? She just knew deep down, it was supposed to be like this. Everything was right with Sesshomaru; she believed that what she felt with him was real. She would never let that go.

The meeting with the Council was the next day; she'd need the rest. She and her mate had proven they were a fit couple. Rin still didn't understand the whole concept of testing mates-she thought it was ridiculous, but then she came up with the scenario of a demon having a human pose as a mate in order to gain fortune. The tests made sense in that case, but why were they so eager to have Sesshomaru test? She thought her test was enough, but no. They forced him into a test. Maybe she would get the answers tomorrow. All she could do now was rest and hope for the best.

With Sesshomaru's arms around her, Rin fell asleep peacefully.

. . . }{ . . .

Author's Note:

OH MY GOD! I'M ALIVE! AND I'VE UPDATED! YAYAYAYAYA!

Hehehehe.

Sorry about the delay! I love you that stuck with me tremendously!

Review!

Fan!

Favorite!

Curse!

Critique!

Death threaten!

Whatever floats your boat!

Loooooove,

Willow!


	27. Chapter 27

-_Twenty Seven_-

_Rin woke the next morning_ to an empty bed. She sat up quickly. Something turned in her stomach. She must be hungry. Rin got out of bed and limped her way over to the bathroom. She didn't find her mate there. She quickly did her business and then left the bathroom. She returned to the bedroom to find Sesshomaru walking through the door. She jumped ever so slightly and clutched her heart.

"Sesshomaru, you scared-"

He cut her off. "You must get dressed."

She glanced down at the shirt and boxers. "I'll have to get back to the dorm for some clothes."

He pulled a small bag off of the desk and brought it to the bed. She walked over to him and examined the contents of the bag: three of her best dresses. One a short, lacy white sundress with a simple black ribbon around the waist; a longer strapless, emerald green maxi dress with a layered skirt; the third was the black, cocktail dress she bought from Victoria's Secret that night Sesshomaru kidnapped her from the club. She blushed at the memory.

"Which one should I wear, Sesshomaru?" she asked, glancing back up to him.

His eyes examined her face carefully, as though memorizing every detail of her nose, eyes and lips. He stared for a few moments before answering her. "The white."

Rin glanced down at the sundress. It was in the middle of winter and he wanted her to wear a short dress? She sighed and picked it up. "Very well."

She started to head back to the bathroom to change, but his hand on her waist stopped her. He pulled her back gently, turning her around to face him again. He took the dress from her arm and tossed it back on the bed. Her eyes found his, smoldering and golden. He carefully lifted her arms above her head. As his fingers glided down her sides to the hem of the shirt she wore, Rin's entire body shivered. She felt the pull toward him intensify like it never had before. Throughout the heat, her body was on fire-an endless, burning passion that was seen unsated. Rin obedient held her arms in the arm, but with his fingers playing at the edge of her shirt, she couldn't concentrate much longer.

Sesshomaru pulled the shirt upward, slowly removing it from her body. Once over her head, Sesshomaru threw it aside. The cold air rushed to Rin's body and her nipples hardened with the chill that ran through her body.

Rin took in a sharp breath, standing in only silk boxers before her mate. She wasn't shy-not any more. Her entire persona had changed the moment Sesshomaru stepped into her life. The second he strode into that forsaken classroom in the West Building, Rin knew she had changed, but whether it was for the better or worse, she had yet to know.

His eyes raked over her body slowly, inspecting her flawless skin and flat stomach. His hands went to her hips, were the boxers hung loosely. With little effort, he pushed them off and down her legs. He took her hands and guided her forward, stepping out of the material pooled at her feet.

Rin remained still as a statue-obedient to her mate. His hands lifted to cup her face and bring her chin upward. It was only when he touched her cheeks did Rin realize she had been staring at the floor.

"You must understand something, Rin." His eyes were searing into her very soul as they gazed at each other. Rin's breathing had picked up, her body ached with need. But she could only see a dead seriousness in her mate's eyes. The shock of his next words had her reaching up to lay her hands over his in comfort. "The Council is not sympathetic; they will show no mercy. Compared to them, I am tamed. The latest test they have thrown upon me had dire consequences. Lives were lost in my rage to find you. The fault is mine alone."

Rin opened her mouth to say that she was to blame; she shouldn't have agreed to it. Her mate, however, didn't allow a word to leave her lips.

"They will possibly deal a punishment, but you must understand that no matter what they say, you cannot speak. Unless directly asked a questions, you will not utter a word. You must stand beside me, head lowered, and eyes cast to the floor. I do not say this to debase you. I say this to protect you. Do you understand?"

Rin shuddered, but nodded. "Yes," she breathed.

"I will not allow anything to harm you, but you must do as I say, or we will both pay the consequences. And I will not allow them to take you."

Rin's eyes teared up a little bit. That had to be one of the most romantic things he has said to her-and that's saying something. Sesshomaru wasn't known for his loving gestures, nor his caressing words. To be so dedicated and serious about what will happen in the meeting today, and declaring nothing with harm her . . . it meant more to Rin than anything he could have said.

Rin pulled Sesshomaru to her, burying her nose into his chest. He was too tall to allow her the crook of his neck. Sesshomaru bent forward and pressed his lips to the top of her head-another romantic gesture he rarely displayed.

The oddity of the scene had Rin at a lost. She stood, butt-naked before her mate in the middle of the room. He was still fully clothed, with his arms wrapped tightly around her back. She was chilled, but nothing fierce. The biggest thing on her mind was the meeting. She hadn't realized how serious it all was until now. She didn't think much of it until the words from Sesshomaru's mouth sunk into her mind and scared her half to death. She could almost sense a fear from Sesshomaru. However, it wasn't a fear from himself, rather it was a fear for her, and the thought of losing her. She wanted to cry with joy at the thought that he might truly love her, but Rin didn't want to seem weak, or girlish.

But it had her wondering: _Will he ever say those three little words? He probably doesn't even know they can be put together in one sentence._

He finally released Rin. He grabbed the dress from the bed and slipped it on her, tying the ribbon in the back. He reached for the bag. "In here, there are your basic necessities. I will leave you to get ready. Meet me downstairs once you are done."

He tried to step away, but Rin caught his arm and pulled him into a deep kiss, to which he responded immediately. _Just a reminder that he doesn't have to carry the world alone._

He left the room silently.

Rin dug through the bag and found a comb, clean underwear and some makeup. She pulled on the underwear, thankful he thought to bring her a pair. She took the makeup and comb to the bathroom. After applying some mascara and blush, Rin tamed her black mane into a side braid. She twirled in front of the full-body mirror, satisfied with her look: innocent, yet beautiful. She tugged on the black peacoat she also found in the bag and some black flats to match her outfit. She secretly wondered who packed the bag. She knew it wasn't Sesshomaru-he wouldn't know what shoes to bring her.

She tested her bad ankle and found it to be only a little painful, bearable for the day. Her body ached, but she'll deal with it. She reached downstairs in time for InuYasha to burst through the front door.

"Dammit! Let's go! We're running behind schedule." He didn't seem to see Rin as he marched to the office down he hall, screaming out, "Sesshomaru, you dick!"

"Leave, half-breed!" She heard he mate reply back with a shout.

"Watcher, remember, asshole?" InuYasha shot back. "Get your ass out here; we're leaving in five."

Rin heard the half-demon stomp back out to the front hall. This time, he did see her. He smiled cockily at her. "Lookin' good, Rin."

She rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't provoke him, InuYasha."

He scoffed. "Me? I would never . . ."

Rin chuckled. "Sure, sure. What's going to happen at this meeting, anyway?"

"You'll both have appointments with a doctor to be sure you're in good health first. Then you'll each be individually interviewed. Followed by a sentencing. Shouldn't take more than a few hours."

"Sounds like I'm going on trial," Rin muttered.

"Nah. You'll be great. Besides, they already gave consensus at the ball."

Rin frowned. "Then why the need to test us again?"

"They had to be sure about the dickhead. He has been a heartless bastard for hundreds of years; they needed to assurance that you're his true mate. Standard procedure stuff."

"What exactly are you coming along for?"

"I have to be interviewed as well, as a Watcher." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll say good things for you two."

Rin rolled her eyes again. Sesshomaru emerged from his office before she could retort. He grabbed her hand and led her to the front door gently, so as not to cause her pain. They all got into a black SUV. The drive to wherever the hell they were headed to was silent. InuYasha stared out the window, frowning. Sesshomaru held Rin's hand tightly as he watched out the window as well. Rin studied his face: Handsome. He was gloriously handsome with a chiseled jaw and sharp cheek bones. His eyes shined a brilliant gold and his lips were straightened into a thin line, but she knew they were soft against her skin.

She shivered and crossed her legs tightly together, shifting slightly to rid the tingling sensation occurring between her thighs. She looked away from her handsome mate to help ignore the feeling. But his thumb was lightly gliding over the back of her hand, and that touch alone was enough to drive her insane. But she didn't want him to let go.

Rin swallowed hard.

Sesshomaru shifted to sit closer to her. They both sat in the back seat, with InuYasha in the passenger seat next to an unknown driver. The ones in the front seat were completely oblivious to the couple behind them as Sesshomaru's hand released Rin's to rest on her thigh. Rin took in a sharp breath. Something pooled inside her underwear as his hand creeped further up. Rin turned to her mate to find him staring back at her, his gaze intense and beginning to tinge pink.

Rin's lips parted slightly. She felt her chest lift and drop with silent panting. His fingers were just about to dip beneath the skirt of her dress when InuYasha spoke up from the front seat. "I guess I'll have to tell them I didn't fulfill my duties."

Rin snapped out of her haze enough to understand what InuYasha meant. She scooted away from her mate, but his hand on her thigh tightened and brought her back. "Do not move from my side, Rin," he growled, burying his nose into her neck, tenderly kissing his mark on her skin. Rin shivered. If he didn't stop, she'd be jumping him soon, with or without InuYasha and the driver noticing.

All too soon, he pulled away, leaving his hand on her thigh. He didn't even snap at his half-brother for making a comment. He continued to stare out the window, in deep thought.

They arrived to the building moments later. Rin was surprised to see it was a business building-a well-known business building. She followed the brothers inside. The lobby was entirely made of marble of different colors. They didn't even glance at the receptionists. Instead, the party went directly to the elevators and went up to the top floor.

The moment the door opened, they were surrounded by people. A woman latched on to Rin's upper arm and started to guide her away from Sesshomaru. She almost whimpered when his hand left hers. She glanced back at her mate to find InuYasha and a few other men holding him back as he glared after her. He lunged forward again, but a few quick words from InuYasha had him backing down almost immediately.

Rin was fussed over by several woman, who inspected her face, hands, arms, legs, feet, waist, neck-every inch of her body. _Every. Inch_. They removed her coat and dress to put her through an x-ray. They found her ankle to be mildly sprained and her ribs mending from a near-fracture, but nothing else was importantly wrong. She was able to explain the injuries, but the women already knew. Apparently, it was a hot topic in the demon world: The Lord of the Western Lands has found a mate! And not only that, he went as far as killing men to save her! The women admittedly gushed and asked her what it was like to have _the_ Sesshomaru Taisho rescue her from evil-doers. Rin answered modestly about certain questions. Other questions, she refused to answer, like whether they had mated or not.

After an hour of inspection, a doctor came into the room. Rin recognized him as the one who mended Sesshomaru after his mysterious attack. She still didn't know what the hell happened-Sesshomaru wouldn't speak of it. She could only assume it was another attempt at a test for her and her mate.

The doctor tried to smile at her, but Rin wasn't very responsive. She was fine with the women because they were gossipy and friendly. But with a man other than her mate . . . that made her feel edgy. Rin tried to smile back, though. He had her lay back on the table and wheeled over a rather large machine. She frowned. "What's that for?"

He began pushing buttons and pulling in cords. "It's an ultrasound machine. We're going to have a look at your uterus."

Rin gasped. "What for?"

"To see if you can carry pups. Your mate's informed us of your early mating. We have to be sure you can handle a demon pup in your human body."

Rin nodded. So Sesshomaru told the Council about them mating. She didn't mind, as long as it didn't affect how the Council will make their decision.

The doctor brought the machine to life and asked Rin to lift her paper shirt that the women had dressed her in. They put on a paper set of pants, too. _Eeck! Vomit green isn't my color._

Rin sighed and did as she as asked. He squirted some cold gel on her lower stomach and put a wand to it, spreading the goo around. He watched the monitor. Rin glanced up to see what he was seeing. She saw a flicker of something on the screen, but the doctor removed the wand immediately before she could look closer.

After handing her some tissues, the doctor left the room, telling her to get dressed. He was writing something on a clipboard as he left. Rin wiped away the goo on her skin and dressed back into her dress and coat. A woman came to escort her to a meeting room, where her interview would take place.

She knocked on the door and bowed to Rin before leaving. Rin took a deep breath and opened the door when a voice came on the other side. She slowly stepped into the room. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her breathing was faster than normal.

There were several men sitting around a large, half-circle table. They were older, with noticeable gray hair. Rin took the chair sitting alone in front of the table. Her stomach was twisting, but something in the back of her mind told her that everything was going to be okay.

A man on her right spoke up. "So, this is Sesshomaru Taisho's human mate."

She didn't speak. He hadn't asked her a question directly.

"A junior at David Wolfe Academy. An average A- student. Well-known around campus. Parents are together and travel year-round. Raised by a nanny." The man raised an eyebrow. "Met mate, Sesshomaru no Taisho, in school. He is a history teacher at David Wolfe Academy."

Rin frowned. They were the ones who set it up so Sesshomaru could be her teacher and claim her as his mate. They were repeating things about herself that she would obviously know. Where the hell was this interview going?

"Is the information we have correct?"

"Yes," she answered steadily.

"We will be asking you a few questions that we expect to be answered honestly." He paused a moment, then continued. "First off, do you have any history of medical disabilities?"

"I do not."

"Are you on any medication?"

"I am not."

"How long have you known Lord Sesshomaru is your intended mate?"

Rin had to think. It was just after Halloween that he told her. "Almost two months."

"Do you accept him as your mate?"

"I do," she answered with no hesitation.

"You have been tested twice in the course of the courting process. Do you feel you were tested properly?"

Rin hesitated. "May I speak freely?"

The man smiled. "You may."

"I feel as though the tests were administered wrongly."

The man raised his eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"For one, the fact I, a mere human, stood my ground against a full female dog demon must prove that I am not only worthy of being the mate to Lord Sesshomaru, but that I am also more than what you think of as a human. The act of the second test was administered harshly-people died just so you can judge whether a man loves a woman. I agreed to the test just to make you happy, my lord. But I am disgusted with the idea that you allowed innocent lives to be in danger when you _knew_ my mate would act like he did in order to find me. You had his own father persuade me to agree, knowing when I signed the dotted line that someone might get hurt. I am very unhappy with how both my mate and myself were tested. But you have your results and that is all that seems to matter." She took a breath. "Excuse my forwardness, my lords, but that is how I feel on the subject. Please, do not let my remarks deter from the mating."

Some of the men frowned; others raised their brows in interest and intrigue. Another man spoke to her left. "How old are you, Miss Rin?"

Rin smiled. "Older than my years, my lord."

A sound came from behind Rin. The doors were opening. The men stared at her for moments before a lady came to Rin's side. The first man spoke again. "We will review our information. If you'd please wait outside, we will call you and your mate in after a few minutes."

Rin stood and nodded deeply to the men before following the woman out. She led Rin to a white room with a comfy chair and some magazines. Rin sat in the chair, but ignored the Hollywood pages. Instead, she began biting her nails-a nervous habit.

She was alone besides the woman who stood at the entrance of the room. Rin wondered what the men were talking about. Maybe they were discussing her outburst? She had no idea where the courage, or the words, came from. It just flowed from her mouth. She knew it was the right thing to say. The Council was worried about her human nature-she wasn't of demon blood, therefore was way below Sesshomaru's social class. She learned a few weeks ago that he was the most eligible bachelor in the social circle of rich, demon women. Her being a human and snatching him for herself upset the balance.

Rin thought back to the day she first saw Sesshomaru. Only minutes before, InuYasha told her about his mom, a human. How did that go over with the Council? She'd have to ask InuYasha later.

Suddenly, the woman approached Rin. "It's time, miss."

Rin swallowed. Her heart hammered even harder as she followed the woman back to the doors. They opened for her and she slipped inside. Immediately, her eyes found Sesshomaru's and she rushed to his side. His arm slid around her waist and held her close to him. She stood straight, but leaned slightly into her mate. His hand dug into her waist, but she didn't mind the pressure.

After what seemed like years, a man spoke from the middle of the table. "We, the Council for Higher Demons, declare your mating . . . approved."

Rin's breath was released and her lips curved into a smile.

But then, the man's next words stopped her.

"However, we have new information that may have cause to a rushed ceremony."

Rin frowned. _Rushed ceremony_?

"Doctor, if you'd please step forward."

The man who examined Rin came from the back of the room and switch on a light on the table. He pulled out an sheet of see-through paper and laid it on the light. He motioned for the couple to approach. Sesshomaru and Rin took hesitant steps forward.

The paper was a black and gray photo, illuminated by the light beneath it. The doctor pointed at a tiny blimp at the corner of the photo. "Do you see that little speck?" he asked Rin.

She nodded. _Please don't tell me it's cancer or something terrible!_

The doctor sighed. "That's a fertilized egg."

Rin frowned. "Excuse me?"

He smiled. "You're pregnant."

Rin's jaw dropped open. Her hand covered her mouth in surprise. "That's not possible."

The doctor nodded. "It is, actually. You see, a demon's sperm that can impregnate an egg up to three times faster than a human male's. We're told you mated for the first time less than 24 hours ago." Rin nodded mutely. Sesshomaru was still beside her. "It is very possible the egg has already been fertilized and is in the process of making your baby. A demon pregnancy is also up to three times faster, meaning only a three month pregnancy. Your likely due date is late February, early March." He smiled again. "Congratulations."

. . . }{ . . .

Author's Note:

Yay! A baby! Or two. Or three. Who knows? :)

So, review, my loves! I need to know what you think.

And don't tell me this was a bad cliffhanger. I was actually thinking about leaving it at just "You're pregnant." but decided to go a little further.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Love,

Willow!


	28. Chapter 28

_-Twenty Eight-_

_The ride home was _awkward to say the least. It was completely silent on the way back to Sesshomaru's house. Rin sat close to the door, staring out of the window as the trees passed by; her mate sat beside her, staring straight ahead, motionless. Even InuYasha was silent, which was a first.

Once they reached the house, Rin didn't move. Sesshomaru stepped out, as did InuYasha. But still, she didn't move. Her hand had been slowly rubbing her stomach since they left the Council. The ceremony for their mating will be in a week. The Council sure loved do to things in short notice. Already, dozens of tailors were working on her dress, and another three dozen were planning out the occasion. Rin's mind was running wild; one thought circulated clearly in her head: _I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant._

And then came the fear. What if she was a bad mother, even worse than her own? What if Sesshomaru wanted a son, but it was the rare girl? What if Rin died in childbirth? What if, what if, what if? Rin's thoughts swirled together, forming a cloud of panic in her mind. She suddenly didn't want to be here anymore. She needed to be alone for a few hours. She needed to figure out how to tell her parents.

_Oh, _Kami_. What will I say to them? They will surely kill me. _

Sesshomaru turned to help her out of the car. He'd been very cautious helping her in as they left the Council meeting. "I'm tired, Sesshomaru."

He nodded and held out his hand.

"I'm going back to the dorms." She didn't look at him. "I need to finish my homework and get some sleep."

"No, mate." Sesshomaru's voice was deep and stern, as it always was. But something was slightly off in his tone, so Rin look at him. His body was tense and almost shaking. His eyes were firmly planted on her, and held an emotion Rin had never seen before. She couldn't describe the emotion, but she felt it to her core. "I don't want to fight, Sesshy," she mumbled.

"Neither do I, Rin." He reached for her hand slowly, giving her time to pull it away. She didn't. She allowed him to gracefully remove her from the car. Once her feet hit the ground, they were removed once again; Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms, bridal style. He carried her over the threshold and straight to the bedroom. All the while, Rin remained silent. He lowered her on the bed and immediately went around to the other side and slid beneath the sheets with her. They were both still fully clothed. Rin reached out for him and he pulled her to his chest.

"Are you happy, Sesshy?" she quietly asked as she burrowed her nose into the crook of his neck.

Her question seemed to shock him still. "Yes, mate."

"Then why don't you seem like you are?" She pulled back to look into his eyes.

He didn't say anything, didn't even breathe. Finally, he whispered. "I cannot bear it if you were harmed."

"But I wasn't." She frowned, confused.

He sighed. "Rin, the pregnancy for female dog demons is rare, but nearly painless because of their natural instincts. For humans, it is very different."

"How so?"

"You cannot give birth to this baby naturally. You will be forced to give birth by a c-section. You may have complications with the delivery of the carrying of this child, and I cannot bear it if you were harmed throughout either process."

Rin absorbed the information. "I'm tough, Sesshy. I'll be fine."

He didn't answer, which scared Rin even more. She sighed and hugged his chest again. "Will you love the baby?"

"How do you mean, Rin?"

"You hate InuYasha because he's a half-breed. The baby inside of me will be born one as well."

"We cannot know that for certain, Rin."

"But even if the baby is born one, will you love him or her?"

Sesshomaru hesitated. "Not if it takes you from me."

Rin was shocked into silence. If she died in childbirth, Sesshomaru wouldn't love the child? But the child would be all he would have left of her, so he'd have to love it, right? Rin remained silent until the darkness fell around her and she dreamed.

_Blue eyes; brilliantly blue. And they stared into her own baby browns pierced her very soul. The child smiled, her baby teeth visible and adorable. Her nose was the same as Rin, but the shape of her eyes and mouth were Sesshomaru's. She was two at the least, three at the most; short for her age, but visibly mature. The faint purple lines on her face were a different hue from Sesshomaru's but noticeably his all the same._

_This was their child. Their daughter._

_Rin felt her arms open. The child squealed and ran to her, throwing herself into Rin's waiting arms. Rin chuckled. Another voice huffed in amusement behind her. She turned and smiled at the gorgeous man standing in the door. Sesshomaru approached the giggling girls and tenderly placed a kiss on the child's head-a tenderness he rarely even showed his own mate._

_Rin felt a tear come down her cheek; a tear of happiness. He loved the child, and she was alive._

_Everything was perfect._

Rin fluttered her eyes open. Absently, she wiped away the tear that stained her right cheek. She sat up slowly. Sesshomaru sat up with her, gently touching shoulder. "What is it, mate?"

She smiled. "A dream; a really good dream."

Her hand went her stomach where she could practically feel the child growing inside of her. "It's a girl, Sesshomaru."

He froze for a second before placing a hand over Rin's at her stomach. Rin covered his and smile at him. "I saw her. She had your facial features, besides the nose and eyes. Her eyes were blue and beautiful." Rin felt another tear fall. "She even has your hair, but it's shinier and had a bit more silver. She was gorgeous."

She almost saw Sesshomaru smile; almost. His lips twitched, but nothing else happened. "It's time for class, Rin."

She nodded. "How am I going to go to class when I get fat?"

"Today is your last day at David Wolfe Academy."

Rin's mouth dropped. "What?! No, no. I have to finish my education."

"The ceremony will be held within the next few days, Rin. The entire world will soon know you are mine. Your peers will know you are mine."

She could see where he was going with this. She didn't want to believe him, but she knew he spoke the truth; her peers would think differently of her, possibly gossip about her, or even butter her up. She didn't want to be treated any differently.

"Can I finish out the week at least?" She batted her eyes at Sesshomaru. She visibly saw him war with himself mentally, but eventually, he answered her, "This will be your last week, Rin."

She nodded slowly. "Thank you."

He didn't reply; instead, he hugged her to his chest so she couldn't see his eyes any longer. She welcomed his warmth. After a moment, she suddenly stiffened. "We're going to be late!" She jumped out of the bed and made a mad dash to the duffle bag still on the floor of the bedroom. She dug out a fresh dress and pulled it on. She'd have to change into her uniform when she returned to her dorm.

Sesshomaru calmly left the room, allowing Rin to rush getting ready. He met her outside in the car. Somehow, he had changed and was looking even more fresh than Rin, who was puffing from trying to look decent in a hurry. He took her hand as the car began to move. The driver stopped by her dorm. She was about to get out when Sesshomaru gently tugged her back.

"Take your time, mate. Do not stress yourself." He stared pointedly at her stomach. Rin instinctively pressed her hand to her lower stomach. "I won't, Sesshy."

She kissed him on the lips quickly, so as not to get a heated reaction from him. "I best get going. Don't want my homeroom teacher to give me another detention."

. . . }{ . . .

Author's Note:

Okay, I know this chapter is a complete filler, but I needed to get you guys something before you all turned into an angry mob. Senior year is really kicking my ass, peeps. I am so tired, and I have three months to go.

Shoot me now..!

(No, I didn't mean that literally, people!)

ANYWAY!

Review, my loves.

I'll update as soon as I manage. Pink promise!

:))


	29. Chapter 29

-_Twenty Nine_-

_Rin walked into the cafeteria _for the last time. She took notice of the students, those she talked to and those she completely ignored every time she saw them. No one noticed her besides her friends, who were all waving at their normal table. All but InuYasha were seated at the table across the loud, messy room. Rin's hand covered her stomach for the millionth time today. _When will I be able to see my friends again? _She thought aloud, "This is it."

"No, it's not, Miss Drama Queen."

Rin jumped at the sound of her soon-to-be brother-in-law's voice. She turned to him. He was standing next to her, also looking at their friends. "You'll see them again. I know Kagome won't be leaving you alone anytime soon. And Sango is furious that you haven't told her sooner."

Rin gasped. In a low whisper, she snapped, "You told them I'm pregnant!"

The half demon shrugged. "Kagome forced it outta me. And then she told Sango. I'm quite surprised they haven't tackled you yet."

"I was suppose to tell them, asshole!" Rin huffed. She turned her whole body to face him. That's when she noticed the contained laughter evident in his face. She threw her fist into his shoulder, hard. "You idiot! I have a baby inside of me, my hormones are on fire, and I'm pissed off ninety percent of the day! Do _not_ play jokes on me!"

InuYasha held up his hands. "All right! All right! I was kidding. I haven't told them shit. Sesshomaru would have my nuts if he found out I did that to you. Jeez, hormonal pregnant woman. Calm down!"

Rin threw a finger in his face, a centimeter from his nose. "Do _not_ tell me to calm down. I'll blow up on you so fast, your head'll spin."

He just grinned. "Fine, fine. Let's go; they're looking at us all weird."

He took Rin's wrist and tugged her to the table. They sat at their usual places; him next to Kagome, Rin between Sango and Hana. Rin hadn't bothered getting a tray; Sesshomaru had her food sent to her dorm, like every other day this week, all packed and ready to eat. In her hand was the packed lunch and she neatly laid it on out the table.

"Gosh, what's up with all the food, Rin? Eating for two or an army or something?" InuYasha smirked at her from across the table.

She mouthed over at him, "Go fuck yourself."

No one noticed their exchange.

. . . }{ . . .

_Sesshomaru was pacing his office, _determined to find Rin. His instincts called for her, as they had every day they were separated since the moment he discovered she was carrying his pup.

_A girl_. She had said she dreamed of a baby girl. With hair and markings like his. Sesshomaru could feel the rush of blood flowing through his body at the thought of his first born not only being a female, but a full demon. All females born are full-blooded demons; they are rare, but powerful. His own mother was one of the last known female dog demons on the planet.

And now, his daughter with be the demoness of the new era. And, if he was honest to himself, that terrified him. Although he wouldn't admit it aloud, the thought of his daughter becoming the only available, powerful dog demoness scared him near to death. Sesshomaru's mother and father were forced into marriage and consummation by all of demon society; they were the power couple for years, looked up to by all other species, including humans.

Until Inu no Taisho found his true mate in a human woman. That bitch destroyed the perfect world Sesshomaru had lived in. At a young age, he had to mature and be more grown up than his own father, who enjoyed playing on the ground with baby InuYasha.

That thought sickened Sesshomaru. But, now everything has changed. He had once vowed to himself that he'd never mate a human; yet, now his entire mind and world revolve around one. His thoughts were filled with concerns and fantasies about a the young human girl; everything he did, he did for her. He went to such lengths to hire a new cook that specializes in demon pregnancies; the cook made Rin's meals everyday, and everyday it was sent in a small container to her dorm room. He had tried to force his mate to completely move into the mansion, but she refused. She wanted to stay at the school for the rest of the week.

And today was Friday, her last day at this disgusting academy. Her last day to ever glance at that fucking wolf demon; last day to endure the torture and stress of studies-that would be bad for the pup.

Sesshomaru's train of thought was broken when he heard the door open. Immediately, he spun on his heel and started stalking towards the door, in hopes his mate decided to visit him after lunch. However, it wasn't his raven-haired beauty. Instead, it was the disgusting slut Kagura.

She slithered into the room, purposely closing the door behind her. She leaned against the wooded door, her eyes half-closed and lips parted in what she hoped was a seductive smirk.

Sesshomaru nearly gagged at the sight of her, his stomach was turning so harshly.

She took a step toward him, pushing herself off the door with obvious emphasis on her breasts. Sesshomaru took a step back and around his desk in order to get something between them. She smiled wolfishly at him.

"Hello, Mr. Taisho," she said huskily.

Sesshomaru tried not to make a face. "Kagura. What can I help you with?"

The words were spit out like venom.

She flinched, but continued her advance on him. She was near his desk now, trailing her fingers along the flat surface. "A few things, I think."

"Such as?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

She grinned mischievously.

. . . }{ . . .

_Rin discreetly lifted a _napkin to her lips and spit what was in her mouth back on her tongue. Her stomach was twisting terribly; she could feel the food she had just shoveled into her mouth come back up her throat. She quickly excused herself from the table and bound for the door to the cafeteria, making her way to the nearest bathroom.

She barely made it to the stall and locked it before the bile came up her throat and out her mouth into the toilet bowl. She emptied her stomach until nothing was left to heave up. She sat back, flushing the foil smelling toilet water. Her hand brushed her bangs off her forehead and she felt her hot skin. Was this normal?

Her hand caressed her lower stomach.

_What is happening to me?_

. . . }{ . . .

_InuYasha bounded for the door _after Rin was gone for longer than five minutes. He had whispered his plan to Kagome. She followed after him in a slower pace due to her humanity. She headed for the nearest bathroom to check on Rin while InuYasha headed to the history building to fetch Sesshomaru and bring him to Rin.

He loved giving Rin a hard time, but something was wrong. Demon pregnancies are very different from human; they can be harder, and a hell of a lot more difficult than human pregnancies. Seven out of ten human women die before the baby is born. The remaining three are either hospitalized for life, or develop mentality disorders. InuYasha's own mother was in those statistics.

He ran like hell to the West Building. His nose caught the strong scent of perfume, then his eyes registered a black blur coming from the opposite side of the campus.

He heard Kagome scream out, "_RIN!_"

. . . }{ . . .

_Something's wrong. Something's wrong. What is it? Something is very, very wrong._

Rin's eyesight blurred for a second before all she saw was red. _Something is happening_. Without thinking to herself once more, she stood and sprinted out of the bathroom and down the sidewalk of the courtyard towards the West Building.

All her mind as focusing on was one word: _Hers_.

He was hers, and no one else's. And _something_ was touching _hers_.

Distantly, she remembered brushing past Kagome, who seemed shocked to see Rin moving so fast.

Something was driving Rin to make so gracefully and speedily like she was doing now. She felt the power in her stomach and instantly knew it must be the baby-but how is that possible?

She heard Kagome cry out her name, but she ignored her best friend. Sesshomaru was with someone that wasn't Rin, and Rin sure as hell didn't like the feeling that brought her.

She didn't know how she knew, but Rin knew some bitch was trying to throw herself at _her_ _fucking mate_, and Rin was not pleased.

She was even less pleased when she bounded through the doors of the West Building faster than that half-demon from across the courtyard could reach her, after standing in shock for a full minute.

Rin was silent as she reached Sesshomaru's classroom. She opened the door silently, stepped into the room without a sound. She immediately took in the scene before her. Kagura, that fucking bitch, was trying to trap Sesshomaru against the wall, but he had anticipated her move, and Rin showed up just in time to she him shove her away and step around her.

Kagura's back was facing Rin; Sesshomaru's eyes were red with anger, but once he caught sight of Rin, he visibly relaxed and almost took a step toward her when she quietly shook her head.

. . . }{ . . .

_Kagura noticed Sesshomaru's fixation_ on something behind her. She didn't want to, but she felt compelled to turn around. The second she did, a fist came flying into her nose; the break was audible and bloody. Another fist came to her stomach and Kagura's breath was lost. A foot tripped her so she fell back to the ground with a loud _thud_. A body came on top of hers and began pummeling her chest and face. She screamed out, "_HELP!"_

. . . }{ . . .

_Rin grinned like a maniac_. This is what the slut deserved. That bitch was trying to touch _hers_. Rin cackled like an old witch from a bad horror movie. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her off the unconscious body of the school's whore. With one last good kick as Sesshomaru dragged Rin away, she fell limp in his arms. He swung her legs up and carried her out of the building and back to her dorm in five seconds flat. He probably could have gone faster, but didn't want to disturb Rin or the baby.

Rin laughed again.

Sesshomaru sat her on the bed and knelt before her so they were nearly the same height. He grasped her chin.

"Stop it, mate."

"What ever are you talking about, _Lord Fluffy!"_ she screeched, laughing maniacally.

"You are taking my emotions again, Rin. I command you to release it back to me."

Rin snorted. "Ooh! Big bad Sesshomaru. _Commanding _me won't do shit, dog. I'm independent, mister."

His hands gripped her face on both sides, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. He growled at her; something tugged at her stomach and she hissed back at him. "She touched you."

"She was harmless, Rin."

"She _touched _you!" she screamed, her anger escalating. "She has to die."

"You will not kill her, Rin."

"The world will be better off without the likes of her." Rin's anger was burning red inside of her. Her mind was filled with images of strangling, stabbing, shooting, burning Kagura until she was barely alive and then doing it all over again after she healed a few days. Rin nearly howled when she tried to leave, but Sesshomaru's grip on her face forced her to remain in place.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"No, Rin." He was calm; or as calm as he could be with a dangerous mate thrashing around in front of him. "Give it back to me, Rin. Let me control it; you do not have the strength."

"I'm strong enough, dammit! Stop doubting me!" She growled at him. "You think you're so much better than me because you can turn into a big fluffy dog anytime you want. Well, guess what! I can be a bitch, too, Sesshomaru!"

. . . }{ . . .

Nothing she was saying was making any sense, neither to her nor to Sesshomaru. He had to think fast in order to save her from herself. Without hesitation, he captured her lips with his. She instantly responded by biting his lower lips, forcing a growl from the depths of his soul. She relaxed in his hold as the seconds went by. Sesshomaru felt the anger pouring back inside of him. He was foolish to allow himself to nearly lose control in the classroom, which had caused Rin to tap into his feelings and intake all the anger he was feeling toward the slut.

He broke the kiss in order to soothe the emotions raging inside of him. He opened his eyes in time to see his mate pass out in front of him. He caught her easily and slid her under the blankets of her bed. He heard InuYasha panting outside the door. The half-breed whispered loud enough for his half-brother to hear, "We need to talk."

"Yes," was all Sesshomaru answered with. There was a lot that happened today that would need explaining.

One thing was certain: the last day of school was surely to be one of the most memorable from Rin's educational career. And he didn't know whether to be flattered that she went through all that hate because of him, or worried because she was experiences a hell of a lot more than she should be, especially with his pup growing inside of her. Rin snored softly, giving Sesshomaru the sign to leave, but return before she wakes.

She would have a million questions.

All he needed were the answers. And he was hellbent on finding them, no matter what.

Author's Note:

Quicky update! I know; I'm awesome. Haha. I kid, I kid. :)

Review, favorite, follow - The works! Just dooooo it!

Love,

Willow Jane


End file.
